The New Addition
by DannyBall Z
Summary: Together at last, Nova and Sprx begin take each and everyday as it goes, but what happens when the unexpected happens and Skeleton King is after the ultimate evil? Will the Monkey Team be able to stop him and hold onto each other before it's to late?
1. The Beginning

**Yay! You clicked on my story, which obviously means you liked what you read in the summary or you like any other pieces of work I've done or…you thought you would just read this story for the hell of it. Either way…I hope you like this story as it IS my first Fanfiction. I have been making changes to my chapters and such so, if your reading this story for the first time then enjoy and if your reading because I have updated then it isn't necessary to read the entire story again, but I have made changes and if you would like to flick back and see then please feel free…**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own SRMT. **

**The New Addition**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a sunny day in Shuggazoom City, and everyone was up and busying themselves with early morning activities. However in the Super Robot one monkey was still asleep.

Nova stirred, opening her eyes and blinking to adjust to the bright light flooding in from a nearby window and coating her in an almost saintly glow. Stretching, Nova detected an empty space in which should have been occupied by a red furry mass. Frowning slightly, she stepped out of her tube shaped bed and glanced into all the others.

Empty.

'Great' she thought. Nova knew she would get in trouble for waking up late again. She had spent all last night with Sprx, again. Actually she had been spending more and more time with Sprx lately, each every night becoming more and more intimate. Never, in a million years would Nova have thought that she and Sprx would be together…an item, a _couple_. God that felt weird to say. Weird but good. So here they were and to be truly honest, Nova had never been happier.

Slowly, Nova walked down to the main command room where she found Chiro and Otto playing a video game…surprise surprise. Antauri hovered in the far corner, meditating no doubt, and Gibson was no where to be seen, so obviously, he must have been in his lab; so without saying a word Nova walked away to find Sprx. She found him in the one place she expected to find Otto, the kitchen. But then again Sprx was cleaning up after breakfast. Something that Otto avoided doing like the plague.

'Sprx would make a good house wife' Nova thought smiling to herself, as he walked around, clattering plates together and dropping them in the sink, bubbles flying in every direction. Nova, getting bored of just watching, casually strode toward the red monkey and slid her arms under his own and enveloped him tightly from behind, before propping her head onto his shoulder.

''Morning.'' Nova spoke softly into his ear giving him a peck on the cheek. Sprx turned around in her arms so he was facing her and in doing so wrapped his tail and arms around her own yellow body.

''Hi'' Sprx murmured back, pulling Nova gently towards him. Leaning in Sprx trapped Nova in a kiss, a kiss that Nova returned his without question. Suddenly Gibson walked into the room but stopped abruptly when he saw Sprx and Nova and the awkward position they were in.

''Oh good, Nova you're up'.' Gibson Smiled pretending not to notice anything. ''I do hope I'm not interrupting anything'' he added slyly as Nova and Sprx pulled away from each other looking rather embarrassed.

''No, no we do this all the time'' Sprx said sarcastically. Nova lightly hit him. Gibson raised an eyebrow almost knowingly but decided444444444444 not to elaborate on what he really thought of Sprx's' comment.

''Antauri has asked me to inform you both that he intends for us to start training in less than 10 minutes so be sure to be ready.'' Gibson turned to leave but turned back around to say one last thing.

''You do make a very cute couple you know.'' Then, he left without saying another word. Sprx and Nova took one short look at each other and burst into laughter.

''So about last night…'' Sprx said cheekily changing the subject, but Nova cut him off.

''Not now, but we'll talk later. Just you…and me'' Nova said running her fingers up and down his chest. Then with one last smile she turned and left leaving Sprx staring after her stupidly, before continuing with the tedious task of cleaning the kitchen alone.

So there's chapter one ladies and gentlemen, hope you enjoyed it and now to keep the author happy…reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers, welcome to Chapter 2…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it in the first chapter, what makes you think I own it in this chapter?**

**The New Addition**

**Chapter 2**

Training lasted all day, everyone paired up at first trying out the hardest level. This was not one of the team's best ideas and they only just escaped with minor injuries. Chiro had a nasty gash down the side of his cheek that refused to stop bleeding, Nova had badly damaged one of her energy cells, Sprx was supporting a deep cut all along the bottom of his stomach and both Gibson and Otto were covered in scratches. Antauri amazingly escaped unscathed.

There was a 30-minute break, in which most of the team sat waiting in med lab, for a bandage or some sort of painkiller. All except Nova who was having her cells repaired by Otto. When the break was over everyone reluctantly went back to the training room. It was around 8:30 when training finally ended. Too tired to do anything the team went to bed, but not after numerous protests from Gibson and Otto who both insisted they needed to eat; however the two finally realized they were fighting a losing battle, trudged off to bed with the others. The only ones left awake were Sprx and Nova, who turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the command room where Nova slumped in the back of her chair, and began watching Sprx who was sat rubbing his shoulders and wincing in pain.

''You okay?'' So it was a stupid question, Nova knew that, but she would have said anything that would make some sort of conversation.

''Yeah sure, I've just got a notch in my shoulders'' Nova smiled sympathetically and with all the energy she could muster, she stood up and walked toward Sprx.

''Come here,'' Nova stood behind Sprx and began to massage his shoulders. Immediately, she felt Sprx tense before relaxing beneath her hands.

''That's nice'' Sprx looked up at Nova and deep into her bubblegum pink eyes. Taking her hands off his shoulders and into his own Sprx lead Nova round him until they were face to face. Nova smiled in confusion.

This defiantly wasn't the Sprx she new, he was thinking about something...something that was really troubling him?

''Sprx? Are you...'' Before Nova finished her sentence Sprx placed one of his fingers over her lips. Never had Nova looked so beautiful, Sprx thought even with her deep look of confusion plastered on her face. Standing up Sprx gave her a quick kiss and left.

Nova gasped, she felt herself be taken from the place she had been standing moments before. There was a flash of bright white light, then silence. She stared around frantically, she wasn't in the Super Robot anymore she was in what looked like...the Citadel of Bone!

Without delay Nova tried to activate her giant yellow fist's that she knew would cause major damage to anyone who crossed her, but she failed. Footsteps suddenly could be heard from a near corridor, hiding in the shadows Nova stared in anticipation. A small robot monkey appeared baring sharp knife like transforms. Behind the monkey there was another...no it couldn't be...Sprx. His magnets out and preparing to attack.

Nova called his name...no reply. She tried again, still couldn't hear her. Stepping out of the shadows she stared in awe at the two monkeys before her who were completely oblivious to her presence. The smaller monkey looked strongly like Sprx, it…no _she, _there was defiantly more feminine features adorned to the young monkeys face. Nova felt a pang of jealousy explode within herself. Quickly she shook the notion away, this monkey seemed way to young for Sprx, she seemed to be an infant; fur a very dark shade of orange, two yellow streaks splashed down the child's back.

However, before Nova could get a closer look there was aloud crash and the two monkeys were blown back into a wall. Where they lie incredibly still. Nova gaped.

Get up Sprx, she thought, Get up! Nova sped towards the two and knelt next to Sprx. He wasn't breathing. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, slowly, the older of the two female monkeys, stretched out her hand in order to rest her palm on the red chest of SPRX-77. But before she could barely touch his glossy fur she saw the blinding white light again. Nova scrunched up her eyes to protect them from the intensifying white light, and when she finally opened them and looked up, she was stood in the Super Robot.

''What the...?''

Without thinking Nova ran as fast as she could towards where they all slept. There was Sprx, safe and sound and not a scratch on him, well none except the long cut lining the bottom of his abdomen; a gift from training earlier that day. Nova smiled with relief. It was then she realized she was actually crying, hastily she wiped the tears away. Sprx was just about to climb into his tube like bed when...

''SPRX!'' Sprx turned on his heel to face Nova. She ran and flung herself onto him. Pushing her lips onto his, it was about several minutes before they broke apart.

''What was that all about?'' Sprx asked bewildered. (Not saying that Sprx was complaining much!) Nova hugged him tightly.

''I...I just forgot to say goodnight that's all.'' Nova smiled reassuringly at Sprx, who was not convinced.

''Really?'' he spoke cautiously, Nova was shaking beneath him. Something had obviously freaked her out.

''Then why are you shaking?'' Nova looked up at him, she could see where this was heading.

''I'm...I'm just...It's just cold in here that's all'' Nova said a little too quickly.

''Oh right, well why don't you come with me and we'll see if we can't warm you up?'' Sprx was expecting to get hit for that. Nova would never normally take a comment like that. Nova studied him carefully.

''Are you sure that we'll fit two of us in there?'' Sprx chuckled. Well I wasn't expecting that! He thought.

''Well there's only one way to find out, isn't there!'' Sprx took Nova's hand and they both clambered into the red tube together. Unknown to them they had three sniggering monkeys watching the whole thing.

**Chapter 2! Hope you have enjoyed…and I look forward to the review that I ask you to leave me…right down there, you see that button…that's the one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Me. Own. Not. **

**The New Addition**

**Chapter 3 **

When Nova woke up the next morning all she could think about what was what she had seen last night. Even when she turned over to see the face of one of the fittest monkeys she had ever seen! Her mind was on overtime; thoughts drifted in and out, even stupid things like premonitions and fortune telling.

As if that was what happened! Premonitions and such were a load of rubbish, and even if things like that did exist as if someone like Nova would be able to see them. She was a warrior! Not a psychic!

Maybe she should talk to the others? Antauri might know a thing or two about it. But then again they might all think she were crazy if she were to speak of such things at breakfast. Perhaps she would just leave it. For now.

Not long after Nova woke, her and Sprx left for breakfast together, when they reached the kitchen, an awkward silence fell upon the table and it seemed to be as though the others were bursting to say something but were trying as hard as they could to restrain themselves. Obviously the pressure was too much for Otto.

''So what time did you two go to bed last night?'' the table seemed to turn quieter (as if that was even possible!) and the others had all turned to stare at Otto, outraged that that question should be asked when they already knew what happened anyway. Sprx sensed the tension in the room.

''Now Otto is that really the question you want to ask or is there something else on your mind that you want to share with the rest of us?'' Sprx' voice was hard and cold and everyone's attention was immediately drawn to him. He was glaring at Otto.

At that Otto didn't dare say anything more, it was obvious that whatever had gone on between the two was their business and no-one else's, and that was the way it was going to stay. Sensing that an argument was stirring up Antauri swiftly changed the subject.

Nova barely hard what the black monkey had said, still lost in her thoughts. What had gone on last night? Well, she knew the answer to that…her and Sprx…but the vision? Was that the right word for it? Maybe some sort of…dream?

She was defiantly losing her mind.

But there was that monkey…and Sprx. Maybe Nova was looking too far into it. After all it could have been nothing more than a manifestation of her sub-conscious. Wow, that was too much like Gibson.

However, pushing the whole thing to the back of her mind was doing her no favors, and chancing a quick glance over at Sprx, who was still sending death glares at Otto, Nova smiled slightly.

Maybe she should talk to Sprx?

The rest of breakfast was spent with Antauri explaining to the others the teams' plans for the day. Gibson and Otto were to check the robot over and report on any unknown damage, Nova was to complete her new training program she had been working on the last few days as well as clean up the kitchen after breakfast. Chiro was to complete all the work that Gibson had set him throughout the week. Including a two page on essay on certain chemical reactions. And Sprx was to take the fist rockets and Brain scrambler out for flight tests.

Once breakfast was finished everyone left the kitchen apart from Sprx who wanted to talk to Nova.

''You okay?'' He said when he was sure everyone was out of earshot.

''Yeah,'' Nova sighed ''It's just that...'' Sprx stopped Nova in mid sentence

''Hold that sentence a minute'' Sprx said activating one of his magnets and pointing it at the door. It flung open and in toppled Otto and Chiro.

''I...'' Chiro gave Otto a hard nudge. ''_We_ were just checking the door for faults'' said Otto quickly.

''Haven't you two got something better to do?'' Sprx asked

''Yeah...sure'' Chiro replied. ''C'mon Otto'' Said Chiro grabbing Otto by his arm and dragging him out the room.

''Carry on!'' Sprx laughed to himself.

''Yeah as I was saying...I can't really explain it but when you left me in the command room I…I saw something. And I don't know if it's real or not. I thought it was…I don't know. It's been really bugging me.'' Nova looked deep into Sprx's eyes.

''What do you mean you saw something? Like a hallucination?'' Nova shook her head.

''No, it was like…a vision, a dream.'' Nova looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed.

''Oh, I get that all the time'' Sprx said nodding his head in understanding.

''Really?'' Nova genuinely thought Sprx was telling the truth. Sprx just laughed in her face.

''No! Do I look like a complete psychopath to you?'' Sprx was laughing so hard he grabbed his ribs in pain. But stopped abruptly at look on Nova's face.

''That wasn't that funny was it?'' Sprx said as Nova shook her head in agreement.

''Do ya wanna share with the class what you saw or shall I just hug you and tell you it's gonna be alright and wander to myself what you saw!'' Sprx joked.

''Umm...the second one! I wanna forget about it and I've just realized that talking about it isn't really helping. But don't worry I'll be alright!''

''As long as you're sure?'' Sprx said. Taking hold of Nova's hands. He could tell that Nova was lying and that whatever she had seen had really scared her.

''Yeah, I'm just gonna finish up here and then go for a quick walk, ya know get some fresh air before I spend the rest of my day completing that training program!''

Sprx smiled one last time before kissing Nova on the forehead and leaving the kitchen. There was just one thing that Nova knew she wouldn't be able to get out her head for a long time. Who was the other monkey? And if she did see the future was it something to be do with her and Sprx?

So Nova had an idea of what may lie ahead in the far future, but what she didn't know was that future be come sooner rather than later; and not only for her, but for the rest of the team, the biggest surprise was just as life changing as ever…

So there you go, Chapter 3 re-done and improved. Of course nothing has majorly changed, the odd sentence here and there, I've added in a few small paragraphs. No biggy.

**Now the moment of truth guys, tell me what you think, criticism is welcome with open arms. I like people who tell me what they think of my writing as there is always room for improvement!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter folks! Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with SRMT apart from any OC that may appear. **

**The New Addition**

**Chapter 4**

It had been 3½ months since Nova had had her vision as she now called it. No one else knew about it apart from Sprx. Who was still waiting for Nova to tell him herself.

However, Nova hadn't been able to do much as she had been feeling ill these last couple of days...I say days when in actual fact, it was more like weeks. So, the now very pale yellow monkey had taken to sleeping all day and only getting up when she was either hungry or thirsty. But that was easier said than done, as every morning she was constantly getting up to be sick in the toilet.

Sprx had insisted on getting everything for her, and Gibson consistently bugged her to let him run some tests. But Nova was adamant that nothing was seriously wrong with her. Even Antauri was starting to get worried when Nova had spent the last week and a half bawling into the bottom of the toilet.

''Nova, will you please let me run some test's on you. There is obviously something seriously wrong. That's about the eighth time you've been to the toilet, in twenty minutes!'' Gibson called through the bathroom door.

''No! I don't want any tests...I'm not a bloody lab rat ya know!'' Nova called back through the door.

''No your a lab monkey'' Sprx joked but, of course, no-one found this funny

''She's obviously not listening to me, Sprx will you please talk to her and get her to see sense'' Gibson turned to face Sprx.

''We can't make her take test's if she doesn't want them Gibson'' Sprx said, even though he was really concerned about Nova, he knew that Nova wouldn't be pushed into anything she didn't want to do. The door opened and out stepped Nova, she was a pale yellow colour but before anyone could say anything, her hand shot to her mouth and she rushed back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

''Sprx is right Gibson'' It was Antauri who spoke ''We cannot force Nova to take tests, you know as well as I do that Nova is not one to be forced into things. However I do understand what you're saying, Nova does not look like she is doing to well. I suggest we leave her in peace, until she needs our help otherwise'' And with one last look at the bathroom door Antauri left closely followed by Otto, Chiro and Gibson. Sprx knocked on the bathroom door once more.

''Nova...are you all right? I'm gonna go and get some shopping stuff with Otto and Chiro, do ya want us to pick anything up for you?'' Sprx called through the door. He hated not being able to help Nova.

''Ummm...yeah actually can you get me the biggest tub of chocolate spread you can find and...an extra large bag of lightly salted Doritos. Thanks.'' Nova called back, Sprx really didn't know what to say to that so he just left, not even uttering a bye.

**Nova POV**

I think he's gone...yeah he has. I really don't know what is up with me, how long have I been like this? Maybe I should take some tests. No, don't want them...don't need them.

I walked out into my room, the very place I could chill in. I looked down at my stomach and studied it carefully. Have I put on weight? Yeah I...I stopped in my tracks.

Oh no...I...I can't be. I rushed through the robot down to Gibson's lab to where he kept all his books on medicine and stuff. I couldn't think. It would explain the sickness and the cravings, the tiredness, the BIG stomach. I just hope no-one else noticed. You can't tell that much, well only if you look really hard.

Once I had swiftly made my way down to the lab, I found exactly what I was looking for, a huge bookcase filled with what must been over a hundred books, and immediately, I began searching.

**Normal POV**

''Nova...What are you doing down here?'' Gibson's voice echoed through the lab. Nova turned to face him.

''Give me two seconds Gibson and I will be right with you'' Nova turned back to the bookcase and continued searching. Gibson just stared at Nova, before placing the books he was carrying on the table beside him and sat down in the nearest chair, watching Nova in amusement.

''So...err...what book are you looking for?'' Gibson trying to keep the smirk off his face.

Um...ya know...just reading material'' Nova didn't want to seem too suspicious. And frankly she didn't seem to notice Gibson's expression.

''Oh really...well there's a whole range of books on pregnancy down in the bottom right-hand corner.'' Gibson smiled. Nova was too flustered to notice anything.

''Okay thanks.'' She spoke quickly and grabbed a book off the shelf before flinging it open and beginning to read. She suddenly stopped...Hang on a minute she thought. The book fell from her hands and dropped to the floor with a thump.

''You know I'm pregnant!'' Nova gasped. She was staring shocked at Gibson then at what she just said. I'm pregnant…the words echoed around her head. She felt her whole body collapse beneath her. She fell lightly into someone. Gibson had run up behind her before she hit the ground.

''Whoa! Are you okay?'' Gibson held Nova up and led her to the nearest chair.

''Yeah...I think so. How did you...ya know...know?'' That sentence sounded so lame Nova thought. He's a scientist, he's gonna know that sort of thing.

''Well I don't know much about pregnancy but I sort of guessed when you kept on vomiting every morning, and come on Nova, you really think that no-one would have noticed that stomach of yours! Why didn't _you_ notice? I thought you would have found out along time ago. You are the one who's pregnant after all!''

''I dunno...I guess it never really crossed my mind. I've sort of had other things occupying it at the moment.'' Gibson sensed Nova edginess and quickly changed the subject.

''So do you want to take a test, you know to make sure everything's alright? Then you can tell the others when they get back...unless you want to tell Sprx on his own first.'' Gibson smiled at Nova.

''Yeah okay then. But I think it's best that I tell Sprx on his own first before I tell the others.'' Nova smiled back at Gibson, and walked away from the bookshelf and down to med lab.

But there was one thing that was picking away at the back on Nova' s mind. Had that small monkey in her vision been her unborn child in the future?

**That's chapter 4, hoped you liked it and please review…they make me happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5 my readers, hope you enjoy it. **

**Edit: This chapter has been edited a lot more than the others, please feel free to browse back over it, especially the end…quite a bit of change there…not going to say why though…**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this every chapter? You should all know by now because you are all clever people, I do not own this TV show!**

**The New Addition**

**Chapter 5**

It had been almost four hours since Nova realized she was pregnant, and she had only just realized how many different emotions you could feel at one time. She was extremely happy because she was having a baby, very nervous at what the others would think and especially Sprx. Confused because she really didn't know that cyborgs could even _get_ pregnant, and down right scared in case something bad happened to the baby while the city was under attack.

The others still hadn't got back from shopping but Antauri had often popped in to see how Nova was doing. On each of his brief visits Nova sat there grinning her face off looking like a complete retard; and whenever Antauri questioned her about why she was so happy, Nova had to put so much restraint on herself it was beginning to show. On about Antauri's 4th visit Nova was beginning to break under the pressure. She really wanted to tell Antauri her secret but she couldn't.

How was she supposed to tell Sprx that both Antauri and Gibson knew she was pregnant before he did? But...she thought, Sprx doesn't have to know that Antauri knew before him. NOOOOOOOOO! Her mind screamed at her. She was fighting herself until...

''Antauri...do you really want to know why I'm so happy?'' Nova spoke slyly. She knew Antauri was the kind of person/monkey to be the first to stick his nose out when it came to other peoples business. But he wasn't perfect and in this case curiosity would have defiantly killed the monkey.

''Well...if you would be so kind as to tell me why, then yes...I suppose.'' And without saying another word Antauri sat back and waited expectantly. He was good at that, waiting for people to confide in him or tell him things that made them feel certain ways.

''I'm...wait. First you must promise not to say a word to anyone until I'm ready...Please.'' Nova knew Antauri was more likely to do something if he was asked politely.

''Yes, of course'' Antauri was someone who kept his word and even though Nova knew he wouldn't have said anything in the first place, she still felt less worried that he had promised not to say anything.

''Right...well where do I begin.'' This was more difficult than she had originally imagined. Oh god, Nova thought, I can't even tell Antauri...how the hell am I supposed to tell Sprx? Taking a deep breath she carried on, pushing the thoughts that were whizzing through her mind to the side. This was no time to get distracted.

''I'm...I'm pregnant.'' Nova spoke, her words echoing around the room. From anyone else she would have expected a gasp, a surprise gesture or some sort of reaction, but Antauri just regarded her. Nova simply stared back at him and bit her lip. What was he thinking? Was he angry or annoyed or even as confused as she was herself? Antauri was so hard to read.

''Well I believe congratulations are in order,'' Antauri smiled. Nova sighed in relief. Thank god she thought. And smiled back.

''So...so you're not angry?'' Nova just continued to stare at Antauri, confusion sparkling her tone and she waited just like he had, for his answer.

''No, why would I be angry?'' Antauri looked at Nova confused. _Why would she think I would be angry_ he thought?

''Well, I just thought...ya know that I wouldn't be able to do as much because I was pregnant. I'm a super robot monkey that was created to protect the universe. Not to get pregnant and to live like a bloody housewife!'' Nova laughed to herself at the thought. Antauri too found this amusing.

''No-ones telling you you have to live like a housewife…'' Antauri chuckled as he said this ''…however just because your a super robot monkey doesn't mean that you aren't entitled to have a life, even if you were created to protect the universe. We may be made for a purpose but we also have a destiny. And to say that because we are half robot we are unable to live just as others do is not true. Just remember Nova that everyone is equal. Even if they are from a completely different species.'' Nova smiled in agreement. She knew that what every word Antauri spoke was true. She just needed reminding. At that precise moment Sprx walked in, he glanced between the two, once at Nova, then at Antauri and back again. Nova just sat on her bed staring at Antauri who had turned round to focus his attention on Sprx.

''Am I interrupting anything?'' Sprx said his eyes still flicking violently between the two.

''Right, well I better leave you two alone then,'' Antauri said smiling at Nova. He then stood up, placed a hand on Nova's shoulder and bent down to whisper something in her ear. Sprx just stared. After about a second, Antauri returned to full height and Nova laughed before a muttering thanks as Antauri left.

''What was that all about?'' Sprx asked very confused.

''Come and sit down'' Nova said patting the spot next to her on the bed that the team was forcing her sleep on until they finally discovered why she was emptying the contents of her stomach into the bottom of the toilet every morning. It was about ten times to big and the pillows at least five times bigger than her head. Sprx leapt on the bed, his carrier bag flying everywhere in his hand. Nova was in hysterics and at the same time trying to avoid the plastic bag that kept flinging dangerously close to her head.

''Watch it!'' Nova screeched grabbing her stomach as the bag (filled with assorted heavy objects) nearly collided with her small but still noticeable bulge.

''Alright, alright!'' Sprx said slumping down next to Nova. He placed the bag carefully down on her lap. Something suddenly caught his attention.

''Have you put on weight?'' Nova began to laugh, Sprx was so stupid sometimes and she made a mental note to thank him one day soon for his subtlety for asking a female nonetheless such a 'personal' question.

''Well actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.'' Nova began to fiddle with the plastic bag before taking a deep breath.

''Yeah, well actually I have put on a little bit of weight because...I'm pregnant'' Sprx just stared at Nova in shock.

''You're...your what?'' He managed to splutter out.

''I'm pregnant'' Nova repeated more confidently. But Sprx's reaction could not have taken Nova by more surprise. He fainted. Right on the point of where he was sitting he just collapsed into the pillow.

_Well, that definitely could have gone better_ Nova thought; before she began to take certain objects from the bag, and began to eat. Dipping her lightly salted Doritos deep into her chocolate spread, staring amusingly at Sprx.

Once Sprx had come around, shaking his head and pinching himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, stared at Nova for a long time, speechless. His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening and yet the thought of becoming a father fit so well around his mind that sub-consciously he celebrated. Long and hard. After a few moments more Nova spoke, of the life changing decisions they would both have to make. The way this life, this child, would alter their lives forever…

''So...?'' Nova began; there was just one small question she was waiting for Sprx to answer. Unfortunately the father-to-be seemed to know what Nova was waiting for and was doing a good job to avoid it.

''So...?'' Sprx said shaking his head at the yellow monkey as if he had no idea what was coming next. _If only that was the case!_ He thought!

''How do ya know...feel about...?'' Nova was picking her words carefully. She was talking about a very delicate subject here and if she was to get the answer she was hoping for, it would only be by approaching the subject extremely slowly.

''Feel...about the baby. I mean are you happy, excited, and upset? You know I wanna know if you're ready to…to have a baby with me?'' It all came out so fast Nova barely had time to think and grasp an answer that she would be all than willing to hear. So much for taking it slowly. Sprx just sat in silence. He himself was thinking of a good answer. Fast. All this hesitation was going to Nova the wrong idea.

''Well, to be honest Nove, I wasn't really ready.'' Sprx was trying to take the nice and slow approach like Nova, and was failing miserably.

''But that doesn't mean I don't want to have a baby with you.'' He added quickly at the crestfallen look on Nova's face.

''It's just that we weren't exactly planning on having kids anytime soon, and then suddenly you're pregnant. Ya know it's just a shock. A good shock though.'' He stared at Nova. Waiting for her reaction. There was an awkward silence before Sprx spoke again.

''What if...I...I don't make a good dad. I might end up teaching the baby bad habits or I might take him or her out in the fist rocket and accidentally crash it or do something stupid like that.'' Sprx bowed his head in thought. Nova placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head up to meet hers.

''You will make a great father, okay. You just need practice. And a little common sense for once, but I'm sure that Gibson can insert some in that brain of yours!'' Sprx chuckled. He took Nova's hands and held them tightly, smiling. Nova leant in to kiss Sprx when suddenly the door banged open and in walked Chiro.

''Sorry, am I interrupting something?'' Sprx and Nova both slumped back into the bed, feeling if anything, a little put out.

''Would it kill you to knock for once?'' Sprx shot at Chiro. Chiro smirked.

''Antauri, told me to tell you two that dinner was ready. That's all, didn't realize that you two were already eating.'' Joked Chiro. Nova rolled her eyes at the comment and with careful aiming threw a pillow at Chiro's head, which hit him fall force in the face and knocked him ever so slightly back. Pouting, Chiro threw the pillow back although he knew better than to chuck it at the head of an ill Nova.

''Ha ha very funny.'' Nova spoke sarcastically, climbing out of bed and leaning against the nearest bedpost. Suddenly she didn't fell as energized as she had when she first realized she was pregnant.

''You sure your up to it?'' Sprx asked, taking Nova's arm and using his body as a monkey walking stick.

''Yeah, besides, I think we should tell them together.'' Sprx stumbled in shock and almost let go of Nova, nearly knocking her sideways.

''What! Now?'' Sprx exclaimed.

''Yes now'', said Nova starting to get irritated.

''Tell us what?'' Chiro questioned from the doorway.

''You'll find out when we're in the kitchen...Come on Sprx.'' Nova said nudging a very reluctant Sprx. All three began to walk down the hallway to the kitchen in silence, Chiro ahead with a nervous Sprx and annoyed Nova trailing behind.

''Why do we have to tell them now?'' Sprx whispered in Nova's ear.

''Because...'' Nova spoke sharply, Sprx shut up. He knew full well that there was no winning this argument. They finally reached the kitchen where Otto, Gibson and Antauri sat patiently. (Well actually Otto wasn't that patient. he was starving and felt he had been waiting forever for the others to arrive.)

''Finally!'' Otto yelled, and began scrambling around to be the first to grab all the large dishes in front of him. Nova, Sprx and Chiro took their places at the table, and, after Otto had filled his plate as much as he could, the others began to tuck in themselves.

''You alright Nova?'' Chiro asked, ten minutes later. She had barely anything on her plate, and was poking away very little she had.

''Yeah, I'm just not very hungry that's all.'' Nova spoke a little nervously now, all confidence of ever telling the others drained.

''So do ya feel any better? You where in bed along time!'' Chiro stared expectantly. Nova looked at Gibson and Antauri before speaking.

''Erm...yeah, actually. But there's something I...we need to tell you'' Nova took Sprx's hand under the table. She quickly glanced at him before directing her attention back to Otto and Chiro. Gibson and Antauri who already knew what was coming next carried on eating without looking up. Nova took a deep breath.

''I'm...pregnant'' Chiro spat back into the cup he had been drinking from and Otto fell off his chair, crashing painfully down.

''What!...How?'' The others stared at Chiro, gob smacked.

''No no, I didn't mean it like that. That didn't come out right, what I meant to say was when...Of course I know how!...Guys...c'mon really I do!'' Chiro said quickly. The others just continued to stare at Chiro. Otto, who seemed not to notice the pain due to shock climbed back into his chair and stared at the couple, then at his food. It seemed all shock had suddenly been lost on him due to a very empty stomach and it had seemed to have been replaced by happiness, whether or not it was the news at this point of the day or the food was yet to be decided.

''Wow! Congratulations!'' Was all he could say before he went back to shoveling his dinner into his mouth at an alarmingly quick pace.

''Yeah, congratulations! But…er…one question...when?'' Nova turned to stare at Sprx and then back at Chiro. Having a wicked idea she began to silently snigger before speaking.

''You know Chiro…'' Nova leant in towards Chiro as she spoke. ''…I don't really think I should give you a full by full account of it...it's a bit messy.'' Nova whispered as loud as she could so the others could hear. They all began to laugh. Chiro not only looked shocked but disgusted. He really didn't want to know that, but after a moment he glanced at the others before returning his gaze to Nova and smiling himself.

''Your joking. Aren't you?'' Nova laughed.

''Of course, I am!'' The others, who had temporarily stopped laughing and were down to mild sniggers began to laugh again with her. However it was Nova who stopped laughing first in order to take a good look at the others stare. She was so glad they were all happy with this; her nerves on telling them were on overtime, what if Otto and Chiro had for some reason rejected the idea? She didn't want to think about it. Finally her watch fell upon Sprx. who looked just as genuinely happy and deep inside, that made her feel so good.

''I'm about 2 months.'' Nova said as the laughter began to die down. ''Is that what you wanted to know Chiro?'' Chiro nodded, an embarrassed smile creeping into his face. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't happy for Nova and Sprx but he was well and truly shocked. Them going out was weird enough, he never would have imagined that, let alone them having kids! But then again he supposed that they should have seen it coming some time in the future. Sprx and Nova…they seemed…like one. Completely connected and the more Chiro thought about the more amiable the whole scenario became.

Dinner continued on with everyone talking about he baby. Eventually Gibson and Antauri joined in the conversation when they thought it was safe, Chiro and Otto had become to engrossed in the debate of whether monkey babies where nappies or not to even notice that they hadn't said anything since Nova told Chiro and Otto she was pregnant. The thought that they might attract to many questions, Like how they knew Nova was pregnant before Sprx did, and in Gibson's case, before she did lingered above the two and as they exchanged glances they realized that would have to really touch thin ice with Nova. Sprx could never find out about the truth.

After Dinner Antauri went to meditate, Otto and Chiro went to play some video games in the main command room, Nova went to bed and Gibson went to his lab. It seemed the usual routine for the team however Sprx wanted to do something that he had rarely even thought about before. Thank Gibson. Show Gibson some gratitude for his hard work. Well…today is a new day…

When Sprx reached the lab after helping Nova back to her room and saying his goodnights, he found Gibson reading some facts and figures of some sort.

''Hey Gibson.'' Sprx spoke up, making his presence known. Gibson jolted up in shock and twisted to look at Sprx.

''Hello Sprx, I…erm…didn't see you there.'' Gibson nervously ushered out. Shuffling his papers slightly and shoving them into the nearest draw.

''What have you got there?'' Sprx said, making conversation would be the easiest way to go about this.

''Oh, erm, nothing important. Just some numbers, you know, calculations on some type of biological- What can I do for you Sprx?'' Gibson hastily switched.

''Oh, well I…'' Sprx spluttered. Not use to the blatant change of subject and the fact he was about ton THANK Gibson. ''…just wanted to…erm…Nova told me about everything you did for her earlier; you know, the test and everything. I…well…I just wanted to…ya know, thank you for it. You didn't have to and you did and you took care of her and everything so…yeah, thanks.'' Sprx stood awkwardly at the end of his mini speech, not quite sure what to say next. There was almost a comfortable silence between the two, a complete understanding of acknowledgement and friendship, moments like these where hard to come by.

''Yes, well, anyone else would have done the same thing Sprx.'' Gibson smiled at Sprx, finally breaking the silence.

''Yeah, well, you did so…thanks again'' Sprx said shooting a quick smile at Gibson before hurriedly walking out. Gibson stared after Sprx a look confusion and worry placed on his face, however it had nothing to do with the unusual kindness Gibson was not use to receiving the from Sprx it came from the papers, hidden swiftly away in his top draw. Gibson slowly pulled the handle and opened the papers presenting the accursed things. Taking them out and re-reading the sheets Gibson shook his head.

''Please be wrong for once.'' He muttered to himself.

''Please.''

Hope you enjoyed that folks…Chapter 6 next…ahh I bet your wandering what exactly Gibson was looking at there…You'll have to continue reading to find out. There is change in this chapter so if you have just skimmed over and thought…there's no change! There is! Look again if you have to! The ending is vital for plot development later on… And please don't forget to review guys I am open to constructive criticisms, they are very helpful Just review I need to know how I'm doing!!! Until next time! 

**Permanent Chaos**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Another re-done chapter…there isn't too much changed in this one…I don't think…**

**Well whether you are re-reading all my lovely changes or reading for the first time…enjoy D**

**Chapter 6**

It had been 1 month since everyone, including Nova herself, had found out she was pregnant. And everybody, annoyingly, was acting as if she was about to break at any moment. Especially Sprx.

''Nova, will you sit down and let me do that!'' Sprx said grabbing the heavy tray out of her hands. Nova looked and felt extremely irritated. She was pregnant…not dying. She was sure she could handle a little work every now and then, and it wasn't even if she was that far gone. She was what? 2, 3 months max? Not even halfway through the pregnancy yet. If they were all going to be like this through the entire 7 months then they would have to have serious words…

''Sprx I'm perfectly capable of carrying that myself thanks!'' Nova snapped as her red furred boyfriend ushered her into the nearest chair.

''Sprx is right Nova, you should be sitting down. You don't want to over do it!'' Gibson said walking into the room, large boxes blocking his view. Nova rolled her eyes at them both as she fell lightly in her yellow chair. What did they expect her to do? Just sit around doing nothing all day everyday until the baby was born? Nova didn't think so…

She sat and fidgeted for about five minutes before the female stood up and left the main command room. She was getting tired of just sitting around and desperately wanted something to do, Nova wasn't used to all this over relaxing…she needed movement, action.

Suddenly, Nova felt as though she was being watched, she turned round sharply to inform the others that she was perfectly capable of walking without a babysitter, when there was a flash of bright light and Nova felt herself been taken from the spot where she stood. Her head flicked vigorously back and forth. She was no longer in the Super Robot; she was back in the Citadel of Bone.

Nova wished to death this were only a dream, because it felt so real.

Nova walked down a strongly lit corridor, stopping outside large ooze covered door. Whispers could be heard within the room and curiosity got the better of Nova as she pushed open the door and walked in. Sat in the middle of the room was unmistakably herself. But…she looked different. Her fur was a darker shade of yellow and seemed to have lost its golden glow and from the little she could see of her eyes they seemed to pierce whatever she was looking at with her deep red orbs. The dark furred Nova was definitely talking to someone who was wrapped tightly in some sort of black cloth beneath her arms. As the currently pregnant Nova took another step toward…herself, who appeared not to be pregnant she mentally noted, she was what was so interesting…Nova gasped and stopped in shock.

The (future?) Nova was with the little monkey who was with Sprx. This must be there child…

But why were they in the Citadel of Bone? Nova was confused, her mind buzzing with impossible ideas. What if she had turned evil like Mandarin and took her young child with her. Surely Sprx wouldn't let that happen, or had she been kidnapped or brainwashed or...Nova didn't know what to believe. All she wanted was to return back to the robot where she felt safe, and for once, be given too much attention by her over protective boyfriend and team mates.

Backing herself toward the door, eyes never leaving the sight before her, Nova could hear the soft rumbling of whispers that were escaping herself. Obviously, whatever they were talking about Nova wasn't ready for it and she wasn't about to stick around and find out something that she would clearly have to wait for. No matter how disheartening the scene proved.

Turning, Nova left the room with the dim light and sped down a passageway, her head looking left to right and back again furiously. Nova felt like she could barely breath. Suddenly she ran into something hard and found herself crashing down to the ground. There was another flash of bright light and Nova felt herself lying on the floor in agony.

Her eyes flicked open but her vision was blurred. In the haze Nova could just about make out the faint outlines of Gibson and Antauri.

''Nova!'' Their voices echoed in her head, Nova groaned in pain. Their voices were so much clearer than her vision…what was going in?

''Nova, are you alright?'' That was Chiro, Nova knew that much. Gradually, her vision started to return to her, the haziness seem to begin to clear. Nova could just begin to see the rest of the team were all bent over her, staring deeply into her face. Nova, although in pain, rolled her eyes and tried to sit up but she felt someone push her back down.

''Now Nova, I want you to lie every still for me. Okay?'' Gibson's voice registered in her mind. Something was wrong; Nova could tell by Gibson's voice, he was worried.

''What's wrong?'' Nova's own voice sounded croaky and distant. Suddenly she found herself be lifted off the ground. Gibson was saying something in the background, but all Nova could hear were whispers. Something about a great evil. A great evil coming for her. She was in danger, and she knew it. But what was Nova to do, tell the others that she had a bad dream and she was in danger? They would think she was psychotic. Or she'd hit her head too hard. Nova didn't know what to do. But what she did know was that the next year was going to be exceptionally difficult…

Nova had spent the next two weeks in med lab. Gibson had taken exceptional care to her, the baby and had so tenderly tended to hear head, however, no one could decipher what had happened.

Including Nova herself.

She had come to the conclusion that it was best for everyone if she didn't tell the others about what she saw. But when she thought about it, who was it best for? It certainly wasn't the best for her or her baby. What good could come from telling the others? _They would just be twice as bad as they are already_ she argued.

Sprx had sat with her all day, everyday, rarely saying anything, even when he was urged to leave by the others did he not speak, for fear that something would happen if he so much as uttered a word. Nova, on the other hand, just drifted in and out of consciousness saying the odd word now and then, barely registering that Sprx, or anyone else for that matter, was there. Progressively Nova began to feel better, regaining her senses and rather than sleeping and slipping in and out all day she was soon sitting up in bed and demanding that Gibson let her go. However Gibson was adamant that she wasn't going anywhere until he was truly satisfied that Nova and her baby were in perfect health.

''C'mon Gibson, don't leave me locked up in here!'' Nova complained. Gibson had just run more tests on a very agitated Nova, could see that today it was going to be particularly hard to keep her in med bay. However, Antauri had asked Gibson to keep Nova in until they could find out what was wrong with her or at least discover something that would possible give them an idea nonetheless, Nova was adamant that she didn't know herself and although the others were skeptical; without that kind of information there was nothing they could do but keep her in.

However Gibson was under strict orders not to let Nova know, yet he was becoming tiresome of Nova's complaining.

''Nova, you are not leaving this lab until I am entirely satisfied that your okay. I would expect you to be out in a couple of days anyway. I don't suppose you remember anything do you? Of how you came to hurl yourself into a solid wall?'' Of course she did, she remembered every minute of it, but she wasn't about to tell Gibson that.

''No, it's all just a haze really...Hey Gibson, I was just wandering if there had been any-'' Nova never got to finish her sentence as an alarm rang threw the robot. Nova went to jump out of the hard bed when Gibson stopped her.

''Don't think so, you're staying here!'' He said indigently.

''What!'' Nova yelled, outraged.

''Nova! You're in no state to fight, not only are you pregnant but you hit your head pretty hard. I suggest you stay here until we return and the danger is over.'' Gibson and Nova just stared each other, Gibson was waiting for Nova to say something and Nova was thinking for something impeccably clever to say.

''I...can't I…?'' Nova spluttered, Gibson just shook his head turning slightly when we heard Sprx calling his name down the corridor.

''Fine. But at least let me sit in the command room?!'' Nova said, defeated. Gibson thought of how long Nova had been stuck inside this tiny room and decided he would not argue. Except allow her this small privilege until they got back.

Nodding in agreement, Nova and Gibson hurried down the corridor, where they met a very confused Sprx who began to immediately protest, Nova not really in the mood to have Sprx rant, even if she was increasingly flattered he cared so much, hit him round the head with her tail and he was instantaneously silenced.

When the three arrived in the main command room Chiro, Otto and Antauri were gathered around the computer, watching formless rushing through the city streets and talking profusely about certain plans and strategies. Antauri, who had noticed the arrival of their fellow team members by the sound of rushing feet turned and began to speak but was stopped short at the sight of Nova.

''Nova, feeling better? I think it's bes-'' Nova stopped Antauri in mid sentence.

''Yeah thanks and I know. Gibson's already said. Don't worry I'm just gonna sit in here for abit. I've been sat in med lab way to long.'' Nova said, resignation tinting her voice. Antauri smiled sympathetically at the sight of Nova, desperate to get involved and yet temporarily incapable…it was like watching a kid who wasn't allowed to go the park…

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Chiro yelled...

''MONKEYS MOBILIZE!'' And with that, four robot monkeys ran to their stations leaving one to do nothing but sit and watch.

''My lord, the formless have began to invade the city'' An orange monkey bowed his head at his master.

''Good. Those filthy primates should be here soon, let me know when they approach.'' The master's thunderous voice echoed through the Citadel, his accomplice bowed his head again and left. As the reincarnate of the devil himself smiled smugly and thought about his oncoming plans for the planet Shuggazoom and that infernal Super Robot Monkey Team…the thought of disemboweling them crossed his mind and the master chuckled evilly, mentally storing that for later; the orange monkey soon returned…with news that he was sure the King would be happy about…well as happy as the King of all evil could be…

''The monkeys approach the army my lord. Shall I deploy the poison darts?'' The monkey stared at his powerful master, gripping his staff and looking a little thoughtful. Leaning forward he stared at the screen before him.

''Good work Mandarin. But do not deploy the darts just yet. Something is amiss, I want to find out what first.'' Mandarin stared at the screen, mimicking his master, although he could not see whatever his master could.

''Yes...Yes'' Skeleton King muttered.

''What is it?'' Mandarin looked in confusion from his master to the screen and back again.

''They are one monkey short…the yellow one I believe, ahhh, interesting.'' Skeleton King narrowed his eyes, smiling maliciously.

''MANDERIN!'' He snapped. The monkey jumped and turned as quickly as he could bowing as low as possible to the Skeleton King.

''I want you to go and find out what is amiss, especially with the yellow monkey, report back to me the moment you find out...Do you understand?'' Mandarin looked as his master.

''Yes my lord. Leave it to me. '' The orange monkey then turned and left.

Nova sat watching through the computer as her fellow team mates fought many formless, and all the time Nova wished she were out there with them. However, she knowingly kicked herself afterwards, she was having a baby! This was probably the biggest thing likely to happen to her and she was sour about not going out and pulverizing some formless?

Suddenly, there was a humungous explosion and a door was thrown across the room, followed by the ugly face of Mandarin…along with six huge formless.

''Hello Nova.'' He spoke, sickly sweet, a smug smile to match his smug tone. Nova activated her huge yellow fists but knew she couldn't do much, and the ultimate realization seemed to dawn on Mandarin as well, Mandarin simply pointed at Nova and all six lunged forward. Nova, who wasn't nearly as prepared as she would have liked to have been; unable to contact the rest of the team from her position, managed to turn one formless into goo before the other five swarmed and painfully placed Nova under restraint.

''See, what I don't understand is why your not out there…fighting with the others. I…Skeleton King and me are quite curious. You not the sitting and watching type are you Nova? You never were, so-'' Mandarin stopped, Mandarin he had begun circling Nova however he had come to a halt when he noticed the bulge around her midriff. He gasped.

''Now now Nova, you've been keeping a very big secret now haven't you…?'' Mandarin asked cockily. Nova tried her best too look disbelieving.

''I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Mandarin.'' She spat. No way was she giving him any satisfaction of the truth, nonetheless, Nova silently prayed that someone would notice the damage to the Super Robot…

''Come on my yellow sister. You cannot hide the truth.'' Nova stayed silent.

''There's no need to be so rude Nova. We are basically family. Despite the fact that we both despise each other. Or how traitorous we are…'' Mandarin smiled pointedly. That had hit a nerve. Nova could feel the anger bubbling up within her.

''Traitorous?! You're the traitor Mandarin you sick son of a-''

''Nova, come in Nova…Nova? You there? Nova?! Nova come in…No-'' The communicator was switched off by a orange furred hand, its owner staring spitefully at Nova.

''Don't want them interrupting our cozy little chat now do we? And Nova, that's not the sought of language you should use with your guests.'' It was then that Mandarin dropped his sarcastic demeanor. Growing impatient.

''Time waits for no monkey. Admit the truth Nova. You are with child.'' Nova and Mandarin stared at each other, before Nova laughed.

''You're crazy Mandarin. Pregnant? Me? You've got the wrong girl.'' Mandarin raised his head a little higher, Nova mimicked his movement.

''Really…then how else are we going to explain this rather large bulge to the stomach…'' Nova glanced down and then back up at the other monkey…how was she going to explain that…

''Mandarin, I'm not pregnant…'' Nova tried to sound a little more confident than she felt at that.

''...it's just fat!'' Nova lied again; She certainly didn't want the news getting back to Skeleton King. That was asking for trouble. Disaster with a capital D.

''Of course it is. That's what it always is isn't it Nova…but I'm sure that many of the female species try to avoid admitting that they've put on weight…correct me if I'm wrong.'' said Mandarin, turning his hand into a tight fist, this action did not go unmissed by Nova, who gulped.

''You always were a smart ass Mandarin…and I'm pretty sure that that little piece of information is most consistent of _human_ woman. As I am a cyborg…half robot, half monkey, you stand corrected.'' Mandarin scowled. Nova tried to wriggle free of her restraints, but felt the hands of the formless tighten around her arms. Mandarin, losing all patience, strode up to Nova, fist raised.

''Nova you need to learn that that tone will not get you anywhere with me. Or Skeleton King. He will be no where near as lenient as I am; for that reason I believe that you need a lesson…and as this is only fat…you won't mind me using it as a personal punch bag then…'' With that Mandarin threw his fist forward, toward Nova's stomach. Nova, in a moment of panic, yelled in fear.

''Expensive fat is it?'' Mandarin laughed, so close he could feel her fur brushing against his fist. Smiling smugly, Mandarin turned and began to walk away, waving his hand in the air, signaling the formless to drop their prey and leave.

''Well the master will be surprised to hear about this…'' Mandarin commented. Casting one last glance at Nova, lying on the floor...exhausted.

Well folks, hope you enjoyed that…poor poor Nova…

**Please review! **

**And I have noticed that I don't take enough time to just thank you guys for reading…it really does mean a lot to me! **

**And if you review it means even more! I, like any other self respecting author, love to hear what you guys have to say. **

**Whether you love it or hate it…let me know! D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here is Chapter 7, hope you liked Chapter 6, don't get to r&r!**

**Disclaimer- As you already know I don't own the SRMTHF, and if you didn't already know that, you do now. **

''Are you sure?'' Skeleton King asked his orange furred accomplice.

''Yes my lord, the yellow monkey is defiantly with child, she told me herself...basically'', Mandarin looked up at his master.

''Well I do believe this could work to our advantage, if the monkey is with child it is sure to be powerful. Extremely powerful'', Skeleton King smiled to himself. Mandarin looked confused.

''What do you mean?'',

''That monkey will have the blood of two warriors who both carry the power primate. The child is sure to have inherited the power primate from them, it will certainly make it unique. But he question is...how to get it?'' Mandarin was still confused. Shouldn't the child being twice as strong as their parents be a bad thing, he thought.

''Get what master?'', Skeleton King looked irritated.

''The child. I believe it will provide useful to us. However those filthy primates will hard to separate from it. Especially the mother...unless...'' Skeleton King was plotting, plotting something evil. As usual.

''Unless what my lord?'' Mandarin was becoming annoyed now. He understood how the child could be venerable to them, but what else was his master thinking.

''We could take the mother as well, harness not only the Childs magic but the mothers also. The hyper Force would dare not hurt them. Two is always better than one of course.'', Mandarin now fully understood, and he liked it allot. Hit the Hyper Force right where it hurt. Their own family taken. It was the perfect plan. He and Skeleton King would surely destroy the Hyper Force now.

Sprx took one look at the robot and ran as fast as he could to the main command room, where he found Nova on the floor shaking.

''Nova! Nova you alright?'', Nova leant on Sprx and stood up, still shaking, she hugged him as hard as she could, before passing out in his arms. The others suddenly burst into the room and rushed over to Sprx who still holding Nova in his arms.

''She's okay'' He said before anyone could ask..

''She's just a little shaken up that's all'', Sprx then lifted her up and carried her to her room. When he got to her room, he kicked open the door and laid Nova gently on the bed. The others had all followed Sprx to Nova's room and stood outside the door staring at Sprx. He turned around and just stared back.

''She seems okay, but I will check her later when she's awake, just to make sure'', Gibson said facing the others, who were all staring at Nova. Chiro directed his attention to Sprx.

''Sprx, are you alright?'', Chiro asked. He could see that Sprx was worried about Nova, they all were, but not as much as Sprx.

''Yeah, I'm fine. As long as Nova's okay.'', there was an awkward silence before Sprx spoke again.

''Well better get going and fix the robot. That mess ain't gonna clean itself'', Sprx went to walk out the door but Chiro stepped in front of him.

''Sprx...Why don't you stay here with Nova. Me and the others will clean up downstairs...okay?'' Chiro stared at Sprx and even though Chiro was only fourteen, Sprx knew when Chiro was asking him to do something and when he was telling him to do something. Without saying anything Sprx spun round and went to sit by Nova. The others stood in the doorway for moment before leaving.

Nova woke an hour later, her heart pounding hard deep inside her. She looked around and saw Sprx asleep next to her. She lifted up the covers and threw them over Sprx who was shivering on the bed. And began to creep as quietly as she could out of the room. She got right up to the door before Sprx's eyes flicked open.

''And where do you think you're going?'', Sprx smiled at Nova as she slowly turned around. Nova smiled back.

'C'mon, come and sit down.'', Sprx shuffled along the bed so Nova could sit where he had just slept.

''Nova, what happened?'', Sprx looked at Nova. Nova looked confused. Even though she knew what he was talking about she didn't really want to re-live it in her mind.

''When?'', Nova said innocently.

''Don't act stupid Nova, ya know when. When someone added the very large window to the robot!'', Sprx just continued to stare at Nova.

''Oh'', was all Nova could say. At that minute the others walked in and all smiled at the sight of Nova sitting up in bed. Nova began to inspect the others, she was overcome with relief in seeing that everyone was okay, they stood expectantly waiting for an explanation. There was silence until Sprx finally spoke.

''So are ya gonna tell us what happened or are we gonna have to stand...sit here all day?'' Nova took a deep breath as she re-lived the vivid memories of what happened with Mandarin not only to the others but in her mind. When she finished the others all just stood in shock.

''That bloody ba...''

''SPRX!'' Antauri yelled. ''There is no need for that language, no matter how we think of him. The main thing is that Nova and the baby are alright.''

''Suppose'' Sprx muttered.

''I wonder why he didn't try to destroy you'' said Otto. Sprx, Antauri, Gibson and Chiro all gaped at him.

''I'm not saying that I wanted him to, it's just whenever we meet the guy he always try's to destroy us. And he managed to get one of us on our own, and hardly in any state to fight and all he does is talk. It just seems weird, that's all. Wow...that was a mouthful!'' The others just continued to gape at Otto.

''You managed to figure all that out on your own?'' Chiro turned to Otto, who just shrugged.

''Otto does have a point though'' Spoke Antauri, everyone turned to face him. ''Mandarin's behaviour is very peculiar, please don't take offence Nova, but I would have expected him to try and harm you in one way or another'', Gibson nodded his head in agreement, he then moved towards Nova and began to check her stomach to make sure it was alright. Nova just lay back on the bed and waited for Gibson to finish his examination.

''Well I would like to run a scan on you Nova, but I'm positive that everything is fine. The scan will just confirm that, I will also be able to find the sex of the baby if you like, I think your far enough gone'', Gibson looked from Nova to Sprx and back again. Nova jumped out of the bed and began to walk down to the lab, she was closely followed by Sprx and Gibson. Nova sensed something was wrong. Why weren't they being as hyped up about her being nearly attacked by five formless than when they were when she bumped her head. Then she began to think about those weird visions she'd been having. Were they real? They looked and felt it, but something was amiss. And Nova was going to find out what.

When they got the lab Nova climbed on one of the beds, (with the help of Sprx of course!) And Gibson attached her to the computer where it began to scan her body. Gibson and Sprx stared at the screen intently. Chiro and the others had thought that Nova and Sprx needed a little space and had gone to tidy up the rest of the mess in the main command room. Which still looked like a bomb site.

''Well, everything seems to be in order'', said Gibson continuing to stare at screen. He looked at some notes that were written right in the corner of the screen before speaking again.

''A ha! Judging by the...'' Sprx held up his hand.

''No scientific talk brain strain, give it to us straight'', Gibson frowned at Sprx's comment before shaking his head and carrying on.

''Your going to have a girl...congratulations!'' Nova began to laugh and Sprx hit his head on the wall.

''Ha! You owe me 30 bucks!'' Gibson chuckled before turning off the computer and disconnecting Nova.

''Great! I'm going to go and tell the others!'', and with that Nova strolled out of med lab grinning to herself.

''You lost the bet huh?'' Gibson asked, as him and Sprx left the med lab after Nova.

How could you guess.'' Said Sprx miserably.

''MANDARIN!'' Skeleton Kings Voice echoed through the Citadel. Mandarin scurried into the room.

''Yes master?''

''Prepare the ship, I want to waste no time in taking that child and it's mother'' Skelton King laughed at his master plan as it began to unfold. Soon he would be able to hold the whole power primate in his hand. Thanks to the child.

**Okay, peeps. So that is chapter 7. Hoped ya liked it, I will update soon, so plz r&r!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here is chapter 8, please don't forget to r&r!**

**Disclaimer- As I have said many times before...I DO NOT own the SRMTHF or any other character or thing related to them! **

Chapter 8

The Citadel of bone silently glided towards Shuggazoom.

''Send an army of formless to the city centre the minute we reach Shuggazoom. By the time we enter the planets atmosphere those snivelling monkeys will already know we're here, and I need them out the way.'' Skeleton stared into his staff, a hologram off Shuggazoom appeared, Skeleton King wrapped his hand around it and crushed it to dust.

''One day Shuggazoom, I will rule over you, but for now, I'll take those filthy primates'', He laughed to himself. Skeleton King's plan was beginning to unravel and there was no-one to stop him. Not even the Hyper Force.

''Master, the army is ready'', the army had been ready for the last five hours, but Mandarin thought it best to make it look like he was doing something.

''How do you plan on taking the female monkey my lord?'', Mandarin asked. He had a feeling it had something to do with him.

''I want you and the hyper formless to go and get her...using any means necessary.''

''Yes master'' And with that Mandarin left the ship along with five multi-coloured formless.

''Skeleton King is fast approaching and there is an army of formless attacking the city!'', Gibson yelled through the alarm. He slammed his hand down on one of the buttons on the keypad right in front of him and the alarm ceased. Everyone turned to the screen where there was an image of the Citadel fast approaching. However Sprx was fixed on Nova.

''What?'' said Nova staring back at Sprx who was still looking at Nova. The others turned to stare between Sprx and Nova.

''I...I don't think its safe here for you'' said Sprx his face flicking from the screen to Nova.

''And why not!'', Nova asked, irritated.. Sprx turned to look at the rest of the team.

''Two reasons. One...there's a giant whole in the side of the robot and two...don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that Mandarin turns up, finds out Nova's pregnant and then Skeleton King launches an attack on the city. It must have something to do with you.'', Nova took her gaze off Sprx to look at the computer screen and then on the others.

''I do believe Sprx has a point, it is defiantly not safe here for Nova and this is a surprise attack, obviously Mandarins visit earlier today had been planned.'', Nova glared at the others as they began to agree with Antauri.

''Well, what do you want me to do, hide in the ice cream shop?'' Nova turned to Sprx, she seemed to know what he was going to say before he even said a word.

''No! Don't even think about it!'' Nova shot at him.

''Oh c'mon Nova, it won't be for long'', Sprx said

''No, I don't want to Sprx...I won't.'', Nova was determined not to do something, she had already made up her mind and she wasn't about to change it.

''Are you getting a word of this?'' Chiro muttered to Otto

''Nope'' Otto replied.

''What are you two talking about!'', Chiro butt in. Sprx took a deep breath before speaking.

''I think...that we should hide Nova...'' No-one spoke. Chiro looked up at the screen then from Nova to Sprx.

''I agree with Sprx, it's too risky to leave Nova here on her own, especially in the state the robot's in.'', Nova looked appalled.

''No, I am NOT hiding'' Nova said staring at everyone.

''Nova...I think you should. Just to be on the safe side'' Antauri spoke his voice was stern but concerning.

''But...I...'', Nova shook her head. ''I can see I'm not going to win...fine...I'll go but I'm not staying there all day''. The team then broke into two groups, Sprx, Otto and Nova would go down to the hidden fortress, **(or whatever it's called! You know the place in the park!) **When they reached the place where Nova was to say, Nova suddenly became very anxious. Maybe this is the right thing to do, she thought. It would certainly keep, not only her, but the baby safe till the others got back.

They walked into the centre of the room and Nova turned to face Sprx. Otto walked to the main computer and began pressing in keys, pictures of the whole city appeared on the screen.

''Well Nova, you should be...'', Otto stopped in mid sentence. He had turned round to see Nova and Sprx kissing in a tight embrace. He quickly turned away and began walking around the room whistling as if he saw nothing, being careful not to let them in his line of vision. Otto suddenly heard muffled laughter in which he turned to see both Sprx and Nova laughing at him. He turned red in embarrassment.

''So...erm...Nova, you should be able to see everything that's going on from here okay. And I've input a signal so you can talk to us if ya need us'', Otto smiled awkwardly and began to inspect his feet.

''Thanks Otto'', Nova said, Otto looked up smiled again and then began to head for the door. Sprx slowly backed out the door still talking to Nova.

''...so just be careful alright! I don't want _any _of you coming back with an arm or leg missing or something like that'', Nova stared after them.

''I mean it Sprx!'', Nova warned. Sprx just laughed.

''Me! I'm always caref...'' Buuf! Sprx tripped over his own feet and had fallen straight on his backside. Nova and Otto were in hysterics. Sprx Stood up and began to dust himself off, once Nova had stopped laughing she turned to Otto.

''You'll watch his back?'', she asked.

''I'll watch his back!'' Otto replied before the door slammed shut leaving Nova all on her own...still laughing to herself at Sprx.

As the formless spread throught the city, Mandarin and the five hyper formless moved swiftly across the city unnoticed, until they reached the robot. Where, keeping an eye out for one of the hyper force they climbed through the hole, made by Mandarin earlier and slowly searched the robot. There was no sign of the yellow monkey anywhere.

''My brothers are not to be underestimated, we should have realised that they would hide her. But where?'' He spoke too his master tekinanetcally.

''I want that monkey Mandarin'' Skeleton spoke harshly. He was angry Mandarin knew that. Then suddenly Mandarin thought of the most likely place to hide someone.

''I know where she is master, but I need more time, we need another distraction or we will not reach her in time'', Skeleton considered this for a moment.

''I will supply you with one more distraction Mandarin, but remember that failure is not an option. Either bring back the monkey alive or I will take your life instead, do not disappoint me Mandarin'' Skeleton said, his voice as cold and bitter as it ever was.

''No master, I will not'', the connection was cut and Mandarin headed towards the hidden fortress.

Nova watched the screen intently as the rest of the team fought formless. She was becoming restless and she had only been there an hour. Nova stood up and walked round to a small couch like bed which sat in the corner of the room. She lay down and began to massage her stomach, which was really big by now. Then suddenly there was a sharp pain in her side. Nova gasped. And again, Nova suddenly began to laugh to herself. First it was quiet then it got louder and louder. Her baby was kicking for the first time. She stopped abruptly and gasped grabbing her stomach. Ow, she thought. Maybe this kicking stuff isn't all it's cracked up to be. Nova just lay on the bed stroking and lump and gasping every time the baby kicked. She was half asleep when Nova heard the sound of the doors opening and footsteps walking towards her. She opened her eyes and sat up. The Nova gasped.

''How the hell did you get in here!'', shouted Nova.

''Well, well, well Nova, never really had you down as the hiding type'', Mandarin smirked.

''Well it wasn't as if I came here by choice!'', Nova pulled out her large yellow fists.

''Oh please, you know that you're as good without those things as you are with them'', Mandarin signalled at the large formless to restrain Nova. She turned to hit the large yellow one that grabbed for her arm. But it made a large fist and threw her into the side of the wall.

''NO! The master wants her and the child alive and unharmed. Although that was very effective'', Mandarin turned and walked out of the room followed by the formless carrying the unconscious body of Nova.

''Master, we have her'', Mandarin looked up at the sky to see a small ship flying towards him. Once it landed Mandarin and the formless climbed in and it automatically flew into the air heading straight for the Citadel of bone.

The formless suddenly stopped attacking, the huge monster that had begun to spread its evil across the city vanished into thick ooze. The Hyper Force stood in confusion.

''Where did they all go?'' Otto questioned. Sprx suddenly felt his stomach fall inside him.

''Nova!'', He cried, before he even got there he knew she was gone. As he run through the streets, the others following him closely behind, he tried to convince himself that he was being stupid. But once he reached the doorway, the state of the ooze covered floor told him all he needed to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here is Chapter 9, Hope ya like it, thanx to everyone who reviewed all the other chapters and plz don't forget to review this chappie! **

Chapter 9

Nova awoke about and hour and a half later, lying on some sort of stone bed her hands wrapped in chains. They clanked beneath her hands as Nova desperately tried to escape.

''I wouldn't bother Nova, those chains are unbreakable'', Mandarin appeared from the shadowy part of the room.

''What the hell do you want from me!'',

''Now now Nova, no need to get snappy, all will come clear soon'', Mandarin turned and left the room, Nova just glared after him. No matter how much she struggled and fought, the chains would not break. After about an hour of trying to escape, Nova's arms fell weakly to her side. Nova didn't know how long she had been lying there when Mandarin returned, caring a small plate of food.

''How long do you and Skeleton King Plan on keeping me here exactly?'' Nova asked, she was staring at Mandarin who place the plate just in arms reach of Nova and stepped back. He studied Nova carefully before answering.

''That's a good question, you can ask him that when he gets here'',

''Who? Skeleton King? He's coming down here?'' Nova looked confused.

''Yes actually, you should be honoured Nova. It's not often that he comes down to see his prisoners'', Nova laughed.

''So that's what I am, a prisoner. I shouldn't worry though, the rest of the team will be here soon. Look's like my little vacation will be cut short. What a shame, I was having so much fun!'' Mandarin just looked smug.

''You know Nova, that sarcasm will get you killed one day, you better not talk to Skeleton King like that otherwise you and your baby will never see the light of another day. Actually your baby will never get to see day.'' Nova tried to lunge at Mandarin but the chains held her tightly back. Mandarin laughed.

''You nasty piece of she...''

''Language Nova! Wouldn't want to teach your baby bad habits now would you?'' Mandarin laughed again. There was suddenly a thunderous bang and Skeleton King strode in. Mandarin fell into a bow and Nova's attention shot straight up to Skeleton King.

''Welcome Nova, the dungeon is such a great place to be, is it not?''

''If you're into that kinda thing...me? I prefer the not wrapped in chains, sun coming through a window sort of thing'', Skeleton King smirked.

''How can you be so sure of yourself, when I have you and your baby's life in my hands'', Nova looked down at her stomach and then glared at Skeleton King.

''I can make all your problems go away Nova, I can make you feel free. Turn you into a leader, give you power. All these 'I might's'...they should really be 'I will' '', Nova looked confused then suddenly realising of what Skeleton King might do, she looked scared.

''Don't worry Nova, it will all be over soon.'' Skeleton King lifted his large bone staff and pointed it at Nova. There was a flash of bright purple light. A scream. Then silence.

Sprx slammed his fist on the wall.

''How could we let this happen!'' He said angrily. It had been almost 7 hours since Nova had gone missing and the team had no way of finding her.

''Sprx, getting angry will not solve anything. I know you're worried about Nova, we all are, but we will find her some how. You have to be sure of that'' Antauri was getting restless himself and was desperately trying to calm down Sprx.

''How can I be sure of anything anymore! I promised I'd protect her!'', Sprx punched the wall again, this time much harder and leaving a small but very noticeable dent in the wall. The others all just watched as Sprx got more and more frustrated. He lent his head on the wall and began breathing in deeply. Antauri walked over to Sprx placing one of his silver hands on one of Sprx's shoulders.

''I...I just don't know what I'd do if I lost her or the baby'', Sprx looked at Antauri through the corner of his eye. A silent drop trickled from his eye and down his cheek. Before falling endlessly to the ground.

''I don't wanna lose her'', Sprx turned his head all the way round to face Antauri.

''You won't'', Antauri looked at how hard Sprx was taking this. He tried to imagine what Sprx was feeling. But the pain was just too much.

When Nova woke, she instinctively stared down at her body. Her fur was slowly turning a dark yellow colour and she smiled in satisfaction. Although Nova was still locked in the dungeon she seemed happy and she someone would come and free her soon. And as if on cue Mandarin walked into the room and began to unchain her.

''Feeling better?'' Mandarin asked.

''Loads...Now where's Skeleton King?'' Nova replied her voice edgy and dark. Mandarin smiled to himself. Perfect he thought.

''Right this way'' He gestured. Nova followed Mandarin out of the dungeon and down a long, dimly lit corridor that she was positive she had seen before and into another dark and dreary room.

''Nova, how nice of you to join us'' Skeleton said his voice booming through the Citadel. Nova just smiled.

'So what's the plan?'' Nova questioned. Mandarin stared at her. Skeleton King looked intrigued.

''The plan?'' Nova nodded.

''Why, to destroy the Hyper Force of course!'' Then he laughed an evil laugh. So evil that all the walls shook in fear.

The next 6 months passed quickly for Nova. She had, had no contact with the Hyper Force- not that she wanted it - but she had been busy helping Mandarin and Skeleton King plot to take over Shuggazoom. Although they had not seen he Hyper Force themselves, they knew that they were searching for Nova and it was only a matter of time before they found her.

'' My lord, it's only matter of time before she has they baby, do you really expect us to be able to handle that?'' Skeleton King looked not only annoyed but highly offended.

''Mandarin, are you questioning my ability?'' Mandarin looked shocked.

''No no my lord, I merely just mea...'' Skeleton King cut across him.

''I know what you meant, however as a matter of fact I have planned for that day. I have asked an...associate of mine of help us with this...event.'' Mandarin spread a look of confusion on his face.

''His name is Dr. Doom and he said he will gladly do the job''

''Can we trust him master?'',

''Yes, I believe we can, I have known him a long time now Mandarin. He is very trustworthy'' Mandarin nodded.

''And what about Nova, my lord. What does she think?''

''Who cares what she thinks! However I have already thought of that and the pathetic monkey has already agreed''

''Trust me Mandarin, all is going according to plan.''

''Has anyone seen Sprx?'' Chiro asked. Sprx had taken to disappearing for long periods of the day. Ever since Nova had been kidnapped. Antauri had insisted that they all leave him be, while the rest of the team continued to search for Nova. It taken them two months to fix up the robot and throughout that Sprx did nothing but stress at the others. But ever since they had left Shuggazoom Sprx was rarely seen and could often be found sitting in his room...thinking about Nova.

''Have you tried his room?'' Gibson asked.

''Yeah, He's not in there.'' Otto looked up from what he was doing (fixing an object of some sort) to stare at Chiro.

''Have ya tried Nova's room?'' He asked.

''Nova's room?'' Chiro looked confused.

''Yeah, He was in there earlier, looking for something I think.'' Chiro shrugged and walked towards Nova's room. When he got there he found Sprx sitting on her bed staring at a picture of both of them together, holding hands.

''Sprx are you okay?'' Chiro asked. Sprx looked up at Chiro his face gave a look of confusion.

''What?'' Chiro said. Sprx got off the bed and walked toward Chiro, the picture still clutched in his hand.

''Look at this picture...notice anything?'' Sprx spoke handing Chiro the picture. Chiro studied it carefully. There was something defiantly wrong with it.

''See it?'' Sprx asked. Chiro nodded. ''What do ya think it is?'' Chiro shook his head.

''I dunno?'' Chiro became just as confused as Sprx was. It was just a picture, and Chiro knew it wasn't like that when the picture was taken. It must have been recent change. But how was that possible?

''Maybe we should show Antauri?'' Sprx nodded in agreement. He took the picture from Chiro and walked out the room, and down to the main command room.

''Yo! Gibsy! Where's Antauri?'' Gibson looked furious.

''I don't know Sparky!'' Sprx got just as mad as Gibson had when he's called him Gibsy.

''I told you never to call me that!'' Sprx shot at him.

''Well don't call me Gibsy then!'' Gibson shot back. Chiro knew a fight was brewing and stood between the two.

''SHUT UP both of you!'' He yelled. He took a deep breath as they suddenly turned quiet.

''That's better, right onto more pressing matters. Sprx the picture?'' Sprx stared at Chiro before remembering what he was doing.

''Oh right, yeah.'' Sprx said, distracted. Otto and Antauri entered the room.

''What was all the shouting about?'' Otto asked before slumping into his green chair.

'Nothing'' Chiro replied before either Sprx or Gibson could answer. Chiro walked toward Sprx and took the picture from him before handing it to Antauri. Antauri looked confused.

''Look at it and tell me if you notice anything.'' Chiro said. Otto and Gibson gathered around Antauri to view the picture as well.

''What happened?'' Antauri asked. Chiro shrugged.

''That's exactly what I wanna know, I mean the change must have occurred recently right?'' Antauri frowned and took another look at the picture. There was Nova and Sprx but Nova looked different. Her fur was more of a dark yellow colour rather than a golden yellow. And her eyes, weren't the usual bubblegum pink but, what can only be described as a blood red. Not only that but where Nova stood there seemed to be a black mist covering her body, a sort of aura overshadowing her. Antauri began to worry, as he realised what was happening.

''That's impossible!'' Everyone stared at Antauri.

''What! What's impossible!'' Chiro asked.

'' The black mist...?'' Antauri muttered

''What!'' Sprx urged. Antauri shook his head.

''Antauri what!'' Sprx stared at him bewildered. Antauri sighed. He knew he had to tell them some time. It was just a shame he had to tell them now, after all that was happening with Nova. And taking another a breath, Antauri began telling the others exactly what he knew.

''Over a thousand years ago there was a planet called 'The Forbidden Realm. It was a place where good and dark magic co-existed with one another. However there

once was a legendary group, who called themselves 'Magic Hunters',

''Magic Hunters?'' Chiro asked confused. Antauri sighed.

''Yes, they were people who believed that all magic was evil and wanted to rid the world of it. Believe it or not there are certain ways that magic itself can be destroyed. Anyway, these Magic Hunters went in search of the planet. However when they found it, it was a dry and desolate wasteland. But beneath the ground was a powerful, evil magic that had to be protected at all costs. The guardians of this magic were both good and evil that worked together to keep it safe. For if it ever escaped, well the consequences would be...devastating. This magic was so evil that it could not be named, however they were determined to find it and destroy it. They were able to locate it and unfortunately release it. The guardians magic was useless against the hunters and once the magic was released it killed everything on the planet.'' Antauri took a long, slow deep breath before continuing.

''Many have tried to vanquish it, but it has turned out, well impossible'' Antauri

stared at the others who were all gob smacked.

''What does it look like?'' Otto asked, amazed.

''It does not have a particular form and changes to its environment. However whenever it is seen it is normally a dark mist or aura of some kind'',

''So what are you saying? That Nova has been taken over by a thousand year old aura!'' Sprx exclaimed. Antauri merely nodded.

''You must remember the mist will do anything to survive and therefore needs a life force of some sort. It takes life from whatever it takes over. However I am not sure Skeleton king is fully aware of the power of the mist'' Chiro looked confused.

''Look, Antauri, I know that Skeleton King isn't that bright but...'' Antauri cut him off.

''Chiro, I am quite certain that Skeleton does not want to harm Nova. The mist is a slave until it has gained enough strength to overthrow the universe. In which nothing can stop it'', Sprx bowed his head, Gibson and Otto just stared at Antauri and Chiro was glancing between them all.

''Great, so it sucks you dry and turns you evil. I bet Nova is having a brilliant time!'' Sprx said sarcastically.

''Unfortunately, Nova wouldn't be aware of what's happening. It changes you in ways it sees fit. So, in Nova's case, you're right Sprx. It would most certainly turn her evil'' Antauri stared at his red furred friend, he could see that this was all eating away at Sprx on the inside.

''How did you know all that from just looking at that picture?'' Otto asked Antauri. Otto had become extremely confused and all this information was making his head hurt.

''My masters taught me all about it, although we did not speak of it much. However there are ways to defeat it. But Nova would have to do it herself'', Sprx's head perked up.

''How'' He questioned.

''Nova is locked deep within her mind, the mist is controlling her, but if something were to trigger her mind and make her break out. Like a memory or an image, well she could fight it out of her'', Sprx looked lost in thought. There was low beeping noise coming from the computer. Gibson ran over to see what is was.

''Team, I'm picking up a signal. It's small but I think I can get a trace on it'', Sprx rushed over to the computer.

''Is it Nova?'' Sprx asked quickly.

''Could well be, but it's impossible to tell really'' Sprx stared intently at the screen. Antauri just stared at him from where he stood.

Don't give up hope just yet my friend...we will find her, he thought


	10. Chapter 10

**Okey dokey, so here comes chapter 10, this story is alot longer than I actually expected it to be. And there alot of things happening that I didn't realise I was gonna put in, but anyways, I guess that's what really makes a story huh? Not knowing what's gonna happen next! Lol! Anyways...here we go. Hope ya like it n plz don't forget to r&r!**

Chapter 10

Dr.Doom was a man of many words. He voiced his opinion wherever called for and helped those who were in need. However his name reflected nothing of the man he appeared to be. He was caring and considerate, giving all that he could and taking nothing. Well other than a fee of course. He like any other person thrived on money. It was the thing that made him tick, as he had once said. A well paid, well respected man. So what made him become a slave to the most evil and feared people in the universe? Maybe he enjoyed the fact he was doing something that no-one else was doing, or maybe he was just evil, to put it that way. Either way, the man everyone thought they knew was very different from the man he actually was.

Nova was nine months pregnant and was unable to do anything anymore. As much as Skeleton King disliked it, he had no other option than to let her rest. He was becoming extremely restless and it was only when Radom arrived. That he finally realised that all those months of careful planning were finally being put into action.

''Right, well where's the patient?'' Dr.Doom said. His tune not quite matching to the atmosphere of the room. Skeleton raised his staff and pointed to the furthest door on the right.

''Remember Doom, I want the mother _and_ the baby in perfect condition. If either is harmed it will be your life as repayment'' Dr.Doom just stared at Skeleton and shook his head violently. He stood for a moment as he watched Skeleton king rustle round for something.

''Take this, you will need it'', it was small, oval shaped piece of equipment. Doom guessed that is was a communicator, but wasn't sure. However there was only one way to find out. He walked over to the door that Skeleton King had pointed to. Doom turned to see Skeleton King observing him. And without another thought he pushed open the door. He stepped in the room and stared around taking a good look at his workplace. In the corner of the room he could just about see the outline of a small creature. With a big stomach. He clutched the communicator tightly and pressed his thumb onto the button.

''You must be Dr. Doom'' The creature said. The doctor nodded.

''Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.'' It stepped out the shadows. ''Well, not like this I can't'', Nova smiled at the man stood before her. There was something that struck her about him. He reminded her of someone she used to know, someone who was just like a doctor. With all their remedies and compositions. A sudden image burst into her mind, Nova couldn't see it very clearly but could make out a monkey sized blue figure. Her fur began to turn back to its old golden state, however Nova quickly shook her head and as quick as it began to turn golden, it turned dark yellow again. Doom stared at the creature, bewildered, he then thought of what Skeleton King had said and shuddered. He was one person that Doom didn't want to get on the wrong side of. And clearing his throat Doom began to speak.

''Erm...Good evening, as you well know I'm Dr.Doom and I will be in charge of delivering your...child.'' Doom tapped his fingers, for some reason he was becoming increasing nervous talking to the creature. Who just stood expectantly?

''Right well, better press on. Firstly I would like you to step onto this table,'' Doom said, gesturing at the table in front of him. Nova walked up to it and watched as Dr.Doom walked around to help her up. She sat there for a moment and watched as he smiled and turned to unpack his things.

''Why do you do it?'' She asked. Doom turned around confused.

''Beg your pardon?''

''I asked you why do you do what you do? You don't seem...?'' Doom smiled.

''I don't seem the type do I? You were expecting some small, old, hunchbacked man with white hair and broken glasses, to be standing my place.''

''Yeah, yeah I was actually, not that I wanted one, but still...'' Nova trailed off.

''I do it because no-one else will. I was put on this earth to help others, and that is what I'm doing. No matter who they are.'' Nova smiled. Doom turned back around to continue with what he was doing. That reminded her of someone. There was another memory that had snuck away from the back of her mind. This one was more clear. She was at in bed, her fur back to it's original golden yellow. She was talking to someone, she wasn't sure exactly who though. They were telling her something about how she had a right to live. Nova couldn't quite make out the words. Doom looked up and saw the monkey's face, she looked lost. Her fur was changing again, the same colour it had before. The monkey spoke.

''Antauri...?''

''Sorry?'' Doom said. The monkey ignored him. But shook her head. The memory was gone, and her fur slowly grew dark again. Doom assumed that this was a common occurrence and thought nothing of it. Once he finished unpacking he looked at the monkey again. She was staring at him.

''Right, well I'm all done. So, are you ready?'' Nova nodded.

''Lie down'' Doom ordered. Nova obeyed. He dressed himself in a green gown and pulled on a pair on long, white gloves but not before taking a surgetically white mask and covering his face. Doom then took a long, thin needle of the tray he had set out next to him and jabbed into a bottle of clear liquid. He pulled and pushed at the plunger on the other end until he was positive he had the right amount. He stared at the monkey and thought about what Skeleton King had said to him before he arrived.

''...this is no ordinary patient Doom, it is a cyborg and there you will need to make

sure you operating correctly...'' Skeleton king then went onto explain the exact position of any needle and where exactly its circuits were and where its own natural organs were.

Doom placed his hand on Nova's stomach and felt around.

''This won't hurt to much, just like a little bee sting'' He said before sharply pushing the needle onto Nova's fur and piercing her skin, injecting the liquid into her miniscule blood stream. Nova gasped and stiffened up. Before her body slumped limply on the bed ( **A/N By the way I don't know much about cyborgs and stuff so don't be mean in the reviewin if it sounds a bit...ya know...cruddy!)** and she fell into a deep sleep.

When Nova woke she could hear the sound of light snoring. She felt groggy and it took awhile for her to realise what actually happened. She turned her head to see a small figure sleeping soundly in a sort of boney crib next to her. She gasped and tried to sit up, but there was an immense pain across her stomach. She heard footsteps from the door and tried to see who it was. It was Mandarin.

''Nova'' He barked.

''You are to lay there and not move, Dr.Doom said you should stay in bed for at least 24 hours'' Mandarin seemed annoyed, but she didn't know if it was because of her or not.

''Where is he?'' Nova croaked.

''Who? Doom? He left a short while ago'' Nova just there lay. Judging by the tone of Mandarin's voice when he said Dooms name, it was not at all her fault he was snippy. Nova heard Mandarin walk away and before she knew it she had fallen asleep again.

It had been over 3 months since Gibson had thought he had found Nova, whether he had or not no-one would know, as the signal Gibson received died out after about an hour of chasing it. Since then Gibson and Sprx had been at each others throats, shooting nasty comments to each other whenever they the other.

''Look, brain strain just admit it! You don't know anything, cause if ya did we would have found Nova by now!'' Sprx shouted at Gibson at the 5th row of the day.

''Shut up Sparky! I haven't seen you come up with any good ideas lately! All you ever do is sit around and stare at her picture!'' Gibson screamed back. That last sentence cut Sprx deep and it hurt...it hurt alot. And Gibson seemed to realise this. Sprx just stared at him. The others who had all decided to stand and watch what new insults were thrown were all shocked.

''Sprx...I...'' But Gibson never got to finish his sentence for Sprx had left him standing there, feeling as guilty as ever.

Nova didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but there was loud crying noise in the distance and the sound of a very irritated monkey. Nova's eyes flicked open, her vision was blurred but she could see the orange outline of Mandarin and he was holding something upside down. As Nova's vision started to become clearer she realised what it was...it was her baby. And without thinking about what she was doing she flung herself of a hard bed and took the screaming bundle away from Mandarin. Before smacking him so hard that he went flying into the wall opposite.

''What the hell do you think you're doing!'' Nova yelled at him before trying to calm down the still screaming baby.

''I...I don't know! It wouldn't stop crying...!'' Mandarin yelled back. Nova was furious.

''You ever come near my baby again, and you're a dead monkey!'' Nova threatened. Mandarin just shook his head and strode out of the room. Nova looked down at the bundle, in her hands was her tiny little baby. She looked at up her mother. Nova smiled. She had dark pink eyes and was a dark shade of orange. **(A/N weird combination I know!) **This was her child, and in the back of Nova's mind she could here a small voice yelling at her. But Nova couldn't hear what it was saying. However, the more Nova tried to listen, the more faded the voice became. And, suddenly, as if someone had turned up the volume Nova could be hear what was being said. Nova began to argue with herself.

_Sprx should be here!_

Sprx, that traitor?

_No, your the traitor! Let go!_

What! Let go! Never!

_You have to, they'll know. The Monkey team will find us, they'll save me!_

No! Skeleton King wouldn't allow it! We're one

_Not anymore! Let go!_

Nova's fur gradually turned golden again. She could feel herself fighting deep within her. But whatever happened, she wouldn't let herself win.

What are you doing!

_Getting rid of you! This is my body not yours! That's my baby!_

No! This is our body, our baby! I...AM...YOU! Stop fighting it! It will only make it worse

_NO! I won't go back in the dark! You can't just leave me there!_

I can and I will, you soul is fading, leaving and in time your body will be my demise!

Nova could feel her inner self fall back, to the dark corner of her mind. She was weak and losing energy, fast. And drawing more energy from her Nova locked her inner self back to where she belonged.

''Sprx?'' Gibson had come and followed Sprx out of the robot and into the park after their fight. He found him sitting under a large oak tree staring at passers by.

''Sprx?'' Sprx turned to face Gibson and glared at him.

''Sprx, I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I did, it was unfair'' Gibson just stood and watched Sprx.

''You were right though, what am I doing?'' Gibson sighed.

''You're giving up'' Sprx looked down.

''Your letting yourself believe she's gone, or worse'' Sprx sighed. He knew what Gibson was saying was the truth he was giving up. He hadn't seen Nova in ages and

he missed her. But the worse thing was that Nova would be expecting the baby any time now and he wasn't there. He didn't even where 'there' was. Sprx looked up was about to speak to Gibson when he realised that Gibson wasn't there. He had probably gone back to the robot to give him some space. Sprx sat there for about 2 hours...thinking. (Not normal Sprx behaviour I know) And when he returned to the robot, everybody was gathered around the main computer. Chiro was talking to someone on the communicator. Sprx walked towards the others,

''What's going on?'' He whispered. Otto turned to face him.

''Chiro's talking to the Sun Riders. They think they've spotted the Citadel near the Calx Galaxy...which isn't far from here.'' Sprx looked surprised. Maybe things were finally looking up, he thought.

**Okay, thats chap 10 finished, WOO WOO WOO! (sorry!)**

**You should know just because Nova is being controlled by a mist thing doesn't mean that she act as though she normally would, it only turns her evil. Just thought you peeps ought to know incase ya were confused! Coz I kinda confused myself, so ya know...anyways plz r&r and I will update asap! **

**I also wanna know what ya think about the whole story, not just this chappie, coz I'm really really curious!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know its been ages but I was having second thoughts about where this story was going…but I've decided that I cant just ignore this story and to be honest I quite like it so anyway…here we goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**O yeah...i almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own super robot monkey team...well maybe if i get extremely lucky but lets face it...like thats ever gonna happen... :(**

Chapter 11

''Yea, right, thanks Aurora''. Chiro spoke before pressing a dial in the control panel in front of him, breaking the connection. Without glancing at the rest of the team Chiro began frantically pressing buttons on the illuminated keypad before him, a picture of a tiny galaxy appeared on the screen, and the more buttons Chiro pressed, the closer the screen went to one area of the murky sky scattered with small diamond shaped lights, their radiance spreading across the blackness for miles around, further and further Chiro pushed until the computer came to a complete halt and Chiro turned around to face the rest of his team.

''Okay, we don't have much time to get to this exact location in the calx galaxy. We have no idea what Skeleton Kings planning and I think we need to move fast if we hope to catch him and get close enough to the citadel to get on board.'' He said rapidly waving an arm up toward the screen behind him.

''So? What are we waiting for? Lets go!'' Antauri looked sympathetically toward Sprx.

''Sprx, we need a plan if we are to save Nova and the baby safely.''

''Yes I agree with Antauri, this will need careful planning and tedious calculations in which we are to…''

''Shut up brain strain okay?!'' Sprx snapped, shaking his head.

''You wanna plan? I say we crash whatever party their having up their, kick their ass, save Nova and leave.'' Everyone was silent and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle buzzing of the computer behind them and the deep breathing of Sprx, his heart beating twice as fast, the fear, the anger, boiling up within him.

Nova had been gone for months and all they wanted to do was sit down and draw up plans? Well not Sprx. He was going to save the love of his life and the child he was suppose to be having with her and nothing in this world…or the next, was going to stop him doing just that. Sprx frowned. His fellow team mated staring at him, one with curiosity, one with mild annoyance, one with shame, the other with concern. How could these people…monkeys, he though he knew so well just waste so much time in taking one risk to save their friend…someone they considered family.

''Sprx…'' Chiro began, breaking the crisp silence that had embraced them all.

''No Chiro, I don't want to hear it. I want her back. And I want her back NOW'' Sprx spoke, his tone low and brutal, turning at his heel; Sprx strode off towards his own sun red tube. Chiro quickly shot a worried glance at Antauri, who motioned for him to go after Sprx, Chiro nodded in understanding and set off speeding towards the fourth monkey.

''Sprx, wait…!'' Sprx ignored him.

''SPRX!'' Nothing. Chiro yelled again. This time slowing down and quickly coming to a stop, his brow lowered to a frown. Sprx was only feet from his tube and if he took one step in there Chiro knew there was going to be hell to pay.

''Sprx! Wait! That's an order!'' Chiro stopped and grimaced. He didn't actually like ordering the team around, okay he got a kick out of it every now and then but in this sort of situation…in most situations in fact he hated it. They were his friends, his family, what right did he have to tell them exactly what to do; and most importantly, why did they think they HAD to listen to him telling them what to do. So what that he was their leader, they were perfectly capable of thinking for their selves and doing what they liked, so why exactly did they need to follow the words of a naïve, fourteen year old boy.

Sprx slowly turned round to face Chiro his fists clenched tightly. He was angry…no furious, he there was no mistaking that, but there was no way he was going to disobey an order. Not today. Disobeying Chiro was the one thing that Sprx couldn't do, he could kick formless ass on a daily basis, he could pilot a ship better than anyone, he could take the mick out of Gibson for hours on end and not get bored…or hit, he could even listen to the rubbish that the geeky, and utterly obsessed may I add, fans who, sat outside the robot all day waiting for someone to come out so they could follow them, take pictures, doctor them and tell all their mates that they met someone from the monkey team. However, defying Chiro was something that he could never do, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sprx glared at Chiro as he watched the boy walk slowly toward him, his face bleak.

''Sprx…'' Chiro began, taking a deep breath. ''Look, I know you're upset but…'' Sprx cut him off.

''I'm not upset Chiro'' Chiro gave him a patronizing look.

''I'm not upset'' He repeated. ''I'm angry'' Sprx spoke, not hiding the bitter tone and staring hard into the deep blue eyes of his leader. Chiro seemed confused.

''At who? Us?'' The boy questioned, his voice shaky, not really wanting to know the answer. Sprx sighed. The longer he stared at the young child in front of him the more his frustration with everyone just seemed to melt away beneath him.

''All of us Chiro, we promised we'd look after her, **I** promised that I would never let anything bad happen to her or the baby.'' Tears began forming themselves at the edges of Sprxs eyes and he turned away from Chiro to place one hand on the side of the cold cylindrical object next to him and leant against it; using his free hand to wipe away the small droplets of tears threatening to fall gracefully down his cheeks. Chiro stared caringly at his red haired friend.

**Chiro POV**

Sprx shouldn't have to go through this sort of thing I thought. He's done so much to protect Shuggazoom and the rest of the universe, we all have, but it seems like Sprx is always the one that has to sacrifice something in order to protect everyone else. I could be wrong, that could be me just thinking that because of what has happened over the last year and a half. Antauri dying, the loss of the power primate, finding out I was the chosen one, Antauri being brought back to life, us almost being chopped up into a million pieces, (not in that order of course) and that's not even half of what me and the rest of the team have been through. But every time we fall we just get back up and will be more determined more than ever to succeed. Nevertheless that's us and this is what we do, protect the universe from evil, and we're proud of it. Although, it never said anything about personal loss to the ones you love in the job description. Its funny, I always knew that being a hero would have a catch, whether it being me missing out on the childhood that I'll know I'll never have, or the fact the one of these days I may get to cocky and end up losing an arm, leg or worse…my life. I would never want anything else though, never would you hear me say that I want to trade lives with someone else because what I do is to stressful, or hard. But this isn't about me is it? It's about Sprx and Nova having the future they deserve, they future, I suppose you could say, they need. They need each other, and they always have I think. I mean I may not have known them long but I've known them long enough to see that since they've been going out, things have been better. I can see it, Antauri and Gibson can see it, even Otto can see it. And I know that it kills Sprx every second of the day knowing that his precious Nova is someone out there, with their child. You see, their baby's going to be special, and yes I know that everyone who knows someone close to them is having a baby says that but its true, its fact, its written prophecy. However, I'm not here to tell you about that, I'm here to tell you about Sprx and Nova, not their extraordinary baby they're going to have.

Something I've learnt from the time that I've been protector, the chosen one if you will, is that destiny has a way of doing things and I think I can safely say that either destiny has something massive planned for not just Sprx and Nova but the rest of the team or, as I think some of the others are thinking, destiny has seriously screwed up. But then again, maybe that's the plan, to screw things up and then to fix them. I really don't know and to be honest I don't understand life sometimes; it has a weird way of working through things but what I do know is that you just have to let life take you where it wants you to go. Okay, so that came from Antauri, although he said life was like a river or stream…it could have been a journey, I wasn't really listening at the time because I was starving hungry but that's not really the point I'm trying and failing to make. In retrospect, Sprx Nova, like I said before were meant to be together, no matter what happened, and nothing would keep them apart…not even Skeleton King. And if fate itself wouldn't help reunite them, then I would

**Normal POV**

''Sprx…?'' Chiro spoke softly, his face intense with sorrow. ''She's fine. You and I both know that.''

''Do we Chiro?'' Sprx retorted, his eyes boring into the adolescent facing him.

''Yes we do. We may not be able to see it for ourselves but deep down inside there's a feeling our gut that's telling us she's ok.'' Chiro paused, watching Sprx intently to see if he was taking any of this in, and startlingly, Chiro's words seem to be taking effect on the fragile creature in front of him.

Sprx knew Chiro had a point, he could feel it, it was like this ache inside of him telling him not to give up, because in reality there was still hope. Sprx hung his head low in shame for thinking otherwise and letting himself believe there was no hope.

''You just gotta believe in that feeling Sprx'' Chiro finished. Sprx turned to face Chiro and stared. He looked deep into the youthful face of his fourteen year old leader. Almost daring himself tot believe that Chiro was wrong. But the fact was, he wasn't, and he never had been; all Chiro had to do was remind Sprx of that, just like Gibson had not long ago. And staring straight into the bright blue eyes of that of his friend, Sprx was filled with pride. Only Chiro could make something so big into something small, and Sprx was proud of that, because Chiro had learnt so much over the long period of time he had been with them and that few moments there had just proven just how much exactly Chiro had matured. Sprx smiled.

''Thanks Chiro'' he said gratefully, lifting his head high and taking a deep breath.

''I needed that'' Chiro smiled back.

''Anytime'' he uttered, before turning to stare at the others who were deeply engrossed in their conversation with each other.

''Shall we?'' Chiro asked slightly positioning his head so he could just see Sprx out of the corner of his eye but his sight was still completely focussed on the others.

''Might as well'' Sprx said before he began striding toward the others. Chiro following closely behind him.

''Ya know Chiro, what you said just then…that was pretty deep.'' Sprx commented.

''Yeah I know, quite scary really. I think I've been hanging around Antauri too much!'' The two chuckled between themselves as they joined the others who, in seeing Sprx and Chiro; stared expectantly at the pair. Sprx just smiled, as he turned to Chiro.

''MONKEYS MOBILIZE!''

Nova sat peacefully in her quarters on the drab, lifeless ship she had been trapped on for the last 10 months. In her arms she held a small bundle that looked up innocently at what had become her mother. Her eyes were as black as her mothers but she was born that way…her mother wasn't. She wasn't sure how exactly she knew that, but she did. Only three and a half months old and she knew a lot for her age, more than a three month should. However, she was more interested in the stories her mother was telling her, rather than her intelligence and the way the mother looked. The stories tainted the young child's outlook on the way she had been living the first 3 months of her life. She was told of happiness like it was something that came naturally, free will, bravery, love. It was all so new to her, so different. Her mother talked about five great warriors, 4 just like them, one human. The chosen one. And one day they will save them. They will save them both and she will finally see her father, how great he was. With his glossy red fur and bravery that knew no bounds. How she would be proud. Nova closed her eyes; feeling lost in her memories, her heart had been closed for so long that if it weren't for Kya she would have given up long ago. That was what she had decided to call her ever so precious child. Kya. It was beautiful, just like her baby. Nova smiled and, beneath her worn arms, her daughter smiled back. It was then that it happened. The time when Nova changed, not for long, but long enough for her daughter to see her true self. Her fur lightened to its golden yellow that gave a radiant glow, her eyes turned back to their old vibrant pink. Memories flooded through her mind, the good times, the bad times, she loved them all. That's where she wanted to be, with her family and friends, the ones she loved with all her heart. She hated being here…alone.

''Nova?'' A voice echoed from the doorway of the cold damp room, barely lit by the one single fire crackling noisily in the far end of the room.

''Nova??'' Nova was torn out of her thoughts, her fur immediately turning back to its dark morbid yellow, her eyes darkening to nothing more than a dreary black. But what other shade of black was there?

''What the…?'' Mandarin whispered, peering into the darkness, filled with shock at witnessing the female monkeys change. The plans falling apart he thought. Nova turned to glare at him.

''What!'' she snapped, her eyes baring into him even more. Mandarin gulped.

''Lord Skeleton King plans to invade Shuggazoom. He requests that you join him.'' Nova gave a malicious smile; her eyes glowing gloriously with anticipation.

''I'm telling you there's nothing here!'' Gibson declared for about the sixth time in the last five minutes.

''They must be here! That's what the Sun Riders said! Chiro Retorted, getting irritated with this game of cat and mouse. They seemed to playing it more and more often when it came to tracking down Skeleton King and Chiro was getting fed up of it.

''Maybe they moved on?'' Otto suggested feeling utterly confused.

''Possibly…'' Chiro trailed ''Gibson are you sure the scanners aren't picking up anything? Could they have some sort of shield or something?''

''No, well nothing that we wouldn't already know about…I don't think…'' Gibson replied mumbling the last part of the sentence.

''I am 100 sure that there is nothing there, I've checked the scanner numerous times now and each time it comes up with nothing. I am telling you if there was anything out there we would know about it by now.'' The team fell. They had come so close, going that extra mile and for what? Reaching an empty galaxy in space which seemed to have absolutely no sign of having any sort of Skeleton King activity what so ever.

''Maybe the Sun Riders got the wrong co-ordinates?'' Otto spoke, giving another implication to the team.

''Or maybe…it's a trap!'' Sprx yelled staring blankly at everyone.

''Sprx…none of us are in the mood for one of your totally whacked out conspiracy theories again'' Chiro sighed feeling completely exhausted.

''No no no! Think about…maybe the Sun Riders are working with Skeleton King again…maybe…'' It was Antauri who spoke up this time.

''Sprx, I know this is looking bad, but I highly doubt that the Sun Riders are working with or for Skeleton King again. So this is no time to be making allegations.'' Sprx felt crestfallen.

''But…?'' Sprx started Antauri simply just held up his hand.

''As I said, this is n….'' Antauri was cut off by a beeping noise behind him.

''It's the communicator!'' Otto yelled, jumping in excitement, although no-one knew exactly why this was so exciting.

''It's probably Jinmay, I gave her a communicator before we left.'' Chiro said, before he turned around and pressed the glowing red button on the control panel before speaking down the small microphone wrapped tightly around his hand.

''Hey Jinmay i…'' Chiro was cut off by a large explosion that echoed through the robot.

''Jinmay? Jinmay?! What's going on?'' Chiro said frantically down the communicator, his mind buzzing, and when Jinmay didn't answer he became more and more worried. What if something had happened to her while he had been gone? He would never forgive himself, Jinmay was his best friend and he would never let anything hurt her.

''Chiro..?!'' The communicator became fuzzy and the team – who had focussed all of their attention completely on the small object beneath Chiro's hand – were finding it harder and harder to understand what she was saying.

'' Yo…have to com...re…havoc…he…ere…destr…Chi…cn…me??''

''Jinmay? I can't hear you properly speak up!'' There was another loud explosion and the team could just about make out screams and shouts in the background.

''Ch..ro…y…ve…lp!'' The team still had no idea what she was saying but the same thought was cruising its way through all their heads. Shuggazoom was under attack and Jinmay needed them there. The team had been prepared for a lot of things since they left, however nothing could have prepared them for what came next. As all of them gathered round the communicator and leaned in close, they could just about make out what Jinmay was, and the truth was they didn't like what they were hearing, they didn't like it at all.

''Chiro…Skeleton Kings here!...Destroying…everything…so…is…Nova!...Shes killing…in…her path…Chiro…you…have to…'' There was an immense explosion in the background, a scream from Jinmay, and silence as the communicator cut out.

''Jinmay? JINMAY?!''

**Okay, so that was it hoped you have enjoyed it will try and update asap…I promise!!!!!**

**Please review…I love all you guys comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here is Chapter 12…this is a lot shorter than the other simply because I screwed up when I planned the ending, but oh well, I think the story makes up for it…I hope!**

**Just a quick note that, just to clear any confusion, even though Nova is being controlled she is only being used when she has to do evil. In parts where she is sat alone doing nothing though she will in some way be evil, she can sort of break through and take control of her body and that is why here fur changes colour and so on. **

**Okay, I hope that makes sense…ON WITH THE STORY…and don't forget to review!!!!**

**Chapter 12**

Chiro stared at the microphone grasped tightly in his hand. Fear and shock overwhelming him. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. He had left Shuggazoom open to attack and for once Sprx's conspiracy theories could have been right. It was all so hard to take in and process and for about several long moments Chiro just stood…stupefied. It was only when Chiro spoke his name that he came out of his cocoon of shame and disbelief that he realised immediate action had to be taken.

''Right team we have an emergency situation on our hands and I think we…'' Sprx cut him off.

''Hey kid, we know the drill, you jus gotta give us the order.'' Chiro breathlessly smiled. His team was ready to kick ass and in about 2 minutes so would he.

''MONKEYS MOBILIZE!''

''LADY TOMAHAWK!'' Screamed a voice that echoed throughout the city centre, a millisecond of silence before a mind-blowing explosion and the building in front of the morbid monkey collapsed. Innocent passers by running away from trouble at the left side of the town screamed in pure terror as the building next to them came down. Knocking the poor few who had been stood too close flying into the air and landing on the cold hard pavement with an unpleasant crack. Nova laughed, she loved seeing people in pain. Or in death as was the case for those unfortunate few now sprawled across the side of the road, a thick red liquid seeping from beneath them. A woman screamed at the sight of the dead civilians lying on the floor and stared at Nova, her eyes begging for mercy, a small bundle wrapped closely to her chest beneath her arms. Nova just stared back her expression emotionless, the woman fled not daring to stand there any longer should she meet her untimely death. Masses fled for their lives as a colossal, formless monster smashed its way through the town centre causing the city to shake beneath its very feet, its fist slammed down onto another unsuspecting building and it roared in delight as the structure crumpled into a pile of bricks and ashes. Thousands of formless moved swiftly to the right side of town that had been sat untouched and where many citizens had chosen to seek cover. The tall, dark creatures that left a trail of ooze where ever they walked, stalked the now quiet streets, looking for the innocent. The living. 2/3s of the town had now been destroyed and now most of the population were either dead or hiding, waiting to be found. Some prayed, some wept, some even sung to calm themselves down. But the truth was that in all this destruction and devastation the great Hyper force, whose job it were to protect the town, were nowhere to be seen.

Jinmay was one of those who had found shelter at the safety of the right side and what seemed to be forgotten part of town. She had done all she had to protect the city but there was just no way that she could defeat them on her own. There was too many of them, she was out numbered. But this didn't mean that she had simply run away and hid to protect herself, she had gathered up many of the citizens and hid them all in one place, making sure that there was no-one out side, a quick scout of most of the town told her that the only survivors she knew off where the ones she had found cowering in the ice-cream and the mega-mall. But she had called Chiro and she knew that he and the rest of the monkey team would be here soon and the town would be saved. However after every second that passed her hope that she had tried to keep so close to herself had begun to fade…fast. Of course she believed that they would be saved, Chiro would come and defeat Skeleton King, he had to. As she walked back to the small basement that she had found in an old warehouse, perfect for keeping injured and worried civilians concealed from the dangers off the outside world, she felt an icy chill surround her, she stopped in her tracks and stared wildly around her, her short pink hair fluttering uncontrollably in her face. Sensing she was being followed Jinmay picked up her pace.

This isn't right she thought. I shouldn't be running, that's not what Chiro would do, but she had to. She had to stay alive until he arrived. If he arrived. A loud crack behind her made Jinmay swirl round and life up her fists ready to fight; and lowering her arms, it was then she decided that she couldn't go back to the safety of the basement, she would put everyone in immense danger. So she turned to the left of her and began walking in a completely different direction. Her metallic fingers curled into balls and she quickened her pace again. Jinmay stopped.

Wait a minute she thought, where the heck did that monster and the thousands of formless go go? Jinmay had been so busy looking for any other humans that she had completely forgotten about the gigantic beast and the many disgusting creatures that called themselves the formless that not long ago had been causing untold damage to the city. Jinmay felt confused, how could she not have heard them, she most certainly would have heard something if they had moved on or if they were still somewhere in Shuggazoom.

''They're gone…'' Said a rough, but very feminine voice. Jinmay spun round and came face to face with Nova. Who was wandering how long it would be until she got to kill the robotic girl who meant so much to Chiro. Her former master, she now called him. The wind swept through the two as they both stared hard at each other, almost daring the other to be the first to look away.

''And where have they gone may I ask?'' Jinmay said her voice just as rough. She loved Nova she really did but after all she had seen tonight, after all the people Nova had hurt, Jinmay found it hard to even think that there was any good left in the once golden yellow monkey. Nova gave a fake, but sweet smile.

''No, you may not ask,'' and with that Nova flung her fist toward Jinmay who, although in shock dodged quickly, and threw her own fist at Nova. Nova grabbed hold of Jinmay's hand and threw her into the furthest wall she could see. The young girl let out a quick scream before she collided with the wall and slid down on her back. Jinmay groaned, feeling the cold, concrete beneath her. And even though she was a robot she could feel some sort of pounding pain her head as she struggled to stand back up. Turning her head Jinmay gave Nova a look of death. She hated fighting at the best of times but fighting someone she would consider family and she had no chance winning against? She had only thrown one punch and it was a miracle she was still alive.

''I don't want to fight you Nova'' Jinmay spoke, her voice low and subtle. Nova just gave a malicious smile.

''No, I wouldn't want to fight me either'' She said, her voice filled with hate, taking small steps toward Jinmay who had now managed to stand up and face Nova her face just as cruel.

''Goodbye Jinmay'' Nova spoke evilly, taking her last small steps toward the girl and raising her fist as high as she could.

When Shuggazoom came into view nothing could prepare the Hyper force what they saw. Complete and utter destruction of their home. Anything that had been left standing was now burning furiously next to piles of ash and rubble. The entire team was go gob smacked. How can they do so much damage in so little time.

Chiro was filled with heartache. This was his home, and now it had been reduced to nothing but fire and debris. The feeling of shame was hard to explain, in some ways Chiro felt responsible, how could he of all people let this happen. He was suppose to be Shuggazooms protector…the chosen one. And look what happened, he let this happen it was his fault and no one else's. Although, a voice deep inside of him couldn't help but blame Sprx. If it hadn't for his desperate heart wanting so hard to seek for Nova then maybe they would have stayed in Shuggazoom and been able to protect it. However, Chiro quickly shook this thought out of his head. Sprx was his friend, he considered him family and he wasn't going to make accusations on something that Sprx never did, even if he did feel a little irate.

However, Chiro was not the only one to think this, thoughts such as this were now flashing themselves around Gibson's mind. As if playing some sick game with the blue monkey. Why did this have to happen when we weren't there he thought, there was so much they could have done to save the town and they weren't able to. Disgrace filled an empty whole within Gibson, he failed in his job as protector and he was sure that there was some sort of logical plan that could have been thought of in order to have stopped this tragedy from happening. So, if there was why didn't they think of it?

Although, Gibson and Chiro were not the only ones who were feeling guilt. Sprx was overflowing with remorse, he had forced the others to leave Shuggazoom, he

Had insisted that they look for Nova and discontinue their job and they, being friends of his and caring a lot about Nova, listened to him. He caused this problem…was that what it was? A problem? Or was it a result of a bad decision he had enforced on the rest of his teammates. He would be very surprised if they all weren't thinking exactly the same thing, and if they didn't hate him. And, racked with responsibility Sprx silently let tears form at the edges of his eyes and glide themselves down his cheeks.

Otto sat staring at the scene before him, completely filled with terror. Tears streamed down his face. What had they done, they had abandoned their home and look what had happened. Why had this happened to Shuggazoom, what on earth had those poor, innocent people done to deserve such a terrible fate. Nothing that's what and Otto was going to make sure that whoever did this, and he had a strong feeling who, would pay, with their life if necessary.

Antauri stared curiously at the screen. For at this precise moment he felt nothing. You could say that he was numb inside. He didn't know what to think, he knew that the others would start pointing the finger at each other for the blame. But in reality the only one to blame would be skeleton King, he was the cause of this mayhem, this destruction. And it was vital that everyone knew that because even though Antauri was not one to know the feeling of revenge, which was the one thing, he wanted most right now. Revenge. It pulsed through him coursing through his metal body until his frustration lead him to bring his fist down on the control pad in front of him. Antauri took a moment to calm himself down from which he pressed a button and all four of his teammates appeared on the screen before him.

''Team, we need to land.'' Everyone nodded and prepared the robot to land. By this time Otto and Sprx had both wiped the tears away from their eyes and were now intent on getting down on the ground and kicking the crud out of Skeleton King. It took more or less about ten seconds to land the robot, it normally would have taken longer had it not been for the fact the they all looked like they would all explode if they didn't hit someone within the next minute or so.

Once the robot was firmly on the ground the team sprinted out. Staring around wildly, the couldn't believe their eyes. Sprx took a couple pf steps forward before stopping and lifting up his foot. He had trod on something that was hard yet soft and it was only went he bent over and picked the object up that he could see what it was. A toy doll. It was covered in soot and ash. Sprx felt rage over come him, Skeleton King had gone too far this time…too far. And he was going to pay, even if it meant Sprx had to go to hell and back…which he's already done. Suddenly there was a horrifying scream.

''JINMAY!'' Chiro yelled sprinting off in one direction closely followed by the rest of the team. It was while running that Sprx saw it. In all the hurry and frustration to get on the ground they forgot that that was the one thing they needed to search for. Sprx slowed down until he finally came to a stop. The others carried on; not noticing that one if their fellow teammates was no longer with them. Sprx walked toward the dreary ship that looked just as depressing on the outside than it did on the inside. He inspected it for a moment, checking the coast was clear before going any closer. His breath was quick and heavy as he took the smallest of steps. No one could be seen. Sprx took a few more steps toward the ship, before he stopped. He was being watched.

The team raced as fast as they could towards where they thought they heard the voice was coming from. Chiro began to call Jinmay's name as loud and fast as could. His lungs working twice as fats as normal as he pushed his body faster and faster, not giving up hope that she was still okay. Soon the team reached an open area of houses, all surprisingly looking perfect and untouched.

''Jinmay!'' Chiro yelled when he saw his friend lying in a crumpled pile on the hard floor.

''Jinmay! What happened to you?'' Chiro gasped, helping the broken girl up. Her left arm was badly crushed and her stomach had large dents in it. Jinmay had obviously taken a beating. She winced as Chiro grabbed her arm to stop her collapsing back onto the floor. Small droplets of green liquid dripped out of a minute whole in her back.

''Jinmay…?'' Chiro started his voice soft and caring, Jinmay cut him off.

''It was Nova, Nova did this to me…'' Chiro and the rest of the team looked dumbfounded.

''But she wouldn't…I don't…'' Chiro stuttered. He found this hard to believe, how could someone who was so full of love do something this terrible. No one spoke for a brief moment but jus stared at Jinmay intently as she leaned against Chiro and the wall next to her. Antauri soon lost his look of confusing and moved closer to Jinmay looking deep into her eyes.

''Jinmay…'' He spoke softly yet his face had a serious look upon it, which refused to move.

''Where did she go? Where did Nova go Jinmay?'' Antauri spoke again, time his voice more serious.

''That way…'' she murmured. And tried to lift up her arm and point back in the direction that the team had just come from.

''Are you sure? We just came that way and didn't see…'' It was Gibson who had spoke up this time, but Jinmay simply cut him off.

''I'm pretty sure'' she whispered her voice wavering again. She was losing energy and fast.

''Okay guys look I'm gonna have to get her on the robot asap so I suggest that…'' Chiro broke off staring at the others.

''Where's Sprx?''

''Hello Sprx'' Sprx spun around. He gasped.

''Nova''

**Okay so that was chapter 12, hope you liked it. That was actually pretty long and I didn't think it would be that long!!!**

**OMG!! Its 00:40…that is the time right this second!! Cant believe ive spent all night writing this chappie, see that's how much I love you guys!!! I know you wanted me to update sooooooooo badly…LOL!**

**God im tired…but I kinda like this story now and I hope you do!!!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Okey dokey, so here is chapter 13!!! Hope you liked it! I have just realised looking down at my plan for this story that there aren't many chapters left. Or are there…??? 

So here it comes…everybody…heres…THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own Super robot monkey team or any characters related to them except of course Kya…my own creation. Actually no, technically she's Nova's and Sprx. ☺

Chapter 13 

Sprx stared deep into Novas pitch black eyes; he could see the evil burning intensely within her. He couldn't take his eyes of his former lover. She had changed so much and he couldn't get his head round it. Her appearance was so dark…and unflattering to say the least. Sprx mentally chuckled. If only Nova could see herself now, she would freak, always complaining about the way her fur was ruffled in places, how it always seemed to dirty even when she had done nothing. It was ridiculous…women. Wait, this isn't the time to be thinking about this…his mind cut him off. Sprx opened his mouth to speak however it wasn't his voice that could be heard. It was Nova's.

''Long time no see'' Nova commented, her voice just as malevolent as the look spread across her face. Sprx's brain was on overdrive. If he wanted to talk to Nova…the real Nova, then he would have to play the same game she was playing with him.

''Yes it has. How have you been?'' How have you been?? HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?! Sprx's mind screamed at him. How bloody lame was that! Nova gave a sweet smile, which, in actual fact, wasn't actually that sweet, if, anything it was quite disturbing.

''Well as you can see, I've never been better.'' She replied her voice still cold and spiteful no matter how amiably she was smiling.

''Well…'' Sprx began. ''That's easily debateable.'' The smile instantly vanished from Novas face and was replaced by a look of death.

''Ooooo, now that's the Nova I remember!'' Sprx smirked, musing himself over memories of Nova hitting him for doing something completely innocent and giving him the exact same look.

''The Nova you love has departed…vanished, disappeared, In other words, she's dead.'' Sprxs face fell. He was too late.

''What's the matter Sparky? No smart comments? I would have thought you of all people would have something to say to that. No? Oh well…'' The monkey before him simply stared at him, anticipation rising in her body…waiting for her opponent to make his move…like in chess.

''You…you…'' The lump in Sprxs throat had grown to the size of a fist and he was beginning to find it hard to talk. It's not true he thought…she's not dead. She can't be…I can't have failed her.

''You…you….'' Nova laughed. Mimicking Sprx, he was pathetic.

''You got something to say Sparky??? No? That's what I thought, you are just as pathetic as the others, especially your precious female monkey…too bad that in just a couple of hours she will become nothing more than a shrivelled up soul in a broken shell of a body…well that is unless I decide to throw myself off a building while I'm leaving…I want her to make a good impact!'' Laughing at her own joke Nova watched as the anger boiled up within Sprx, before a look of complete and utter confusion plastered itself on his face.

''Wait a minute…you just said Nova was…was dead, how can she have a soul in her body if…unless, you lied.'' He finished. His brain rattling with possible conclusions. All as unlikely as the other. A simple lie was the only one that sounded right.

''Ooo wow, I take it you're the one with the brains in the team…''

''Well, I don't like to brag…'' Sprx said smugly staring unconventionally deep into the pitch black eyes of Nova. His former team-mate, her face full of an abhorrence that he had never seen before.

''That wasn't an invitation for you to open your mouth Sparky, now I suggest that you shut up and do exactly what I say from now on. I'm fed up of this inane conversation.'' Sprx laughed at this. A genuine smile spreading across his face for the first time in months.

''And what exactly makes you think that, I'm, for one minute, going to a listen to a word you say.'' Sprx chuckled even more. This girl was one seriously screwed up babe.

Seriously screwed up.

But seriously hot.

''Because, SPRX-77, two simple reasons. 1. I think you have forgotten of all the things I could do to your precious girlfriends body. Tell me Sprx, have you ever seen a robot monkey throw themselves off a fifty foot bridge?'' Nova nodded in the direction of the bridge only half a mile away. Sprx turned away and then turned back, a look of horror stretch across his face.

''Okay,'' He said once he managed to gain back his composure. ''You've got my attention.'' Nova smiled evilly, and sighed.

''And the second reason…turn around…'' Sprx looked at Nova in confusion before spinning wildly around and gasping. Before he could do anything he was flung high into the air and landing with a distasteful thud as his body collided with the side of the Citadel. Sprx groaned in agony.

Nova and her partner laughed uncontrollably hate swarming them.

The Monkey Team stood in shock.

''He wouldn't…'' Chiro whispered, his heart beating faster and faster. That wasn't like Sprx; he wouldn't just walk off without telling anyone…would he?

Antauri, who was now looking very worried and was proposing a plan of Action, yanked Chiro out of his thoughts.

''Chiro! We need to Jinmay back to the robot immediately, and find Sprx just as quickly so I suggest that we…'' Antauri was cut off by an earth shattering crash from somewhere in the distance. Followed by a booming laugh. The team stood in silence before staring wildly at each other, all thinking the same thing.

''Sprx!'' They chorused before everyone except Chiro, who was carrying Jinmay, sprinted off in the direction of the sound.

Please say that Sprx is okay, Chiro pleaded with himself. Please.

''Finish this worthless piece of dirt off Nova. Do me proud.'' Skeleton King smiled to himself. For once his plan was going completely perfect, unable to go wrong it was fool proof. His idea for using Nova, as a puppet to do his bidding was genius and even getting her to annihilate the Monkey Team was even better. And once her job was complete he would remove the dark mist taking all Novas' power and harnessing it himself; and then he, would the most powerful being in the universe. Not even the Dark Worm would be able to stop him. How great the evil lifestyle was.

Nova, who had been ordered to kill Sprx, simply stood on the spot. Staring at her kill. Not long ago she had thought the sight of him in pain was hilarious, yet now, when she had to complete her mission, her job, it wasn't right. What had he done wrong exactly? He loved her that was for sure. But, was that such a crime? She had felt something for him once, hadn't she? She didn't know, she couldn't remember. All this time locked away and she had forgotten herself.

''NOVA! What are you waiting for? KILL HIM NOW!'' Skeleton Kings voice roared at her. Did she dare defy Skeleton King? No. So, reluctantly, she turned on Sprx, lunging forward at thrusting her fist into Sprx's face knocking him flying in the other direction. He landed on the icy, solid concrete floor and grunted in pain. He could feel tepid, metallic blood oozing out of his mouth and he hastily placed his hand up to his mouth and wiped it clean, leaving a bloodstain on his once shiny metal hand.

Nova, who had decided not to give Sprx the chance to stand up, swiftly marched to where he lay and picked him up by his neck and swung him into a nearby wall. Where he just lay for a moment before trying to clamber to his feet. The taste of blood and oil now over filling his mouth, which Sprx promptly spat out, before Nova stood, looming over him. She leant in close.

''You know, that's a filthy habit. I will make sure I don't teach your child those bad manners.'' Sprx's eyes widened in shock before Nova holstered him up had swung another punch. She watched his limp body take to the air and then fall with a crash to the floor. Sprx lay motionless. Nova's heart

sunk. What have I done? She thought. What…why am I doing this? Thousands of thoughts tried to force their way deep down to her subconscious, where the real Nova lay. Exhausted. Yet in the far distance she could her beloved Sprx fall to his death, and she whimpered in dismay. What could she do? She was helpless. Those were the only thoughts that got through, before the tired, frightened soul of Nova crouched deeper within herself, and cried in fear and heartbreak.

The rest of the Monkey Team had reached the Citadel in time to see Sprx soar past them and land only a few meters away, where he lay motionless. The four started forward, thinking they were prepared for anything. Ready to kick Skeleton King butt. But when they pulled their eyes away from Sprx to his attacker they fell…emotionally. It was Nova.

Skeleton King watched the sight before him. Loving everything he saw. This was the end for the Monkey Team. Happiness overwhelmed him. It was when the rest of the team arrived that his day had gone from complete success to heaven. This was the moment that, just like Sprx, Skeleton King would play the teams emotions against them. Surely they wouldn't hit a fellow team-mate. Especially one they held so close, otherwise else would they had followed him around the universe? Skeleton King focussed his attention from Sprx, who was now lying motionless on the floor, to Nova. Who was standing staring at her hands. Nothing but remorse clouding her face. However, this didn't concern the King one bit. Of course there was bound to be a time when she tried to break out, but he would never allow that to happen and with one swift swish of his staff an infinite power overwhelmed Nova and she screamed in pain, falling to her knees. However not even a second later she was back on her feet, her eyes blacker than ever, a venomous look swiped upon her face. Now she was ready to kill.

Antauri, who had witnessed the entire spectacle, had a solemn look on his face.

''We're too late, it has already begun.'' He simply said. The others turned to stare at him before turning back to Nova. Their bodies too shocked to move.

Sprx grumbled in agony and he rolled onto his back. He was lying in something wet, but was too drained to see what it was.

''I don't think I even wanna know what that is…'' He mumbled to himself. He had had enough of this; it was time to bring out the real Nova. The one he loved. If she was in there, he was determined as ever to bring her out.

Chiro turned towards Sprx, all four of them were too gob smacked to do anything, it was like their common sense had just been thrown out of the window. None of them had dared to move. Although Jinmay who hadn't been taken back to the robot in all the rush to save Sprx and was still sat in Chiro's arms, mustered enough energy to turn out of Chiro's chest and stare at Sprx, gasping at the sight; and then slapping Chiro lightly on the cheek, pulling him out of this trance he was obviously in. He shook his head and it was as if someone had suddenly turned on the light in his head and his mind was suddenly on overdrive. This was real. This was actually happening. What the hell was he suppose to do?

''NOVA!'' Sprx yelled not hiding the fear in his voice.

''I don't think you're quite finished with me just yet!'' Nova shot her head up and stared at Sprx. Nova glared at Sprx, fury engulfing her. How dare he still live he had no right. She charged at him raising her arm she did so, her fist clenched. But Sprx was ready. She was stood only a metre away and with pure repugnance fuelling her body she threw her fist forward, Sprx who had seen this coming, took hold of her oncoming wrist and flung it into the nearest wall. Its owner screamed in pain and shock. The team who were stood not far away gasped in disbelief. Not even they had seen that coming. Nova stumbled up.

''Well, Sparky, I never thought you had it in you'' Nova smirked. She had him right where she wanted him now, although she never expected him to fight back it made the kill all the more interesting.

''I don't wanna hurt you Nova, but this has to stop. You can fight this, I know you can, your strong enough.'' Sprx didn't know what else to say, because it was becoming obvious that no matter what he said Nova…the real Nova wasn't listening. And it seemed like the thing controlling her had already won.

Nova slowly walked toward Sprx, calculating the right way to kill the red monkey before her. There were a lot of ways to end his pathetic existence, but she had to make this one hit especially strong, taking him out in one blow would make sure that there was no way he would get back up. She couldn't waste her time killing the same creature over and over again. Nova smiled. She had it.

''Tell my Sprx, what exactly do you have on mind to help your beloved Nova?'' She was stalling, distracting him, and he falling right into the trap.

''That's none of your business.'' He stated simply. Breathing heavily. He had no clue of what to do next. He was in trouble.

''Well, I think the next the 5 minutes will go like this…LADY TOMAHAWK!!'' Nova screamed, pounding the ground and unfortunately, catching Sprx off guard, knocking him twenty foot into the air before he landed back on the ground with an tremendous crash. Before Sprx knew it Nova was yet again looming over him. She grabbed his throat, clutching it tightly she brought her fist up into the air. The rest of the team screamed out behind her but Nova didn't care. Because by the time they had reached her she would already have brought down her fist and ended Sprx's life.

She leaned in close, her eyes never looking away from his.

''Goodbye Sprx'' Sprx's eyes widened, realising that this was the end. Inside Nova screamed. She turned from being the scared little soul she had been for the last god knows how long, to the strong warrior she once was. She punched and screamed and pushed as hard as she could against her mental cell. But it was no use, she couldn't get out. And the mist knew that and now it was showing her everything though she was watching it on a television screen…just to show her its true power.

The monkey team were only feet away from them and Nova had already brought her fist down and the next 10 seconds almost happened in slow motion. The team yelled for Sprx to do something.

Sprx just lay there chocking, staring into Novas eyes, Novas fist inched closer and closer to his face.

Skeleton King yelled ''Yes yes!''

Then there was another voice, a small voice sounding just like a child's.

''Mommy! No! Don't!'' Everything stopped. Novas fist stopped an inch away from Spx's face and the monkey team had all suddenly stopped running and had all fallen over each other. Skeleton King had even stopped screaming out in joy to stare at the voice.

''Mommy! Please…don't!''

Okay so there was chapter 13!!!!!!!!!!! I was thinking…should I carry on??? Then I thought nah! You can all suffer like Sprx did because I'm evil!!!! MUA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!

**Please review…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**So heres Chapter 14 people! And I just need to say that I had a review from someone whose (really sorry about this) name I can't remember coz I'm sat upstairs on my laptop and the internet is downstairs on my mums computer anyway…thank you for pointing that out, can I say that was a simple typing error…for anyone who's wandering I wrote four monkeys, instead of three…SO glad that's cleared up.**

**Anyhow on with the story and I am gonna try my best and update more often okay? And I'm soooo sorry that I have taken soooooo long to update BUT in my defence I have had GCSE's and a load of other crap going on and I really needed to sort out my priorities…but I have and all my updates SHOULD be quicker in the future…and that goes for all my stories!**

**Actually, I would also like to say a humungous THANK YOU to every single one of you who have reviewed this story, and that I am soooooo so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages and I have a really bad problem with updating, I want to do it but then this enormous called life gets in the way and it gets on my nerves…but lucky you…I have work experience for the next 2 weeks which means NO SCHOOL WORK…which means more time to write and update quicker…for once!**

**O yeah…Disclaimer: Like I have said thousands of times before I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team because if I did, I would have made this into a feature long episode by now…actually screw the long episode it would be a movie, along with all your stories as well!!!…Okay after a long disclaimer and extremely long authors note…the story!**

Chapter 14 

''Mommy! Please…don't'' The young child rushed forward and stood in front of Sprx, creating a monkey shield. The Yellow monkey seemed stunned for a moment, not expecting that her own flesh and blood to be defending her mortal enemy. Her face filled with anger.

''Kya, move out the way'' She spoke in a barely audible whisper, but the child could still sense the hostility in her mother's voice, and even though she knew her mother wouldn't lay a finger on her Kya still shook in fear, her teeth chattered and she clenched her hands into fists to try and prevent them from trembling. However, she didn't move a muscle as she stared back into her mother's eyes.

''Kya, I'm warning you. Move. Out. Of. The way.'' The young monkey bit down hard on her lip, contemplating what to do next, but swallowing her fear she took a deep breath and puffed out her chest as some sort of pointless threat.

''No mommy'' her voice was soft yet stern.

''I wont let you hurt him anymore, not anymore. Please mommy, no more pain. Please.'' The girl had gone from the strong willed to pleading baby in just an instant. Sprx felt proud of how the child had managed to find the courage to stand up to her own mother. It wasn't hard to tell that this was the his and Nova's child and if it weren't for the fact the she was addressing Nova as 'Mommy' the pure sight of her would have given it away in an instant. Her dark pink eyes had the same shimmer, the same glint of hope that Nova had once had in her own, her fur and grown to a musty orange colour and had two yellow streaks down her back. This, unknown to Sprx, was something that had only appeared as Kya's body had progressed from baby to toddler. Yet despite her young age Kya's fur had a peculiar aura to it, it called anger, pain, danger. You could say that in all that it even called love. Something her father felt strongly about, beneath his compressed and somewhat comic exterior, was a heart of gold. It was something that Sprx couldn't get rid of, it was there, no matter who or where he was; and it seemed that it was a trait his daughter had inherited from him.

The monkey team, who now lay in a crumpled heap on the hard, concrete floor, stared in utter disbelief. The irony of how this day had played itself out was way to much to handle and just when Chiro was sure his life couldn't get anymore stranger, no other than Sprx and Nova's daughter showed up. This is getting way out of hand he thought. They couldn't cope with this, give them about a hundred formless they could handle it, shove Skeleton Kings ugly face right in theirs, they could handle it, hell, even throw the dark worm into their lives and they could just about handle it. But throw a little girl into the mix and they all completely lose it. It's like watching one of those crummy girly soap opera's, Chiro's mind buzzed as he and the rest of the team continued to stare in awe, not moving and inch an ignoring the constant pain flowing though their arms and legs as they lay tangled.

Skeleton King suddenly felt his entire plan fall apart. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They had obviously spent so much time corrupting Nova they hadn't thought of doing it to the young child. Although it had never occurred to Skeleton King that the child would need corrupting. It was born on the Citadel of Bone for crying out loud, she had been sleeping in evil from the beginning, by this time the kid should have been swimming in complete and utter evilness. But she wasn't. It was then Skeleton King began quickly plotting. Plotting a way to salvage what was left if things went from bad…to worse.

Nova hadn't taken her eyes off her only daughter for a second. They were begging her to stop, her soul pleading for her mother to lower her arm, wrap her in a hug. But she wouldn't. She had a job to do…a mission. And she wasn't about to fail it because of one child. Nova listened to what she had just said again and again in her head. She laughed bitterly and lowered her fist. What am I doing? This isn't me, it never was. Nova lowered her eyes to stare intently at the ground, tearing her eyes away from the broken and bruised red monkey, to the weeping one stood protectively on front of him.

''What have I become…?'' She said to no one in particular.

''Nothing you can't change'' came a reply, something that Nova wasn't expecting.

She looked up to see a shaky Sprx, dragging himself up off the ground, and peering into her eyes…looking for something. Again. Once he had regained himself to full height and was sure that he could stand for longer and thirty seconds without collapsing in a heap much like his teammates; he placed a gentle hand on his daughters shoulder. Reaching out his other arm toward Nova, beckoning her to take his hand.

''C'mon Nova, come home. Please…'' he said, his voice a malleable whisper. Nova smiled. A genuine smile, lifting her own arm forward to take Sprx's hand.

Then without warning.

She screamed.

Her screamed pierced the sky, tearing at the black atmosphere that had consumed Shuggazoom. Her scream was filled with pain as she collapsed to the floor writhing in angst. She felt like someone…or something was pulling…ripping away at her very soul. And it was.

''NO! I will not leave!'' A voice burst out of Nova. Obviously not her own, it shuddered the earth, leaving those stood on the quaking ground shuddering in fear.

Sprx grabbed Kya, and hauled her back as far away as he could, ignoring the angry yet fearful protests from the child. Sprx felt helpless, what could he do? Yet again there was nothing that anybody could do but stand, watch and hope for the best.

Nova screamed once more, scraping the floor as if digging for some way out of this immense pain pulsating through her now weak body. Her eyes glowed a vicious red and it was only a moment later that Nova was back on her two feet and stalking toward Sprx, untainted murder swirling in her eyes. Sprx swung Kya behind him forcing her further back a few steps, he turned quickly back to Nova where he thrust his arms forward in an attempt to motion Nova to stop where she was. Which she did.

''Nova, c'mon this isn't you, don't do this Nova. Don't do something you'll regret'' Sprx words were spoken carefully although they came a bit to fast for his liking, meaning that the fear that was staining his voice was as clear as anything to Nova. She began striding forwards again. Raising her arm as she moved, her tail swung angrily behind her.

''Nova! **Don't** do this. You are stronger than this Nova…fight it!'' Sprx had now begun taking small steps back now and Kya had already set off jogging backwards, fear getting the better of her.

''Nova, if you kill me your gonna have the knowledge and guilt knowing that you killed someone you love!''

''I am a robot. What do I know about love?'' Sprx laughed bitterly.

''Nova! How can you ask me that question? Love, family, friends…life! There some of the most important things to you, the most important things you hold to your heart! That's why you have to come home Nova you are good! You belong with people who care about you and who just want to see you safe. And what about Kya Nova? Are you gonna leave her without her father?'' Sprx pointed somewhere behind him, directing toward Kya but not daring to take his eyes off Nova.

''WHAT ABOUT KYA NOVA?'' He basically screamed at her, he needed to get through to her and it was now or never. Blood pulsated through his veins, adrenaline getting the better of him, all fear lost.

''ARE YOU GONNA MURDER HER FATHER RIGHT INFRONT OF YOUR DAUGHTER NOVA??? Can you honestly tell me you can do that?'' Sprx prayed to god that that would do it. That that would be the thing to make her fight deep inside, to bring out the Nova he loved and to unleash the fighter inside.

''I…I…'' Nova fell to the ground. She didn't know anything anymore. It was like her whole memory had been erased and confusion had got the better of her. She knew which was the right choice and which was the wrong one, but for once she didn't want to make the right choice, she was going to do something for her instead of for someone else. It was her life after all, her decisions and she wasn't about to let any red haired freak tear down her plans to destroy the universe.

But is that what she wanted?

She could feel something inside of her stir, something she didn't want and trying to push it aside she cast a sideways glance at Skeleton King. Was she about to let this overgrown, walking, bone bag use to her to her to get what he wanted? Because that wasn't they way she worked…both sides of Nova churned at the thought. The good and the bad preparing to fight for control.

This was the ultimate battle.

And it was beginning from the inside.

HAHA! I mean…this was really short but I wanted to leave you hanging…but just to make sure I update asap…I'm gonna right the nexy chappie right this second. And if im not too tired I may write the next one after…depends…I have work 2moz XD

**O yea…and I want 100 reviews before I next update…and the 100****th**** reviewer will get to read the ENTIRE yes you read write the entire 15****th**** chappie before I have posted it!!! And for everyone else you will get I sneak preview if I'm feeling generous…okay???**

**Does that please you??**

**BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON CHAPTER 14 ONLY SO THEN I CAN SEE CLEARLY WHO HAS REVIEWED AND NOT GET CONFUSED WITH NEW REVEIWS ON OTHER CHAPTERS…IF YOU CONFUSE ME YOU WILL NOT GET ANYTHING!!!!!!!**

**Sorry, I really hate being confused…**

**The next update in no less than a week…and I really do mean that. No school work to preoccupy me with…aren't you lucky! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! Like I promised…Chapter 15!!!!!!! I had no school work to do but sadly two people I have to call mum and dad…actually scrap that, mum and STEP-dad got in the way and thought they would ground me. Which makes it very difficult for me to get on the computer. Well at least when my step dad is home anyways. But I got it up, a bit later than I said but yea…parents…who knew?**

**Also because of this, some parts might seem a bit off, haven't really been myself because of the whole 'house arrest' thing. Doesn't this sort of thing go against the Geneva Convention or human rights or something?? **

**Well done to the 100****th**** reviewer : I believe it was ****lovedream77****…though I could be wrong…anyways they got the chappie early lol! Thanks to everyone for reviewing very very very much, I am really happy with the feedback im getting! XD**

**Erm, yea and I just wanna clear something up quickly, but when I said I wanted 100 reveiws I didn't mean for that chapter I meant overall…coz I had 91 reviews in total at the time so I just wanted to get it up to 100…so yea I wasn't askin for that much. Lol, I thought I would just say that coz I think some people thought I meant for one chapter and yea…okay…on with the story…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15**

Nova felt herself being torn away from the black nothingness that had been her home for last god knows how long. She was fed up, she wanted out. She knew what she had to do, she had to break out of her own mind and gain control back over herself, it was the only way then to force the darkness out of her body without killing herself. However, with the amount of energy she had left she could barely find her away to just below the surface of her psyche. Raising her arm she stroked the edge of her prison. The body on the outside shuddering. This was going to be a lot harder than it seemed, of course she could just keep on punching and punching at the block until she managed to break free, but she was sure that once the ultimate power of pure evil found out what she was doing it wouldn't be to happy. And who knows how many mental firewalls it would put up just to prevent her from ever seeing true daylight again.

However sitting in a dark corner of her own broken mind, being held captive by a power hungry mist was not something that she wanted to do for the rest of eternity…or for however long she would be sat there, her soul rotting away day after day. Unable to read most thoughts of her captor, she had only been able to see things about her young daughter and Sprx, nothing, about her untimely death if it left her body willingly or her putrid soul laying crumpled at the back of her mind for the rest of time.

So it was now or never. She didn't want to risk waiting until she managed to get back to full strength because that could be years away for all she knew and the monkey team were there. Now. Pressing her hands onto the mental barrier she forced the picture of Sprx lying beaten and crumpled in a heap to spring up before her. His voice echoing around her ''I love you Nova'', his kiss, his touch, his stupid sense of humour. All the things she loved about him, amongst that his strength, and how she had torn that away from him reducing him to nothing more than an exhausted mound on the floor. Nova could feel the fury swelling up inside.

This was her body.

This was her life.

She was not a monster.

She **was** going to make them pay.

With all her might Nova pushed, anger fuelling her need to escape her mental cell. She smiled with satisfaction when small cracks started to appear in the wall, creeping up to the base of the mind. Ready to shatter.

Sprx watched as Nova fell to the floor again, however this time she was not crying out in pain, but twitching. Small spasms flowing through her body as if she were being electrocuted.

''What the…?'' Sprx was majorly confused. Probably more confused than Otto ever would be and that was saying something. Maybe its working, Sprx thought. Maybe she's finally fighting. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he edged slowly towards the writhing figure on the floor that was Nova. It broke his heart to see her in a pain it really did, but Sprx had to focus that that wasn't Nova lying on the floor, well it was, but not the Nova he loved; she was the one causing the pain.

Urgh! He thought, none of this makes sense! Why can't the bad guys ever be as dumb as Skeleton King and just try and take the Monkey Team head on like they normally do. Sprx laughed to himself about the simplicity of some of the villains they had fought. Wait! This isn't the time! His mind spat at him. Sprx immediately drew his attention back on Nova, staring intently as the Spasms seemed to slow down, gradually coming to a stop.

It was only then that Sprx noticed the eerie hush that had befallen the city of Shuggazoom. He had barely noticed that without the 'pleasant' little chats him and evil Nova had been sharing. There had been a deathly silence setting over the conurbation, and it seemed that everyone including the sovereign of completely-stupid-evil-plots, Skeleton King had even frozen on the spot to watch the spectacle. Each and every person/monkey/robot/evil villain within at least a 8 mile radius had completely come to a halt to watch the two monkeys battle it out before coming to an abrupt halt themselves, as the evil of the two collapsed to the ground, twitching in agony.

Sprx was now only inches away from Nova now, kneeling down he placed his blood stained hand against the side of her cheek. She was cold. Freezing in fact. Sprx was lost, what the hell should he do? He didn't want to move her because he had absolutely no idea what the effects would be if he did, however he didn't want to leave her on the pavement any longer than necessary. For all he knew, the one he loved could be dying right in front of his eyes and unbeknownst to him, dying was exactly what she was doing.

Deep inside Novas mind she felt herself falling. She couldn't hold on longer. She knew that she was somehow affecting the evil within, she could tell the way her mind shuddered and he body fell into some sort of twitching fit. But she didn't want to give up; she had done enough of that since she had been locked in this prison of darkness and despair and she wasn't about to let everyone, especially Sprx - who was fighting for his life on the outside to save her weak soul- down. Nova could see the edges of the block cracking and she knew soon they would shatter. But how soon? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? She was already playing with her life by using all the energy that she had managed to preserve on pushing against the wall; and her body was already starting to give out. The slowing of her heart and the decrease of oxygen intake was a big hint and this didn't please Nova one bit. The more she held on the more she ensured that her body would die before the block was broken. But what could she do? Sit in the back of her mind and wander what might have happened if she had held on that much longer? No. She was going to see this out to the end and if she didn't make it, well; at least she would die with the knowledge that she had tried.

She had gone done fighting.

From the outside it seemed that Nova had gone into some sort of soundless slumber, when in actual fact she had passed out from lack of oxygen. Leaning in Sprx listened to the rasping sounds of his girlfriend begging for air to enter her lungs. He panicked.

''NOVA!'' He yelled, shaking her body slightly, ignoring everything about not moving her body for her own safety. It was then that time seemed to fast forward on everyone. The statue like figures of the monkey team who were still sprawled on the ground in a stupefied state, quickly pulled themselves and began speeding toward the two monkeys.

Skeleton king, who had, although being completely shocked with this unplanned turn of events, began putting his evil secondary plan into action. He couldn't believe that he had even had to think of putting this part of the plan into operation in the first place, because he never expected it to come to this.

Those irritating monkeys and their meddling…the whole thing is becoming tiresome, he thought. He glanced up at the yellow monkey again, panting deeply on the floor. He knew what was happening. Her soul was breaking through, and yet just the thought of it seemed impossible. You would have to be extremely powerful already to still have kept your soul in existence for the amount of time Nova had been…you could say, overshadowed by the mist. So for her to have her soul in tact and to have it breaking out and regaining control over the body was astounding.

Of course, Skeleton King had no time for this. He had things to do. People to kill. Staring solemnly at the sight before him, only one thought crossed King of malevolence, 'She could have been great'. Such a strange thought to have crept up on him at a time like this as he watched as all the fears of his plan beginning to unravel themselves before his very eyes.

Watching his enemies speed towards the one who had caused nothing but mayhem and destruction for the pass couple of hours he felt the bizarre impulse to laugh. This gave him a chance. This gave him an opening to get them while they were down and virtually unguarded. The element of surprise being the most vital component in winning such battles like these.

However, winning the _battle _wasn't something that Skeleton King wanted right this moment. He wanted revenge. Revenge on the pathetic life forms that destroyed all his future plans of overthrowing the galaxy. Skeleton King turned his menacingly toward a small figure stood huddled behind a tree not far away. He knew what he had going to do.

''Get the child.'' He spoke quietly, his faithful servant Mandarin, stared up at his master. An unsure look spread over his face but that was soon replaced with a look of pure iniquity.

''Yes master.'' And with that the servant was gone. To complete the task he had been set. The master smiled maliciously before he too, with a swish of his cloak, disappeared into his ship, its walls still dripping with the ooze of evil.

The monkey team were completely and utterly lost. What where they to do? Once Otto, Gibson and Antauri had reached Sprx he had stood defensively over the writhing female and refused to let anyone so much as touch her.

''Sprx! She needs medical help! Stop being stupid and let me examine her at once!'' Gibson as worried as he was about Nova couldn't help but feel a pang of irritation toward Sprx. This was no time for fun and games.

''…I mean it Gibson, don't you even dare of even think about laying a finger on her!'' Sprx was as angry as he had ever been. Why couldn't they see that she needed to be left alone? She needed to do this on her own and having a bloody know-it –all checking her over while deep inside she's trying to defeat ultimate evil was not helping things. However, inside Antauri seemed to be the only one to understand this and deciding against putting forward his case against Otto, Gibson and eventually Chiro he kept quiet.

Nova screamed in agony. Her breathing still slowing to an abnormally sluggish pace. She turned her hands into tight fists and lay unnaturally still. Silence embracing them all.

''Where's Chiro?'' Sprx questioned breaking the peace. He had only just noticed that the reason the leader of the team had not spoken up already was because he was not there.

''He's helping Jinmay. Nova did a right number on her and since we all fell on the poor girl, Chiro decided it was best to just stay put.'' Otto piped up after standing in revered silence for over a minute now. **(a/n doesn't really fit with Otto or the story, but I like that line so…yea) **

Fell on her? He thought…Sprx decided not to question the 3 monkeys before him any further and simply stood protectively over Nova, not daring to touch her and avoiding looking down at her lifeless body more than necessary.

Nova was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Yet she felt something.

The wall.

The Block.

It was beginning to give.

Ever so slightly the crack began to get bigger and bigger.

Before shattering into a million pieces.

She was free.

**Nova was **_**free**_

**Okay chapter 15!!! Woop woop! Nova's free!!! (chants) Uh huh…Oh yea…she kicks ass…shes bad…what do you thinks gonna happen next???…uh huh…**

**OMG! I have cant wait till I write the last chapter of this story…not because I want it to finish but because…mmmm I don't wanna tell you because…**

**It will ruin the story **

**You wont want to know until I post it up as a proper chapter**

**It's a surprise…………..any guesses??????**

**Erm…thanks for reading and don't forget to review….! Well when I post it in your carse which will be in a couple of days…I kinda got myself grounded so the computer is off limits…but they will never stop me for too long! I WILL update…okay?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the…much awaited I hope…16****th**** Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Me…own not…SRMT!**

Chapter 16 

Nova was free.

She really couldn't believe it. Laughing she pushed herself through the barrier and onto the other side. She smiled wickedly.

Time for payback.

The team stared helplessly at Nova; her screaming had stopped yet something was happening. Her fur, although blotched in what must have been Sprx's blood, was turning back to its original golden yellow. Her eyes returning to their bubblegum pink shade that made Sprx shudder in ecstasy every time he saw them. His Nova was coming back. After all this time she was finally coming back.

Nova screamed again but this time however, it wasn't in pain. It was anger.

''I WILL NOT LEAVE!'' She screamed.

''I. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. THIS. BODY!'' But obviously something inside wasn't listening and the screaming continued. Echoing through the streets of Shuggazoom.

The monkey team took a few steps back and watched in horror as some sort of black cloud drifted up out from Nova's head and into the air…dissipating.

The screaming stopped.

Nova collapsed.

Nova felt worn. She had managed to push her soul out of her mind but the fight for control was going to be difficult. The evil within her did not want to leave and the more Nova fought for control the more resistant the mist became.

''I am fed up of being this weak shell…Get. Out. Of. My. Body!'' Nova mentally screamed, rage engulfing her. She swung left and right, pushing anything that wasn't hers out and just when Nova thought she couldn't fight anymore, there was this strange feeling. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted…and it had.

Nova had managed to fight her way back to the surface of her body.

A spark of hope. A drop of happiness. Feelings that Nova hadn't experienced in a long time seemed to cling to her fragile mind like glue.

She had done it.

Nova was back.

Back to live the life that she had always dreamed of living since she found out she was pregnant. A life with Sprx. A life with her child.

''Sprx?'' Nova's voice sounded almost foreign to him, it was something that he had yearned to hear for a long time now. This voice was different to the one he heard not long ago, it held a certain shimmer of something. Hope? Love? Peace? Sprx didn't know and to be honest he didn't care. Nova was back.

''Nova? You okay?'' Nova, bleary eyed, glanced up at the red monkey. Smiling ever so slightly.

''Yea, I…I am. What about you?''

''Well, I've definitely been better.'' Sprx smirked; dry humour in life threatening and/or awkward situations was Sprx's speciality.

Nova's head shot up at that, catching the eyes of those who meant the most to her.

"Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me." The others smiled, caring about nothing but the fact that Nova was finally herself again, and she had one the battle that she had been fighting for the last year of her life.

As the sky slowly lost the darkness that plagued its atmosphere no one seemed to stir. An unnatural silence curdled the City and minutes seemed to stretch for the longest time; an innocent second seemed to act like a deathly minute. Causing the team to feel restless but nonetheless content with the fact that one of their own had returned and as they stood in complete acknowledgement of each other and nothing else, they seemed to forget that evil was still at work.

Ready to swell its twisted malevolence across the rest of the galaxy, causing suffering and pain to those thousands of innocence whose only crime was to hope that maybe, a hero will rise out of the ashes and give back the dignity and freedom that they had longed for throughout those dark days of misery and murder.

Suddenly, a scream fought through the silence and echoed throughout the night, or was it day? Only time for the wounds of war to heal would tell.

The five monkeys, human and robot spun their heads in the direction of the sound. Shock and terror flooding through their bodies. This mild contentment was of course, to good to be true.

There, by the furthest tree that had dared to stand, tall and proud, stood a small, orange figure, which was being almost smothered by a larger, much daunting silhouette. Mandarin smirked as a look of horror attached itself on the faces of the seven. Swinging his body round, arms tightly wrapped around the waist of the young child, Mandarin hauled to girl toward the citadel.

Kya threw her fists in every direction; terrified that she may never see her mother again, that she may never meet her real father. Mandarin tightened his grip on the small creature and she cried out in pain, screaming louder than Mandarin ever thought possible for someone that small.

''MOOMMMYYY! HELP! HE'S HURTING ME!''

Nova flung herself off the ground and began speeding as fast as she could toward her daughter. However, there was so much space to cover, and so little time to cover it. How the hell did she get so far away? Nova could here the others hot on her tail, shouting commands at each other. She sped up. But with no rocket pack there was no way that she would make it to her only child in time, why hadn't the others brought their packs with them?!

In seeing her mother rushing toward her, Kya wriggled more, throwing punches aimlessly in an attempt to make it even harder for the larger monkey to steal her away from her family. But it was no use, Mandarin just clutched harder onto Kya's stomach, pushing against her lungs and restricting her breathing ever so slightly. However Kya had a plan, she may be young but Kya was not stupid and although her mother had refused to teach her how to use them until next month, despite Skeleton Kings insistence that she learn instantaneously, Kya knew she had to try.

Concentrating as hard as she could Kya stopped her pitiful struggle against Mandarin and transferred all her energy to her arms. Where two, knife like transforms appeared, glinting in the little light the sky was producing. Looking up Kya noticed that her kidnapper seemed oblivious to the fact that her arms had to turned into samurai like swords. Idiot.

Nova on the other hand, had noticed her daughter's transforms and had momentarily stopped, staring dazed at her child. Before suddenly realizing that this was not the time to stop and stare and continued to speed faster and faster toward the two.

Kya gave her mother one last desperate glance before acting, there was no way that her mom would make it her before she reached the Citadel, cringing slightly, Kya positioned her knife like transform near Mandarins left foot, and with a slight pause and silent plead she thrust it downward. Where it came painfully into contact with the elder monkeys foot. Mandarin screamed in agony and fell, Kya's transform still lodged in his foot she had no where to go and the poor child stared in horror as blood seeped from the wound and onto her transform and the floor around them.

''Eww!'' Kya screeched as blood seemed to double in amount; instinctively, the girl tugged roughly on the knife, and pulled it out before screaming again as more squirted from the hole in Mandarins foot.

The transforms that Kya now worshipped for saving her life disappeared and in replacement her hands and arms appeared. Kya without a second glance at Mandarin, who lay groaning and holding his foot on the floor in anguish, scrambled up onto to her feet and began to run toward her approaching mother. Who now wore a slight smirk on her face as she watched her young daughter take down Mandarin himself, with almost no effort.

Then the smirk vanished.

It was replaced with a look of urgency. Nova screamed at Kya to get down, to move to do something other than continue running in the path she was. Kya spun round to see what could possibly have her mother so shaken.

There next to Mandarin, stood Skeleton King, the fury emitting from his very person was intensifying. Kya stood, unable to move or scream, her eyes pleading for safety, pleading for mercy. This gave Skeleton King the chance to point his staff at her without a thought and levitate the monkey off the ground and shock her slightly for her defiance.

The girl screamed in pain.

''NOOOOOOO!'' Nova shrieked. Pushing her body as fast as she could she was only meters away, she could make it, she could stop them taking…hurting her child. But Skeleton King was one step ahead of her and just as easily as he had pointed his staff at Kya, holding her in an impenetrable grip, he pointed it at the monkey team. Causing them to fly ten feet into the air, and further back than they would have liked. The King smirked and turned to Mandarin.

''I would have expected more of you my culpable companion. I left you with one task. You could obviously not complete it. You of are no use to me unless you can prove to me otherwise.'' His voice shook the very depths of Mandarins soul, he did not expect praise for he had nearly failed, but he never thought that Skeleton King would dispose of him as though he were one of the others. Mandarin felt fear course through his veins, oh yes, it was a terrifying thing to displease his master.

''Forgive me my Lord. It will not happen again. I promise.'' Mandarin lowered his head in shame. Only god could save him now.

''You make sure it doesn't Mandarin. I will not be so lenient next time. Your services have been indeed helpful in out plan to destroy those snivelling primates. So in this I am sparing your life. But do NOT disappoint me again Mandarin and make me regret my decision to let you live.''

''Of course master. Thank you. You are too kind.'' Mandarin never once dared to lift his head and face his master, for fear of showing him disrespect and therefore receiving a fate that would surely be worse than death.

Skeleton King shot one venomous look at the monkey team, who were just recovering from being thrown so far and marched back into the Citadel. A limping Mandarin and a screaming and petrified Kya following closely behind him.

Nova picked herself off the floor and shook head, trying to remember where she was and what she was doing there. She really must have hit her head hard.

In an instant the memories returned and Nova somewhat hoped that they hadn't and that it was all some twisted nightmare that she couldn't escape from. Her head flew up to see her only child hovering in an invisible grip reaching out for her, tears flowing down her face as she screamed her name. Instinctively Nova ran forward, pushing her body over its limits, ignoring the pangs of pain she was receiving from her legs and the beeping in her brain telling her that her system was not taking the pressure she was putting on her heart; if nothing it made her run faster. However, it was too late and as Kya disappeared from sight into the ship, Nova yelled, her own tears descending down her cheeks. The Citadel rose to the sky and took off for the heavens leaving a disconsolate Nova to fall to her knees and pound the ground. Her crying the only sound to now puncture the silence.

''No! no no no no! She was my daughter. My only daughter.'' The yellow cried into the ground, her tears covering the rubble from a building near by. Nova felt two arms embrace her from behind before picking her up off the ground and pulling her into their owner's chest.

''Nova, we're gonna get her back. We're gonna get her back.'' Sprx pulled Nova tighter towards him. Her breath tickling his chest. ''But we all have to be ready to do it…together, as a team.'' Removing his arm from around her waist he lifted her chin, ''I promise you Nova that I will do everything in my power to get her back. Everything.'' Nova nodded and leant in to do something she had longed to do for a long time.

Connecting her lips with Sprx, she entwined her tail with his and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Sprx pulled away, staring amusingly at Nova, ''I don't think this is the time.'' He spoke softly but humour tinted his tone. Nova smiled.

''No. C'mon, lets go save our daughter.'' Nova turned, her hand clutched tightly in Sprxs' she came face to face with the rest of the monkey team.

''Please…help.'' Nova felt like she had to ask. After all she had put them through, After all she done. Could they…would they accept her back, take her apology and forgive her for all the evil she had committed.

''Nova…'' Antauri, who was the closest out of everyone but Sprx, spoke, his eyes glittering with a mixture of sympathy and anger. ''…You don't have to ask.''

Nova could do nothing but smile, as Sprx gripped her hand, and a mere tear crawled slowly down her already glossy cheek.

**Okay, I promised that I would update and I did. I actually really wanted to update so badly so I wrote this out the day I posted up my second a/n. But my step dad was home which made it a hell of a lot harder to upload. I have to admit that this chapter is a lot better than the original even if it is only half the size. But it's the quality not the quantity right? **

**Thanks all so much for reading and no, this isn't the end, I have plenty more planned, but this story isn't going to go on forever and I have the rest of the story written in note form now anyway, but I can't estimate how many chapters left because this was only suppose to be 18 chapters long, but…I have a feeling its going to be longer. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am also looking for a beta for this story, I really do need someone else's opinion on this and also, I'm afraid they need to be willing to threaten me to an inch of my life to get my ass into gear if I take ages to update. That would be immensely appreciated. Please review, I do love your feedback and I will mention you in the very last chapter of course. This is a really long authors note, so I'm going to stop rambling now and bid you all a very good month. **

**Pc**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry guys about the long wait, the only thing to say is that I have been a little busy and we all owe a MAHOOSIVE thank you to my beta beautybelle300256...otherwise this may not have been done until...like...Christmas...**

**So...THANKS! You're a STAR!**

**Oh yea, and it was my birthday the other week guys!**

**Happy Birthday Me!!!! Enjoy the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: No, i didnt recieve ownership of the team on my birthday [, so i have no legal rights and such blah blah blah. You know the drill...**

**The New Addition. **

**Chapter 17**

The monkey team all took their places at their designated sections of the robot, all except Gibson that was, who was tending to Jinmay down in the med bay.

''Okay team, we haven't got time to come up with a plan so to quote Sprx, 'lets crash whatever party their having up theirthere, kick their asses, save Kya and leave.'' Chiro spoke over the screen that had appeared before all of them. Sprx nodded in agreement and Nova, who had been ordered by Chiro to sit in the one place she belonged, her station, felt admiration flutter across her face when she thought about how passionate yet pushy Sprx must have been to save her.

''Wait…so we are not going to have some sort plan? We are just going to charge in, weapons blazing and hope for the best?'' Gibson exclaimed. There was a slight murmur of agreement and contemplation at the idea that they had absolutely no initiative of how to save the child and yet coming up with a one would take too much time and the team would surely lose the Citadel if they didn't leave in a matter of minutes.

Nova simply sat and watched the rest of her 'former' team mates battle with each other as to whether they should simply wing it or come up with a perfectly thought out plan. Nova dared not get involved in the dispute, feeling like an outsider waiting to be let in, still a little unsure that after everything that had happened she was still part of the team.

After all, she was the cause of this destruction and terror that the city and had been through. The monkey team themselves had been a few of her many victims, if anything Nova felt dirty, diseased, like she had been infected with something horrifically nasty; and thinking back she had.

She had been infected with evil.

Ignoring the ever-expanding feelings of guilt and resentment toward her self she began to try and formulate her own way to save her daughter. As would any mother Nova would do anything to save her child and right at this moment all she could think or do was to mentally agree with Sprxs' plan of action, however, throwing herself into the centre of the argument…it wasn't right. She didn't deserve to be here, it should be her, captured, scared…alone. Not her daughter, not her child that meant the world to her, not the only being in the world that Nova would tear up the universe itself, just so she could see that smile that shone like a thousand suns. No, it wasn't right, it wasn't fair, but Nova knew that the team wasere willing to go to the ends of the universe to save Kya; and that meant more to her than any of them would ever know.

''Fine!'' Antuari--, so uncharacteristically-- shouted, silencing the long gone dispute and now fully-fledged argument.

''As much as I would disagree with this course of action at any other time I sense there is no other option. We must catch the Citadel before it is too late. If we don't we may lose the child.'' The team was silent for all but a moment before springing into action; activating the robot and flying off into the stars.

Their mission: Saving an innocent.

* * *

The Citadel of Bone flew almost gracefully through the ongoing darkness of space; any life that was out to roam, instantly crawling back to the depths of whence it came, its life force dissipating instantaneously. 

''Mommy!'' A small voice cried out, pounding the bars of her cage, tears staining her orange fur. Tiny fists clenched, the child screamed once more before collapsing onto the bottom her bone confinement.

''Please mommy, please come and save me…please.'' Her tiny voice whispered, despair tinting her tone. The young monkey stared helplessly at the large door directly opposite her, secretly hoping that her mom, her dad…anyone, would come through that door and save her.

As if on cue the door was thrown open, and in stepped one of the last people…things on the face of the universe Kya wanted to see.

Skeleton King.

* * *

As the Super Robot flew at an almost reckless speed through the endless abyss of space, trackers and various other components beeping constantly, Sprx -who was trying to concentrate on steering- felt himself glide along diverse computer screens, until one screen in particular took his attention; and his eyes fell on the being that he dared to love. 

Nova.

She was sat hunched, hands in her lap, eyes calculating while a small tear escaped; falling unceremoniously onto her fingers.

''Nova?'' Sprx spoke over the intercom. The female monkey's head flicked up.

''Yea?''

''I know this is gonna sound like a stupid question but…you ok?'' Nova cocked her ever so slightly to the side, a small smile playing on the edge of her mouth. She took a deep breath.

''I will be. When we get Kya back.'' Sprx felt his eyes widen slightly at the mention of his daughter. He hadn't had time to talk to Nova about her yet, after only momentarily meeting her it was not unquestionable that Sprx was curious; although he dared not show it.

Unfortunately he failed. Nova seeing his reaction to the name of his daughter, smiled even more. 'Well here goes nothing…' she thought.

''She's a lot like you, you know. She has this cute little face she pulls when she doesn't like something, just like you, she laughs just like you…she _cries _like you…'' Sprx pulled a face at that.

''There's the face!'' Nova commented as she saw him cringe. Sprx pouted.

''She also has a beautiful voice as well. Don't quite know who she inherited the ability to sing from…''

''She sings?''

''Yeah, normally whenever she thinks no one can hear her. Otherwise she gets all embarrassed.'' Nova smiled, remembering the soft voice of her young daughter.

''…_And_ she seems to have inherited your humour…unfortunately.'' Sprx laughed heartily. Wow, that was something he hadn't done in a while.

''Glad to hear she's got something of me when…'' Sprx trailed off, Nova finishing his sentence off for him.

''…When she's never even met you? Known who you were to pick up on the little bad habits you have and turn them into her own? She's more like you than you will ever realise Sprx, and when we get our little girl back you'll see that; and I hope…'' Nova stopped short, debating whether to continue.

''You hope…?'' Sprx pushed.

''I hope…I hope you will be…proud of me in some way. And how I've brought her up. It wasn't the best environment to bring her up in but she's perfect and has a heart of gold. I may not have been completely my self but when I had control, if only for a few minutes I would talk to her about you. Who you were, what you looked like, the good things, and the bad habits…I involved you as much as I could. I tried Sprx. I just hope that I did right.'' Another tear rolled down the soft, yellow fur of Nova. Had she said too much?

''Nova, I…I know it must have been hard for you. All alone in that place, I am proud of you Nova. You survived, you survived and brought up that beautiful creature I saw earlier and no matter what happens…I love you. I love you both so much; and I'm sorry.'' Nova gaped. Sorry? SORRY? What the hell was he sorry for?

Suddenly Nova heard a sniffle, a sniffle that certainly didn't come from Sprx.

''That…was…so…beautiful…'' Otto sobbed down the intercom. Nova rolled her eyes; trust the others to inconspicuously listen in on a private conversation. Shaking her head Nova turned her attention back to Sprx, she had more important things to discuss.

''Sorry? Sprx I don't…'' Sprx cut her off.

''I wasn't there for you Nova! You needed me and I wasn't there. If I had only stayed there then you may not have had to live with that son of a b…''

''SPRX!'' Antauri made himself known. Sprx only looked mildly annoyed. He was trying to multi-task and keep his concentration on driving and Nova.

''…What I mean to say is that you must have gone to hell and back, I mean being controlled? Destroying planets and galaxies and so on? Nova, if I had been there for you like I promised none of this would have happen and we wouldn't be flying through this place searching for our daughter.''

''Sprx, please, I don't blame you. Kya doesn't. No one here does. Something like this was bound to happen the moment I found out I was pregnant. You really think that the whole seven months would have been easy? Sprx, c'mon! Look who we are! As much as I hate to say it our lives practically scream disaster! The only thing we can do is make sure that along that road we try and make our lives as normal as we can. And by normal I mean all of us living to a ripe old age, with our arms and legs in one piece.'' Sprx smirked. She was right. Nova was completely and utterly right. They couldn't change who they were.

Maybe all they needed was a chance. A chance to live. A chance to be free. That's all anyone needs.

''So…what about Kya's transf…'' Gibson's voice rang through the robot.

''We've FOUND IT! The Citadel is approximately 4.38 miles west of our position!'' Nova and Sprx jumped in their seats and Chiro's face appeared on the screen in front of them all.

''Right team, we've only got one shot at this, let's not screw it up! Gibson activate stealth mode, I wanna get as close to that thing as possible without getting noticed.''

''Right. Activating stealth m…wait?! Stealth mode? Since when did we have a stealth mode?!'' Gibson asked, confused for the first time in his life.

''Since I added it to the mainframe of the robot! Cool huh?!'' Otto piped up, his head appearing almost dramatically on screen.

''Cool isn't quite the word I would use…however, activating stealth mode!'' The Super Robot came to a halt on mid air, shuddering ever so slightly before the entire ship became invisible and the engines quietened down to a dull roar, barely making enough sound to be heard by the naked ear.

''Otto…we're…we're…invisible…that's truly, you really are a…''

''Go on, say it Gibson, say it…'' Otto pursued. Gibson rolled his eyes.

''A Genius.'' He finished.

''But honestly Otto, how did you…''

''Communication and satellite signals shutting down. Count down commencing to complete shut down.'' The main computer issued. Gibson looked dumbfounded.

''…10…''

''Otto, what's going on? Why on earth is the robot shutting down all communications?!''

''…9…''

''Gibson, you should know that being invisible and silent will get us know nowhere if we're still sending out signals…''

''…8…''

''…Enemy ships will just detect our signal and know that we're here even though they can't see us. What would be the point…''

''…7…''

''…of going into stealth mode if we can still be detected?''

Silence.

''…6…''

Silence.

''…5…''

Gibson exploded.

''…4…''

''Then how, pray tell me oh clever one, are we suppose to alert people of where we are if we cannot send a distress signal or such to anyone?!''

''…3…''

''But if we were to send out a distress signal it would defy the point of being in stealth mode…wouldn't it?''

''…2…''

Silence.

''…1…''

A deep breath.

''Signal and communication systems shut down.''

''I do wonder about you sometimes Otto…I really do.'' Otto smiled.

''Thanks Gibson, it means a lot that you care.'' Otto turned and jogged off in the opposite direction to help Chiro, his face practically emitting happy vibes even during their current situation. Gibson just stared.

''It wasn't a compliment!'' He mouthed, before stalking off toward Antauri to maybe talk about their fellow team mate's mental stability.

* * *

''How's the child my lord?'' Mandarin bowed, as the great Skeleton King took his place on his throne, staring intensely at the window before him, showing past events of that night. 

''She is doing…fine. She will be ready soon enough. A brand new host for the mist, and a new accomplice for myself. She will have power beyond the others. She shall truly be unique.''

''Excellent my lord. We shall soon have the ultimate weapon. However, I was concerned about the prophecy my lord.''

''The Prophecy, Mandarin?'' Skeleton turned toward his servant, his staff igniting in a bright purple flame. Mandarin bowed even lower before lifting his head to meet his master's gaze.

''Yes sire, the prophecy concerning the child and her future. It clearly states that…'' Mandarin was cut off by a wave of Skeleton Kings hand and a roar from his ever burning staff.

''I do not care what it states Mandarin! History has been re-written and so can the future!''

''But my lord, changing a prophecy about a Cho…''

''SILENCE! I will not be questioned! Especially not by you Mandarin! I thought better of you, after what happened earlier I thought you would have learned your lesson about disobeying me!'' Skeleton King bore down on his poor servant, who pulled his gaze away and began to cower slightly, falling down onto one knee.

''Yes my lord. I am sorry. My ignorance is unacceptable. Forgive me.''

''I am but too kind to you Mandarin. You have served me well and have proven that I may have more use for you yet. But don't push my patience Mandarin. I am beginning to doubt your motives.'' The flame atop the staff that was gripped tightly in Skeleton King's hand flickered and roared once more. Mandarin flinched.

''I live only to serve you my lord. You are my master. My creator. My-''

''Enough with the grovelling Mandarin. I have no care or patience for it. Now leave. I-''

''…_beep…''_

''…_beep…''_

''What is that?!'' Skeleton King summoned a screen from which a small blip could be detected heading for the Citadel at high speeds…

''…_beep…''_

…Before halting…

''…_beep…''_

…And disappearing altogether.

''It was nothing Sire. Probably a passing ship that has crashed into a meteor or something. It seems nothing to be wary of. Yet, my brothers may have something new that we are not aware of.'' Skeleton King stared at the screen vigorously before smashing it into pieces.

''Make sure defences are all operational and all the guards are on full alert.'' The King ordered.

''You think it may be them master?'' Mandarin uttered. Staring curiously at his great lord.

''I say…'' Skeleton King spoke, creating a sphere shaped ball that resembled Shuggazoom in the palm of his hand. ''…Be prepared for a surprise attack.'' He spoke again before crunching the mini planet in his hand.

The screams of thousands of innocent people ringing in his ears.

**Hope you enjoyed and please...for the sake of my sanity...review, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Permanent Chaos**


	18. Chapter 18

**I bet you're all as surprised as my beta was when you realised that I had written a new chapter…I am currently ill yet forced to go to school for exams. Grrrr… Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**The New Addition **

**Chapter 18**

Kya inhaled heavily. Never had she been in so much pain in all her life; anger and frustration coursed through her veins. She was helpless in this heavy bone death trap yet she would be just as helpless if she were to escape.

Where would she go? How would she get off the ship?

She knew absolutely nothing about flying and even less about hand-to-hand combat with a creature twice her size and at least 5 times as powerful.

She didn't know how long she had been kept in this contraption and she didn't want to know. The only thing she wanted at this very second was to go home – wherever that was now – and be in the loving embrace of her mother.

But was that likely to ever happen?

Kya didn't know.

The monkey team prepped in silence.

Space suits and jet packs lined the floor of the command room.

Chiro stared at the others before taking a deep breath and speaking.

''You ready for this?''

''As ready as we'll ever be,'' Sprx spoke before mimicking Chiro and glancing at the rest of the team and nodding in their direction, his eyes finally falling on Nova, capturing him with her bubblegum orbs. She sent a small smile his way before Sprx spoke again, determination shrouding his voice.

''Lets do this.'' At that the team sprang into action.

* * *

Large ooze covered doors creaked open, a small head appeared staring wildly around the room, checking to make sure nobody was there before her small form ran across the vast hall, the only sounds were her light footsteps echoing through the dark. 

''Little late to be taking a stroll is it not?''

Kya stopped in her tracks, that wasn't Skeleton King and it sounded too young to be Mandarin.

It had to be _him_.

''What do you want?'' Kya huffed. She hated it when he followed her. It was so creepy.

''Just wanted to see what exactly you thought you were doing. Mother told us not run around the ship after dark.''

''She's your mother, not mine. And we're in space idiot. It's always dark.'' Kya smirked. Stupid boy. Who did he think he was? When she got out of here he was so going to pay.

The boy shuffled slightly on his feet before locking his pitch black eyes with her own.

''You shouldn't say that. Mother will not be happy. And neither will Skeleton King. You know what he's like when you insult his work.'' There was the slight pause where the two young monkeys contemplated each other before the male smirked.

''And interfere with it.'' Kya stiffened.

''What are you talking about?'' Kya turned around and began to walk away in the direction she had been heading before that idiot had disturbed her. Although she would not be taking her first planned route, this time she would take a slight detour, if only to get _him_ off her back.

''I know what you're planning, and if you go through with it I'm going to take great pleasure in telling Skeleton King who his little mole…or shall I say monkey, is.'' The child continued to follow the other, keeping his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

''If you want to spread your filthy little lies to Skeleton King be my guest. It's only a matter of time before he realizes exactly what a waste of space you are and finally decides to get rid of you.'' Kya stopped in her tracks. Her unwanted companion looked dumbfounded. Where had that come from?

It's affecting her to.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just…I…don't have time for this.'' Kya picked up the pace, walking as fast as she could toward the double doors at the end of the room, the boy behind her just stood, watching her every move; fighting himself to say what he had wanted to say from the beginning.

''You're going to contact father aren't you? Tell him our position; give him details of Skeleton Kings plan, his tactics. Then you're going to leave. Leave me and mother.'' Kya halted yet again, unable to speak. How did he know that?

Kya turned to face the dark haired monkey.

''How did you…?''

''Know? You can't seriously believe that no one noticed how differently you've been acting? The hidden messages, wanting know exactly what we were doing every time mother took us on missions? You're planning away like little-miss-busy-body so that in the end you can take down Skeleton King and in the process take down me…and mother.''

''I…I…you don't understand. I have to do this. I am trying to protect you and-'' The girl was cut off. Her companion advanced on her, his voice eerily dark.

''Don't pretend you were protecting us. You know what will happen if you destroy Skeleton King. You will be a murderer. You will have killed your own flesh and blood.'' Now only feet away from Kya, the male monkey clenched his fists. He knew what he had to do.

''Please, Hedeon, you don't understand. We have to stop him. He will destroy everything that mom, dad…everyone has fought so hard to protect, and you're going to let him do it!'' Kya pleaded with the boy, she had to make him see sense.

''We do what has to be done.'' 'Hedeon' raised and arm and brought it down on the girl so fast she had no time to react. He ploughed her into the floor and Kya yelled in pain.

''And no one is going to stop us.'' His eyes burned black as he raised his metal fist yet again.

''Hedeon…I'm your…'' Kya managed to stutter out.

''You are nothing to me.''

With last glance, the boy smashed his fist into the innocent face of the young girl and darkness encased her.

* * *

''Initiating connection line with Citadel.'' Gibson hollered over his shoulder, pressing buttons instantaneously on the control panel in front of him.

''Otto let me ask you something. Is the connection line going to be invisible or is a thick wire appearing out of nowhere going to give us away?'' Otto, who had appeared almost out of nowhere, frowned in deep concentration.

''Errr…'' Gibson furrowed his own eyebrows.

''What do you mean 'err'? Is this something we should be worried about?'' Otto smiled. Finally Gibson was having an…intellectual conversation with him. Or, so he thought.

''Well, I haven't exactly tried and tested any of the systems yet,''

''What?! You mean we're about to break into Skeleton Kings own fortress and yet we are relying on defence systems that have had absolutely no proper successful tests and could well be systematically useless?!''

A moment's silence passed while the mechanic pondered.

''Yep.'' Otto finally replied. Gibson sighed; this was going to take a while. Clearly Otto didn't realize the importance of each and every calculation.

''Look Otto, I thi-''

''We're in!'' Chiro exclaimed from behind them. Eyes fixated on the large screen where it displayed the Citadel of Bone gliding smoothly across the sky unknowingly followed by the monkey team.

Chiro leant forward and pressed a large, oval button labelled 'Open' from which came a soft buzzing noise and a small hatch appeared over the other side of the room. Everyone turned to face the hatch before turning to Chiro.

All he had to do was give the orders.

''Monkeys…MOBILIZE!''

And he did.

* * *

Skeleton King and Mandarin stared patiently at the window that Skeleton King had summoned for them.

''Master, what is our next move?'' Mandarin asked, his head tilted up toward his master as to see his face. It twisted from a look of deliberation to annoyance.

''I have come to a decision Mandarin. I am going to raise the child as though she were my own creation, my own being…my child. I will erase her mind, her memories, everything she has known as her own will disappear and she will become the ultimate killing machine that was raised from childhood. With that I will find a new host for the mist. Someone who will be reliable, who will not fight back, who will give in easily, and fight in my honour.'' Mandarin's eyes widened. When had his plans changed? The child was the host, who was going to take the child's place?

''But whom…?''

''That person I believe is you Mandarin. You are the one who will help me continue on my legacy.'' Skeleton King smiled down at Mandarin, but it wasn't a happy smile, a smile that held joy and hope, no, this, was a smile of evil and terror; and on the face of Skeleton King it made even the most fearless ones shiver.

''Master, I…I am honoured. Truly honoured but are you sure? I am positive I can be of assistance some other way.'' Mandarin uttered. He was not sure about this plan, being controlled by something uncontrollable? Something with power beyond imagination, how could this possibly work?

When it was with Nova it was easy, simple; she was disposable however, Mandarin? Of course he made a few mistakes but did Skeleton King really believe he was as disposable as his treacherous brothers even after all his faithful years of service and loyalty?

Mandarin was surprised at his decision nonetheless and was determined as ever to change what fate would certainly befall him.

''What is the matter Mandarin? I thought you would be at least grateful for this chance to redeem yourself. Would you have me take your life instead?'' A spark ignited deep inside Skeleton Kings eye. How dare this creature be so unappreciative, this was truly an amazing opportunity and would certainly make Mandarin more powerful than he dared imagine.

''I am grateful sire, please do not doubt that, however I think that I may have a…more suitable candidate.'' Mandarins mind worked furiously to get himself out of this corner that Skeleton King had so cleverly trapped him in.

''And who is this candidate Mandarin? This person so willing to take your place?'' Skeleton King smirked as he watched his devoted servant squirm under his gaze. Who exactly would willingly give themselves to him?

''The boy, my Lord. He will give in easily if he believes that the yellow ones child is in danger, and then once he has surrendered himself to us we kill Antauri. The rest of the team will be unable to function without their first and second in command. They will all look to whom they should save and they will be torn. It will be a lot easier than taking the Monkey Team head on my lord.'' Skeleton King's smirk grew wider. He knew Mandarin would come through in the end.

''Well well well Mandarin, I am impressed. You have shown great courage to challenge my decision and yet you have surprised with quite a well thought out plan. I doubt that this is something that has been in your mind for a while? You have surpassed my expectations Mandarin. Well done. I shall take your plan into consideration.'' Mandarin fell into a deep bow and smiled slightly to himself. He had changed his future and pleased Skeleton king.

All was well.

''INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECTOR 14B.''

Skeleton King swung his head to the side where a map of the Citadel appeared and small blips were scattering across the ship.

''It appears my brothers are here.''

* * *

The team stood silently waiting for some sort of sign that they had been detected, however none came.

''That's strange.'' Chiro commented, he was expecting an army of formless to attack the moment that broke in.

Obviously none was.

''It could be a silent alarm. Only Skeleton King himself would know. It would make our job here a lot harder.'' Gibson whispered in case anyone was in earshot. Although they probably would have heard the break in if they were.

''Lets go then!'' Sprx snapped before running off down the corridor adjacent to them, the others looked urgently at Chiro to stop him. Sprx was in no state to fight on his own.

''Sprx! Come back! You can't do this alone!'' Chiro yelled after the red monkey who stopped and turned.

''Watch me.'' He said before running off as fast as he could. Chiro took a step forward but Nova held out her arm to stop him.

''I'll go.'' She spoke her eyes fixated on the spot where Sprx stood only moments ago; she then took off after him leaving the rest of the team stood watching another member of their team sprint off.

''Okay, looks like we're splitting up,'' Otto remarked.

* * *

Sprx sped down the ever ongoing corridor, his heart beating so fast he felt like he couldn't carry on any longer and his muscles tearing at each other in pain. But still he pushed further, there was no way he was giving up now, he had come too far and lost too much to even let that thought cross his mind.

Sprx suddenly stopped; coming to a corner he pressed his body up against the wall and peered round. Two massive formless monsters stood guarding a door.

A door that he assumed led to somewhere that was forbidden to anyone else besides someone like Skeleton King. Somewhere that hid something from unwanted guests.

Kya.

Unexpectedly a scream broke through the silence.

A female scream.

A child's.

Sprx activated his magnets and took one last glance around the corner before moving in for the fight.

* * *

Kya screamed and shot up. Her body lined with sweat, her heart beating furiously she thought it would most definitely burst out of her chest.

The child swept her head around and quickly took in her surroundings. She was still in the Citadel of Bone in a bone confinement where she was certain Skeleton King would have her live until she renounced her heritage and took on a life of evil.

As if that was ever going to happen.

Kya's attention was drawn to the door where loud banging sounds were coming from, seeming to echo throughout the room. Suddenly the doors sprung open and in walked a red furred monkey, transforms out and sweat dripping lightly off his forehead.

Kya gasped, ''Dad?''

He nodded.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I was a little…iffy on this chapter and wasn't quite sure of what I had written so…please tell me what you think…!**

**And a quick message to my dearest beta…some of the things you said were right. Eg. The first line, she was in physical pain…all will be revealed soon…**

**Pc**


	19. Chapter 19

**My dear readers…no your eyes don't deceive you…this is indeed a update…I'm so so so sooo sorry for the delay…but you know me… ;)**

**Anyways…on with the story, I have more things to say but I'll say it at the end of the chapter, I'm sure you all want to get on and read it considering its taken ages getting up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've said one of these in a while…You should all know by now but if you don't…the only thing I own here is the plot and Kya ok? They mine…the rest are owned by the /insert bad word here\ who cancelled the show ok? Good.**

**Edit: Just a small tinkering edit. **

**The New Addition**

**Chapter 19**

Nova shifted left as she turned down what seem to be another endless corridor.

_Where the hell is Sprx? _

She swore she could have the end of his tail fly round the corner only moments ago and yet he seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Had he gone down some hidden doorway she had missed or-

CRASH.

''Dad! Look out!''

_Got him. _

Nova tore down the corridor, turning the corner just in time to see Sprx hurtle through the air and crash into the wall only feet from her. Droplets of blood and sweat meshed together, the rise and fall of his chest rapid.

''Hey Nova, good to see ya,'' Sprx smiled weakly upon seeing the yellow female, before converting his transforms back into hands in order to grope the wall to gain some support and push himself up. Nova, who felt her heart wrench when a flash of a broken and bruised Sprx burst in front of her, bent down to help but was forced back into the wall by an oncoming formless the two had not noticed. Her body slammed into the hard surface rendering her disorientated for all but a minute; however this was all the formless needed, ooze dripping off its outstretched hand as it reached out toward Nova's neck, the temptation to grab and squeeze the life out of the helpless life form before it…overwhelming.

''Ahem.'' The formless reared its ugly head to the red monkey it had not noticed, the monkeys face scrunched into a mixture of pain and anger. The formless did nothing. Who should it attack? The yellow female or the potential threat?

''I don't think so buddy.'' Sprx raised his own bunched up fist and launched it into the face of the formless attacking Nova. Pummelling it into the floor, its black ooze spluttering over the walls and ground.

''Nova? Nova you ok?'' Sprx held Nova's head in his arms, holding it close to his chest, her soft yellow fur brushing against his own ruffled red. She could hear the now steadying drum of his heart whereas the cool breath her lungs were exspelling grazed his coat of scarlet. Nova did not answer but opened her eyes and brought her hand to cup the side of Sprx's cheek. His eyes, black as night, drawn to Nova's own cerise ones as he tightened his grip on her, faces of the two becoming drawn towards each other, until their lips finally sealed together.

''Hello? Dad? Are…are you there? I would really like to get out of this cage now! Please? Hello?''

Nova and Sprx broke apart instantly. Faces comically surprised they raised their heads towards the sound of rattling bars and small pleas to be let out before both locked eyes once again.

''Kya!'' They simultaneously hollered, bounding out of each other's grasp and hastily heading into the room where their young daughter, more like her mother than the parents realised, waited for her timely rescue.

* * *

''Otto, do you really think that Skeleton King would keep Kya here. Of all places.'' Gibson stared wildly around the room. Knives and plates laden what seemed to be a ridiculously large dining table centred in the space. Otto was stood at the far end, probing through some cabinets and shelves that seemed to have been doused in ooze.

_Disgusting, _Gibson thought.

''Otto! Will you be car-''

SMASH!

Gibson sighed. They were standing in what appeared to be a kitchen. Now Gibson definitely wasn't stupid and he definitely knew a kitchen when he saw one but why exactly would Skeleton King of all people need one? Gibson couldn't fathom the answer and that was something that for once, startled him. Gibson was never confused or unsure of an answer, there were times when the answer would or had taken longer than expected to find but in the end a simple calculation would be sufficient to come to the correct conclusion and yet, here, the answer was so well…whatever the answer was Gibson knew it would take him quite a while to reflect on, a lot longer than he cared for actually. Raising an eyebrow Gibson turned to face Otto.

''Oops…'' Otto smiled innocently, kicking the shards of whatever had fallen out of the cabinet. He wasn't really interested in what had fallen out but what was now staring him in the face. Literally.

''Gibson…you gotta come look at this.'' Otto motioned toward where he stood and then pointed a metallic finger into the cupboard. Gibson sighed again before making his way toward Otto, really not wanting to stay too long in one room ransacking Skeleton King's cupboards. Alchemist knows what was in them.

''Otto I really think that we should be…Oh my what is that?'' Gibson didn't realise that he could be revolted and yet intrigued at the same time. It was a jar. A dirtied, dusty jar filled with some sort of green liquid and floating in the strange liquid was a…disfigured head. One eye open and lopsided, the mouth where the forehead on an average human would be and no sign of a nose. It seemed to have begun to rot and shrivel inside the jar which Gibson thought was odd, most body parts kept in jars are usually meant to preserve and yet this specimen hadn't. The face contorted, Gibson felt his stomach jerk. He did not want to know what poor creature it had once been and why Skeleton King had kept its head in a jar of green liquid of all things.

''This is so…cool.'' Otto commented; tapping the glass.

''Otto will you stop that! Cool isn't quite the word I would use, disturbing maybe, weird, most definitely but cool…no. Now can we please leave? This place doesn't feel right.'' Gibson involuntary shivered; suddenly this whole room had unnerved him. Something was coming. Something felt very wrong.

''Hang on Gibson, I just want a little longer. Do you reckon Antauri will let us keep this in the Super Robot?'' Otto smiled in childish glee. Something new to play and examine…this would drive Sprx crazy…

''He would certainly not. We are leaving that thing here and we are leaving this place now. We are not supposed to be here. We're looking for Kya remember? Otto? Otto are you listening to me? Otto?!'' Otto had leaned as far as he could into the cupboard, eyes fixated on the head in the jar he seemed to not want to lose eye contact with the one open eye. It was calling him, it needed him.

_Let me out. _

''Did you hear that?'' Otto spoke, his voice hoarse. He did not look at Gibson or do anything to indicate that he was listening.

**He was talking. **

**He was the more superior.**

Otto blinked. Wait, where had that come from? Since when did Otto think he was more superior to anyone?

_Let me go. _

There it was again. That voice. Could it be coming from the head? Otto blinked again. Okay, time to go, but…Otto couldn't take his eyes off the jar. He was engrossed. What was this power in a jar? If only he could release it. It would be perfect. What would Gibson say? What if Gibson wanted the power? That's why he wants to leave. He wants to come back later on his own and use the jar for his own twisted use. But Otto…he was the real master. The one to wield its power.

But Gibson…Gibson was his friend…family. He knew that when it came to it Gibson would be interested in this…strange phenomenon. Otto _could_ share. But would Gibson? For all Otto knew the blue monkey would want to keep this for himself. He was always locking himself up in his lab testing things and such. Gibson would never share any of his things with Otto. Why would this be any different?

''You can't have it Gibson. You can't have it.'' Otto growled, his eyes once again focussed on the ever-staring eye in the jar.

''Otto what are you talking about? Can you just get your head out of the cupboard so we can leave now please?'' Gibson slowly made his way away from Otto, toward the door they had just come from however his eyes did not seek the exit, they sought the strange shadow lurking in the corner. Twisting into many parts and then melding back together.

''Otto…''

If it was even possible Otto leaned closer, his face almost touching the crusty glass.

_Let me out!_

BANG!

The left eye flew open and the face slammed up against the jar. Otto yelled in fear and jumped back, tumbling to the floor. Breathing heavily he stared at the face not believing his own wide eyes. The water in the jar bubbled as the heads eyes spun madly in their sockets and although they landed everywhere but on Otto's fallen body he felt them pierce his very soul.

''Otto!'' Gibson who had glanced back in time to see Otto scream in terror and fall back was now at his side; watching him intently.

''Otto?! Are you ok? What are you looking at? Otto? Look at me Otto!'' Otto broke his gaze at the eyes and turned to Gibson, breathing so heavily he could barely splutter out a simple word. Swallowing Otto pointed at the jar.

''Look'' Otto turned back and was shocked even more. The head, floated on the centre of the jar, eyes unmoving in a calm abyss of eerie green liquid.

''Wha-?''

''Otto…what am I supposed to be looking at? It's just a jar with a...head in it.'' Gibson swallowed the last few words out before glancing back at the corner of the room where the shadows seemed to be advancing.

''Otto we need to get out of this room. Now.'' Gibson stood up, pulling Otto with him who still seemed not to believe his eyes.

''I don't…I thought I saw…'' Otto's fish impression did not distract Gibson as his head switched from the shadows to Otto and back again.

''OTTO!'' Otto swung his head to face Gibson who was still staring at the shadows, which, unlike them, were moving swiftly.

''Oh no…''

''Lets go Otto, this way!'' Gibson spun on the balls of his feet and grabbing Otto's arm began jogging to the nearest door, which, luckily for them, had been the door they had been aiming to leave out of in order to continue looking for Kya. The shadows seemed to accelerate along with Gibson and Otto who were sprinting for the doorway.

_Let me out!_

Otto glanced back to see the jar hovering out of the cupboard and staring straight at him. Those eyes.

_Otto…_

''Arghh! Faster Gibson!''

''Otto! Wait!'' Otto seemed to have switched roles with Gibson and was leading the two out of the room however; he seemed to have a firm grip on Gibson's arm and was dragging the poor blue monkey out of the room and fast as he could.

_Let me OUT!!_

Otto slammed the door open and threw Gibson and himself though it before turning to yet again slam it closed. The two waited for what seemed hours yet had only been moments and nothing seemed to be leaving the room to hunt them down…

Breathing heavily Otto slid down the door, pulled his legs toward him and rested his arms on his kneecaps; head falling between them.

''That was close.'' He stated, lifting his head up to look at Gibson.

''You're telling me.'' Was his reply.

* * *

Antauri and Chiro made their way down the seemingly dark corridor that they had assigned themselves in order to look for Kya. Ooze crawled down the walls and the distinct stench of rotting flesh filled the air.

_I sure hope Kya isn't down here…_Chiro thought, turning his nose up and the smell and casting a glance at Antauri, who, inconspicuously, was doing the exact same thing.

''This place has sure changed since we were last here,'' Chiro commented, stopping in his tracks when a large glob of slimy, black substance dropped down from the ceiling and onto his shoulder, seeping into his clothes. Hurriedly, Chiro swept his arm up and wiped away the goo, watching it splat onto the floor and again, pulled a disgusted face. Antauri simply stared in curiosity, and was even a little awed if not apprehensive at the fact that the ooze seemed to slither away and meld itself to the nearest wall.

''Indeed. We should keep going. I have a feeling that we need not extend our visit any longer than we need to.'' Chiro nodded in agreement and continued on along the passage.

''Where do you think everybody is?''

''I don't know Chiro. That's what worries me.'' There was silence for all but a brief moment before Antauri spoke.

''I…Argh!'' The black monkey yelled in pain and grasped his chest, falling to his knee's. Chiro quickly followed this action.

''Antauri!'' Chiro cried worriedly. The pain in the elder monkey's chest seemed to expand by each second, his breath becoming shallow and raucous.

''Chiro…something…argh!'' He screeched again, the pain itself like something ripping and tearing at his very circuitry. A swelling in his chest cavity caused a choke to escape his lips and the fisted hand clutching his chest to clench tighter.

''…something is…very wrong.'' Antauri finished. Wincing from the excessive pain of speaking. Chiro kneeled helplessly. There was absolutely nothing to aid Antauri in their current position.

''Antauri…wha…what do you want me to do? Antauri?'' The second in command glanced at Chiro, before grasping the boys shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly at the young boy's clothes.

''You…you must find the others. I…I fear that…that one of them…is in danger.'' Chiro stared; almost insulted that Antauri would even suggest such a thing.

''No way Antauri! There is no way I am leaving you here in this condition!'' Antauri stared into Chiro's blue orbs, his own olive ones reeling with pride and care for the child. Although, he was not happy with the retort he had been given, (getting to the others seemed imperative at this very moment) the boys open concern for the black monkey seemed so…it was so different from the others. Of course Chiro would have stayed had it been any other team member however, there was something else there, a kind of clouded bond and understanding between to. The one a younger boy may share with a father. There was more than friendly care and consideration that laced their friendship. Something stronger than that, something that could not be described with words.

''Chiro, I…'' Antauri started, but was unable to finish. He felt light headed and could barely hold a clear view of Chiro, who had seemed to have multiplied to four more. Antauri swayed on the spot before falling into two small, yet strong arms.

''Antauri?'' Chiro asked worriedly. What was he going to do? He hated to see someone he cared about hurt. Especially Antauri.

''I…I am fine Chiro.'' Gulping down air, Antauri blinked a few times to allow his vision to straighten itself out and when it did he found himself again, staring directly into the azure eyes of his leader.

''Please Chiro…help me up.'' Chiro obeyed, lifting Antauri out of his lap and slowly into a standing position, where he swayed again on the spot but did not fall. His hand still clenched to his chest Chiro saw him wince yet again and was about to suggest that he rest for a moment but Antauri had already anticipated this.

''Chiro, I am fine. I…I do not need to rest. The pain appears to be subsiding now.''

''Antauri please, look at you, you need to-'' The boy started but again was quickly cut off by Antauri.

''Chiro. Please do not fuss. I am fine. I have already told you so.'' Antauri spoke, his voice steady and slow. The pain really did seem to lesson, however, this did not mean that there wasn't any pain at all. Chiro could see in Antauri's eyes that the true tenderness of what happened lay buried beneath the surface.

''But- ''

''Chiro.'' Antauri spoke sternly. He wasn't in the mood for this. ''I am fine. Now please stop.'' Chiro looked sceptical, however did not argue further. You only argued with Antauri unless you had information that guaranteed victory and even if Chiro had pushed further he knew that the exertion of arguing would do more than ware Antauri out.

A few moments passed where to the two simply stayed rooted on the spot, the only sounds were Antauri's breathing coming progressively to a normal speed and the trickling of the ooze on the walls.

''What…what was that?'' Chiro finally asked. Antauri frowned, unable to think of an explanation.

''I…I think it's this place. Some sort of connection to the power primate? I, unfortunately, do not have the answers Chiro. I will need time to think, time which I am afraid we do not have.'' Chiro, unable to respond just continued to kneel for a second before straightening up and inhaling deeply.

''Do you think you are able to go on?'' The boy turned to stare at Antauri, waiting for an answer.

''Yes.'' Was Antauri's only reply before he began to speed away, not even glancing back to see if Chiro was following. Chiro, who had just stood and watched Antauri walk away suddenly realised he wasn't moving and quickly followed Antauri, one question playing on his mind.

''Antauri…'' Chiro spoke, attracting the monkey's attention.

''Yes Chiro?'' Antauri answered, turning his head slightly.

''What did you mean when you said you thought one of the others were in trouble?'' Antauri stopped walking and looked thoughtful. He winced as he lifted his arm to grasp Chiro's.

''I cannot explain it Chiro. The pain I felt…it was like…'' Antauri paused for a moment, trying to conceive the right words to explain what he had felt. It was so different to any other feeling he had ever experienced and yet, there was something so horribly familiar about it.

''…it is hard to explain Chiro. It felt like a disruption in the Power Primate…like something was tearing away at the power that our teammates and us hold. I assumed, as you were not in pain that it must be one of the others, being as in tune with the power primate as I am; it would only be natural for me to feel it and not you. However, now the pain has subsided I think that there is no immediate danger, I just hope that whoever it was who was affected is ok.'' Chiro nodded and looked none but worried at the thought someone else was in danger, however, they could not be of any help if they just stood in this corridor.

''We better go. Like you said Antauri I don't want to be here any longer than I have to.'' And with that the two continued, not uttering another word.

* * *

''What do you mean you DON'T know the way out!'' Nova yelled as her yellow fist smashed into the face of yet another formless, its black ooze slinking back to the wall, becoming one.

''Everything looks the same in this place! And I told you to take a right!'' Sprx hollered back as he stood protectively in front of Kya, his magnets out and watching as a formless slowly approached the two.

''No! I said 'Shall I go left?' and you said 'right!''' Nova said, punching the ground causing a wave like affect to ripple through the floor and throw a formless back into the wall.

''Yeah, right as in the direction…MAGNO BALL BLAZER!''

''I thought you said right as in correct! You idiot!''

''Hello! You're the one who lived here for a year _you_ tell us how to get out!''

''I can't! You really think Skeleton King would have told me every single damn exit?! What if I had tried to escape?!''

''You were being controlled! Would it have made a difference?''

''LADY TOMAHAWK! Yes it would have I…where's Kya?'' Nova asked bewildered. It felt like they had only averted their eyes away for moment, Sprx taking a mere few steps forward to attack an oncoming formless.

''I…I don't know. She was right…Kya?!'' Sprx spoke, the feeling of guilt and fear creeping its way back into his system. He had only just got Nova and Kya back and he had basically lost his daughter already?!

''KYA?'' Sprx heard Nova call. There was no answer.

''You don't suppose…'' Nova began, but Sprx shook his head.

''No, if she had been kidnapped we would have heard something. A scuffle or shout of surprise or something. No one in this place is that inconspicuous.'' The two walked around the overly large room they were located in, as if expecting Kya to jump out of the shadows and say 'BOO!''.

They were only greeted by silence.

''KYA? I don't understand? Why would she just go like that? She knows it's dangerous here.'' Nova felt a great pain in her chest…fear. This was her daughter who had just run away from her and Sprx for no reason. Was she scared? She knew that they would never let any harm come to her while they were there…didn't she?

''NOVA! Look out!'' Sprx shouted as a humungous formless stealthily approached an oblivious Nova; who spun round and in an instant had transformed her hands and punched the formless, sending it flying to the ground about 10 feet away.

''We need to find Kya!'' Nova yelled at Sprx as the formless quickly recovered and threw what seemed to be a ball of ooze, which landed in between Nova and Sprx and a moment after landing exploded. The two monkeys were hurled backward, Nova crashing to the ground, Sprx, the wall.

''Ow…now that hurt.'' Sprx muttered, groaning and rubbing his head. His lifted his head up, vision hazy to see a yellow figure pick up a large black object, twist it round and throw it like a rag doll. Unfortunately for Sprx, that outsized, black oozed rag doll was headed right where he sat.

''Sprx!''

''Argh!'' Sprx yelled before rolling as fast as he could out the way, and he didn't stop rolling to he thought he was a considerable way away from the creature.

''Jeez Nov, watch where you're throwing that thing.'' Sprx chuckled, as Nova hurriedly approached his side; cupping his chin in her hand and turning his head from left to right before looking straight into his eyes.

''You ok?'' She asked.

''Me? Pfft I'm fine. Its gonna take more than that to bring me down!'' Nova smiled, letting Sprx's chin drop.

''Good. We need to find Kya I…damn it!'' Sprx looked confused as something to the left of them drew her attention.

''What?'' He asked, mimicking her action.

''That thing's getting up again.'' She spoke angrily, Sprx shook his head. _These things just don't die…_he thought.

''Listen, I'll take the formless…you go and find Kya.'' Nova said, reactivating her fists, ready for battle. Sprx, however, looked outraged.

''Nova are you crazy?! We're gonna beat this thing together then we're gonna look for Kya…**together. **How can you think of doing this on your own?!'' Nova rolled her eyes.

''This is no time for heroics Sprx. Our daughter is in more danger now she's free, and there's no time to do everything together. We have to split up.'' Nova couldn't express how important it was that they split up and find their daughter, she was the reason they had come this far.

''I'm not being heroic Nova but-'' Sprx tried to continue but was distracted by the formless advancing on the two and the fact that Nova sharply cut him off.

''Sprx! Just listen to me because this is important! If Skeleton King finds Kya then all of this will be pointless, she is in danger Sprx and the longer we stay here and argue about whose going where the quicker it will take for Skeleton King to find Kya, no doubt he knows she has escaped and…'' Nova trailed off.

''And what Nova?'' Nova didn't answer but hung her head low. Sprx, now thoroughly confused and anxious persisted.

''Nova…'' He lifted her chin. ''And what?'' Nova looked deep into Sprx's eyes. Trepidation filling hers and seeping into his own. The yellow monkey went to speak but was cut off by a thundering roar as the forgotten formless loomed over them.

''Move!'' Screamed Sprx as he grabbed Nova by the shoulders and threw them both away from the creature.

''Sprx GO!'' Nova cried, pulling herself out of Sprx's clutch and off the ground, launching a fist toward the beast, her face contorted with determination. She pummelled it into the ground and glanced at Sprx who had still not moved.

''Now Sprx! KNUCKLE DUSTER!'' Sprx didn't need telling twice, twisting his body round he sped off toward the exit that Kya had stood closest to when he had last saw her.

Sprx was going to find his daughter and keep her safe. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Kya raced down the corridor giggling furiously. That must have been the most fun she had in all her life. The keys grasped tightly by her tail, jingled vivaciously; the noise made Kya giggle even more. Kya slowed, unable to run anymore through sheer exhaustion.

_I should probably find mommy and dad _she thought. The child had felt a slight pang of remorse for leaving her parents but what else what she supposed to do? She couldn't let him get away and there was absolutely no way that her mother would willingly take her down to the dungeons on what she suspected, was her search and rescue mission. Kya, made her way toward the end of the corridor where a great, bone door had been carelessly left ajar. Nothing like that ever happened in the Citadel.

Kya approached slow, but soon quickened her pace when she could hear nothing but silence, peeking her head through the door she soon saw the room empty.

_Strange_ she thought, but decided that this would be no time to question it, and the small girl soon found herself creeping across the room toward the other door opposite.

That was when she heard footsteps. The slight patter of feet was all Kya needed to feel the tension and terror build up within her. All earlier joy lost she hastily made her way to the door, placing one ear against it. The footsteps did not fasten nor did they slow down, one simple pace was patterned against the slight drip of ooze from the walls. Kya stiffened when the noise of the approaching feet was at its peek, reaching an abrubt halt outside the door Kya was leant against. She had silently hoped that whoever it was would pass, having not made any noise for anyone to hear her however, this was not the case.

Suddenly the handle clicked and Kya squeaked and slowly backed away from the door, her heart beating so loud and fast that to her, the sound of the creaking door was barely audible. Another clicking sound resided as the door was unhinged from its former closed position however, it did not spring open wide. The person on the other side was clearly listening for any sign of life in the room.

Kya held her breath.

* * *

Otto and Gibson had felt like they had been walking for an eternity. Neither knew exactly where they were in the Citadel and frankly, to them, the whole ship felt like one giant maze.

''How do you think the others are doing?'' Otto questioned, breaking the silence.

''I do not know. I certainly hope they are doing better than us though.'' Otto nodded his head in agreement; he could not describe his apprehension in words of the situation they were in. He felt so many emotions that he thought he was on the verge of imploding! Gibson on the other hand, although wary, seemed to be handling things a lot better than Otto was.

''I knew this whole charade was stupid. Coming in to the Citadel if Bone without so much of a plan? Ridiculous! Oh well, the sooner we find Kya and leave…the better.'' Otto who hadn't really been listening to Gibson's rambling, turned another corner into a new passageway when he heard a very familiar voice.

''LADY TOMAHAWK!''

Gibson and Otto simultaneously gawked before turning to each other.

''Nova!'' They both cried, before racing off in the direction of her voice.

* * *

Antauri and Chiro walked in comfortable silence. Antauri who was feeling a considerable amount better, had quickened the pace and now was sure they the two had covered at least half the Citadel by themselves alone. Both were yet to come across some sort of retaliation to them being here, some defence mechanism Skeleton would have most likely set and this is what really worried Antauri. Why was Skeleton King not taking any action against them. Surely he must know they were here? He was not as stupid as to have no on board defences. Unless he wanted them to know that he knew they were there. That way they would either make rash decisions without thinking of the consequences or they would think to much and would have to time to act…

Whatever Skeleton King was planning…they definitely weren't ready for it. Gibson was right, they shouldn't have come here without a plan. Big mistake. Antauri's only hope now was that he could get everyone out alive and in one piece. Especially Kya. She was only a child, no matter what happened she wouldn't understand.

He couldn't let Skeleton King manipulate and abuse her mind like that.

He wouldn't.

That's when he heard it. That laugh. That very laugh that shook the walls and caused so many to tremble in fear.

The Skeleton King.

Chiro and Antauri stopped and looked at each other. Both nodding, they knew what they had to do.

If you ever wanted to solve a problem…you need to go right down the cause. And here, the cause was most definitely Skeleton King.

* * *

Nova was getting tired of this. It was the same thing over and over again and nothing she ever did even phased the damned thing.

''LADY TOMAHAWK!'' She screamed, hoping that this time she would have more of an effect than the last ten times she had tried.

The beast fell into a crumpled heap however, soon it managed to find its bearings, pulling itself up and slithering toward Nova. Those few moments though, had given Nova a few seconds to recuperate. Silently begging that Sprx or one of the others had found Kya and they would be leaving had done her no good the last times she had a momentary break from fighting so this time, Nova decided to find away to trap the beast or at least use something in the room to her advantage. However, Nova soon realised there was no need when two well-known figures literally smashed their way through the door her and Sprx had come through, bearing all transforms, fortitude etched into their face.

''Nova!'' Otto and Gibson called, staring at the formless in ephemeral awe.

''Whoa…that's one big formless!'' Otto commented.

''Undeniably.'' Gibson agreed. Nova rolled her eyes.

''Stop standing there and gawking and help me you two!'' She yelled, throwing a punch from which the beast dodged and so kindly returned, causing Nova to hit the ceiling before crashing to the ground. At that Gibson and Otto sprung into action.

''CYCLO CHOPPING DOOM SPIN!'' Otto yelled, the formless, not realising that there were two others in the room, caught the full force of the attack, nevertheless, seconds later it was up again, advancing on the blue and green monkey.

_This is going to take a while…_Was Gibson's last thought before he himself, moved into battle.

* * *

Kya couldn't move. She should never have left her parents. Now she was going to pay. A formless…or worse Skeleton King was going to walk straight through that door and capture her. She would never see her family again…

The door was pushed ever so slightly open…creaking slowly. In the shadows Kya could make out a figure, it wasn't large, fairly dainty actually…so it had to be a formless, eyes seemed to rip through the darkness, falling on Kya's stiff form.

''Kya?!'' Kya knew that voice.

''D…Dad?'' Sprx moved forward out of the shadows, revealing his ruby red fur in the dim light they had.

''Kya! You're ok!'' Before Kya realised what was going on Sprx had raced up to her and embraced her into his arms, holding her tightly in his chest.

''Don't you ever run off again young lady! Do you hear me?! Your mom and I were going crazy!'' Kya smiled as her Dad tried to pull her even closer to him. Even though he was scorning her and giving her little room to even breathe, this was the first time she had truly hugged her father. It was nice…it was different. The only person she had ever hugged was…

''Where's mommy?'' She asked, slightly worried her mother wasn't here when the last time she saw her she was with her father, who was now with her…alone.

''She got held up.'' Sprx said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. This was his daughter he was with…his child…the life he and Nova created. And she beautiful.

''Are we going to help her?'' The girl asked curiously.

''No, we are going to get you out of here. That's the plan.''

''But what about-'' Sprx shook his head.

''No buts. We're getting you out of here Kya. That's final. No helping mommy…trust me she can handle herself'' Sprx chuckled slightly. _Oh yeah…Nova can totally handle herself…_Kya just looked confused and if not a little annoyed that they were planning on NOT helping her mother. Kya was just about to open her mouth when a tremendous roar rocketed through the room. Sprx immediately activated his magnets, looking around wildly. Kya who was silently shivering in fear stared at her father's transforms…_cool_ she thought. And with that went about trying to activate her own.

''Dad Dad Dad! Look!'' Kya spoke loudly, demanding Sprx's attention. Sprx glanced down distractedly at Kya, whose eyes were closed in concentration. Nothing happened. After about a minute, from which Sprx had turned away from his daughter to inspect the room, Kya opened her eyes and stared at her arms looking disappointed.

''It didn't work…'' She muttered.

''Don't worry, it will one day.'' Sprx said, still really not paying to much attention, he began hustling Kya across the room toward the other door, he didn't think that the door he had come through was safest way…he placed it down to a gut feeling.

''Mommy said I shouldn't use them because I'm not ready, but Mandarin and Skeleton King said that I'm ready and should begin training as soon as possible. Who do you thinks right Daddy?'' Sprx a little disturbed that his daughter was a little torn on who to agree with when it came down to her mother and Skeleton King bent down to her eye level, cupping her chin.

''I think you shouldn't listen to anything that Skeleton King or Mandarin say ok? Remember mommy's always right…'' Kya made a face.

''Mommy's not _always_ right…but ok, I wont listen to them.'' Kya smiled, a smile Sprx returned before turning to full height, his face turning serious.

''Ok, I think we should-'' Sprx began.

''Dad look!'' Kya screamed in joy, Sprx looked to see two knives replace her arms.

''What the…how did you…?'' Sprx trailed off. He knew she couldn't have possibly inherited _those. _

''Doom.'' She said simply, Sprx looked confused…Doom? But then he felt anger bubbling deep inside of him. Skeleton King had been experimenting on his daughter…how dare he! Before Sprx to could think about it anymore there was a huge explosion to the right of him. He turned in time to see a large piece of rubble soaring their way, no time to move Sprx quickly covered Kya with his own body.

Then the rubble hit.

**Ooohh another cliffie P Hate me all you want you know you love them really… **

**Heh…I really wanna apologize to all you guys for the rather long update for this but ya know…life, what you gonna do?**

**If you really wanna blame anything blame Disney and Square Enix for creating Kingdom Hearts I & II…now obsessed :D But alas…my ps2 broke ******

**And then I got a new one ******

**Anyways, I really really really want to thank my beta for this. She has been awesome and seriously, this probably would have been terrible if it weren't for her great help,0 so with that I dedicate this chapter to her, Beautybelle300256…Thank You SO Much ******

**And you guys should thank her tooo ;)**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say except…I've been making some changes in previous chapters…especially chapter 5…if you want to take a look. Might be a good idea. **

**Edit: Started college. Hate it. Erm...little number thing...1. Quote from Transformers. Yes i love that film and all things robot. Edited it because i felt like it. Hate this chapter. Ahwel...oh and...is anyone having problems veiwing this chapter? If you are give me a shout...**

**And with that, until next time, I bid you adieu… **


End file.
